Finding Family
by cywsaphyre
Summary: What if Tsuna's guardians were already involved with the mafia in some way? What if Tsuna grew up in Italy, on his way to becoming Vongola Decimo, and had confidence and skills? AU. First Fanfic. Characters OOC.
1. Going to Japan

**Chapter 1**

"Tsunayoshi, I think it is time for you to go to Japan. Namimori, to be exact."

The Ninth paused, searching for a reaction in his heir. The shadows in the dimly-lit room hid the sixteen-year-old's expression but Timoteo knew the boy was confused. His guess was confirmed when the boy spoke.

"But why? Can I not learn everything here?" Said voice only showed the slightest hint of puzzlement, and Timoteo smiled. Tsunayoshi had learned well. He only hoped that the boy was ready for the events that would happen soon.

"Remember what I told you about a Mafia boss' guardians?" At the boy's nod, Timoteo continued. "I believe it is time for you to choose yours. At Namimori, some of the Mafia students there will become very strong in the future. Observe them, test them, and choose wisely. I will leave this decision to you."

The Ninth watched as the boy's brown orbs widened before narrowing. "Millefiore is finally acting up then?" The boy finally deducted. Again, Timoteo smiled proudly. Tsunayoshi would become a great Mafia boss one day.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We need to be ready when they launch their attack. The Chiavarone Family, as well as a few others, has decided to side with us, but that still does not even the odds against us. And to make matters worse, our sources have relayed back to us that the Giglio Nero Family has recently joined with them as well." Here, Timoteo paused, watching as complete disbelief filtered into his protégé's face.

"Aria-nee would never join with them!"

Timoteo sighed. "Yes, I believe that too. But nevertheless, they have sided with Millefiore, and our sources can't find out why. It most likely has something to do with Byakuran though. Whatever the reason, we have to prepare for the worse. Which means I need you to assemble your Family as soon as possible." He finally finished, and stopped to wait for a response. He wasn't disappointed.

Tsuna nodded firmly. He knew the risks. Each action they took would result in a counteraction from the enemy so he would have to work fast and keep at least one step ahead of them. A rustle behind him made him dive to the side as a tiny foot came flying out of nowhere.

"REBORN!" He cried, as the baby arcobaleno smirked from where he had landed. "Why do you always have to do that? I didn't even do anything this time!"

The infant hitman only shrugged indifferently. "I was bored."

Tsuna sighed. At least he had managed to dodge it that time. He glanced up as Timoteo chuckled.

"You two really are quite close." The Ninth commented. He chuckled again as Tsuna looked at him with a "yeah, right" expression while Reborn snorted derisively. His face quickly became serious again though as he reached for a photograph on his desk.

"Since you're going to Japan Tsuna," He continued from before. "There are two children I would like you to find and look after." The Ninth handed the picture to the boy.

Tsuna peered at it curiously. Both looked to be around nine-years-old. "Who are they?"

Timoteo sighed heavily. "The boy is Lambo from the Bovino Family, and the girl is I-Pin, who trained briefly under Fong."

Tsuna frowned. "They don't look very happy." And it was true. Both children in the picture had an almost indifferent expression on their faces, and could have been passed off as having a strict upbringing if not for the fact that their eyes were twin pools of sadness.

Timoteo sighed again. "Yes, I suppose that would be our fault. Lambo is the weakest in all of the Bovino Family and was sent away to Japan so that he would be out of the way, while Fong had to drop I-Pin as his apprentice because he was too busy to keep up with her training. She was abandoned by her parents practically on our doorstep when she was six, old enough to remember, but too young to put it behind her. She was sent to Japan as well and they both attend Namimori, in the Primary Section." Timoteo sounded troubled as he continued. "The lady who has been looking after them is truly irresponsible but we didn't find that out for years, which was a mistake on my part. I should have sent someone to check up on them. Apparently, the woman kept most of the money for herself and only spent enough on the children so that they could be fed, clothed, and sent to school. I want you to deal with this."

Tsuna nodded again, anger flashing in his eyes. Why were there such people who treated kids so badly?

Timoteo nodded as well. "That's it then. Your plane leaves in an hour for Japan. You'll be going alone, but I'll send Reborn in a few months to check up on you." He had to smile when Tsuna looked slightly horrified as Reborn directed an evil smirk in his direction.

With a quick goodbye and a respectful bow, Tsuna hurried out of the room to pack for his journey.

After Tsuna left, Reborn turned somber eyes to the Ninth. "Why didn't you tell him about some of the kids there? Do you think my student can't handle it?"

Timoteo shook his head. "No, if anyone can handle it, it's Tsunayoshi. I feel sorry for those kids there. Tsunayoshi will be like a breath of fresh air to those who feel chained to their past. He'll be good for them."

Reborn only nodded in agreement, but a nagging feeling at the back of his mind made him wish he was going with his student now.


	2. Settling In and a Curious Encounter

**Disclaimer: oops forgot to add this… I do not own any characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn… :**

**Also, thank you to all readers who reviewed. Much appreciated!**

**Chapter 2**

"Wow."

Tsuna stared up at the well-painted two-story house looming over him. While not exactly a mansion, it wasn't exactly middle class either, as it stood larger than any other house he had seen so far. He had been expecting more of an apartment. This was a bonus. Shouldering his bag, he headed up the path and into the house.

Inside revealed a well-furnished living room, complete with sofas, carpet, a tea table, and even a fireplace. There was even a baby grand tucked away in another room. In the kitchen, the refrigerator was pretty much empty, but all the cabinets were filled with pots, pans, and other necessities. A dining table sat cozily in one corner. Upstairs, there were eight bedrooms. _Eight._ Tsuna sweatdropped. Exactly how many people did the Ninth expect him to live with?

Curiously, Tsuna opened the door to what seemed to be the master bedroom. And almost fell over in shock. There was a huge walk-in closet, huge bathroom with a tub _and_ showering stall, huge shelves, huge desk with an expensive looking laptop sitting on it, several huge beanbag chairs, huge ceiling-to-floor windows that he would bet anything were actually bulletproof, huge plasma screen, and, oh yeah, huge king-sized bed complete with a canopy.

"Ojii-san doesn't do things in half, that's for sure." Tsuna muttered, dropping his _small_ duffel bag to the ground. He decided to unpack later. He quickly took a quick peek at the other bedrooms. They were mostly the same as his bedroom, just slightly smaller. Tsuna was very relieved that there was nothing out of the ordinary, meaning that Reborn hadn't "helped" furnish the house.

Glancing down at his watch, Tsuna grabbed his wallet and headed back out the door. It was still four in the afternoon and the shops should still be opened on Sunday. He would buy as much as he could today, and then go from there.

Walking down the street, Tsuna ignored the many odd looks sent his way. Namimori was a relatively smaller town in Japan, and a foreigner, even a Japanese one, was sure to catch attention. Although he could definitely do without the leers he was receiving too. Tsuna wasn't stupid. In addition to being slim and smaller than the average teenager, he also had almost feminine features, and his long hair, currently tied back in a ponytail, didn't help. But Reborn had threatened to shoot him if he cut it, so Tsuna had kept the hairstyle. He felt his hand inch for the deck of cards(1) in his pocket and had to remind himself that he wasn't allowed to attack civilians.

It was six by the time Tsuna was done shopping and the multiple grocery bags in each of his hands were proof of his hard work.

"How can this be even harder than Reborn's training?" He grumbled to himself. His head shot up when a voice behind him asked, "Do you want some help with those?"

Behind him, a smiling teen, around his age and holding a wooden sword in one hand, stood, his free hand extending towards him. Tsuna blinked and then broke out into a warm smile. "Thanks." He told the boy and handed over a few bags.

As they started to move forward, Tsuna glanced over at the black-haired boy. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," He offered. "But most people just call me Tsuna." He frowned inwardly when the other boy turned to him, still smiling. Doesn't he know that smile is so fake that it's practically falling off? He wondered.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Yoroshiku." Still smiling, Yamamoto continued, "So I guess you're new around here?"

Tsuna smiled again. "That obvious, huh?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Namimori's a small town. A new face is easy to spot." He paused, glancing around before asking, "So you'll be going to Namimori High?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, starting tomorrow." He paused, studying the smile intently. Nope, still fake. Turning to face front again, he caught sight of his house. Slowing down, Tsuna smiled and gestured in the general direction. Understanding, Yamamoto also stopped

"Great," Yamamoto grinned. "I go there too so maybe I'll see you around."

Tsuna turned to face the other boy completely. Reborn had always pointed out, with a few gunshots added in, that, even though he knew when to shut up, Tsuna had absolutely no tact. But that was just the way he was, and really, if you didn't just say it, the message would never get across.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, blunt as ever. He watched as the smile slipped for about a millisecond before smoothing over again. But a calculating, curious expression had entered the boy's eyes.

"Of course," Yamamoto answered, looking puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

And, this was the time to officially stop talking about it. Tsuna liked this boy, even though they had just met. He was curious as to why the boy hid behind such a smile, but held it off. He would find out one way or another, sooner or later.

"Never mind," Tsuna waved it off, before letting another, genuine warm smile appear on his face. "If we go to the same school, then I really hope I'll see you again. Thanks again for helping me with my bags. Ja ne."

As he turned, Tsuna caught a look of surprise pass over Yamamoto's face at Tsuna's obvious sincerity. Tsuna smiled inwardly. He didn't know what, but there was definitely something about this teen that interested him. And he really did want to be friends. Maybe that would make a real smile appear.

"Ah, ja ne!" The voice called back after a small hesitation. Tsuna turned back to wave before heading home.

Behind him, Yamamoto stared at the retreating back, his smile fading. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't all that clueless. He knew this boy had seen straight through his smile and had even called him out on it. Interesting. No one had been able to do that before.

As the boy turned the corner, Yamamoto headed back to the park, dismissing the teen for the moment. He needed to practice more. Recently, he had found his skills diminishing and he hadn't managed to find the flaw yet.

Unbeknownst to Yamamoto, a pair of concerned brown eyes watched him walk away. Tsuna stared after the teen, a thoughtful expression on his face. It was only his first day in Namimori, but he had already met an interesting person. Had the Ninth known about this? Shaking his head, Tsuna entered his house.

That didn't matter because, as Reborn liked to call it, Tsuna's greatest strength as well as greatest flaw was starting to stir again: his tendency to _care_.

******

**(1) Tsuna's Weapon. More on this later.**

**Please Review.**


	3. First Day: Curiouser and Curiouser Pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, and here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!"

Tsuna almost fell down the stairs as he tried to tie his hair back into a ponytail and kick his school bag downstairs at the same time. A sudden bout of insomnia had kept him up until four in the morning and now it was 8:15 in the morning. School started at 8:30 and his house was a fifteen minute walk away, meaning he would have to run.

Hurrying into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast, Tsuna grimaced. He depended way too much on Reborn and his crazy, but effective, wake-up calls. After all, anyone would get up if dozens of bullets started whizzing right over their nose.

Tsuna blasted out of the house at 8:17, sprinting in the direction of Namimori High while hastily stuffing the photograph of Lambo and I-Pin into his bag. He would pick up the children today after school and introduce them to their new home, but the nagging doubts that had appeared since learning about the two told him it would be anything but easy.

Zooming into the courtyard, Tsuna raced up the stairs of the school. Being in a hurry, he failed to notice the pair of cool grey eyes observing him from the rooftop.

Glancing wildly around, Tsuna spotted the sign marked 'OFFICE' and headed in that direction. Somehow, someway, Reborn would find out if he had been late, and Tsuna preferred giving the arcobaleno one less thing to use from his What-to-do-to-Tsuna-as-Punishment list.

Tsuna quickly thanked the lady at the front desk as she handed him his schedule and directed him up the stairs towards homeroom. Taking two steps at a time, he arrived at the right door just as the teacher rounded the corner.

Kimura Takuya did a double take at the beautiful student standing at his door. He had known there would be a transfer student coming from Italy today, but he had thought he would be getting a male student. Peering closer, his eyes widened as he realized that 'she' was actually a 'he'. Flushing faintly, he quickly approached the student, only to be met with a small, rueful grin. He blinked, staring at the boy in clear puzzlement.

"I get that a lot," Tsuna quickly explained. "You're not the first to think I'm a girl." He offered another small grin to show that he wasn't offended.

Kimura blinked before returning the smile, mildly impressed that his new student managed to catch that. "I'm Kimura-sensei," He introduced. "Sorry about the mix-up. You'll be in my homeroom for the rest of the year." Reaching out, he grasped the doorknob behind the teen and, opening the door, gestured for him to go first. In a low voice, he added, "I hope you're a lot tougher behind that exterior though. My class is known to be the most, er, troublesome of all the classes in Namimori."

Again, Kimura was surprised as his warning was met with another warm smile. "Thanks for the warning, Kimura-sensei," Tsuna replied. "But you'd be surprised how tough I can be." With that, Tsuna turned and walked confidently into the classroom.

"Class, we have a new transfer student today from Italy." Kimura glanced at the brown-haired student standing next to him.

Taking his cue, Tsuna bowed. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hajimemashite." This was met with complete silence until a cheerful voice spoke up.

"Hey Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked up, blinking in surprise as Yamamoto's grinning face entered his field of vision. "Yamamoto!"

To be in the same class; how had that happened?

Before Tsuna could think any further, Kimura cut in gently. "All right, you two can catch up later. There's only one empty seat left so I'm afraid you will have to take that one."

Tsuna frowned inwardly at the almost apologetic look he was getting before nodding and heading for the empty desk. Almost absently, he neatly evaded the foot that stuck out quite suddenly and slid into the seat. Looking up, Tsuna was met with an ugly sneer in front of him. He restrained himself from rolling his eyes and instead, turned his attention to the seat next to his. A blue-haired girl with an eye patch over her right eye was staring intently at the notebook on her desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world to look at. Feeling a little unnerved, Tsuna cast a quick glance behind him, only to be met with a sharp glare from sea-green eyes. Tsuna hurriedly turned around again, using nervousness as his excuse. In truth, he was very surprised; the reason being that he _knew_ the boy sitting behind him.

Silver-haired, tough exterior, rejected by Families in the Mafia World, but widely known as: "Smokin' Bomb Hayato".

What in the world was Gokudera Hayato doing at Namimori High?

But that wasn't the only surprise. As Tsuna turned his head, a brief glimpse of the blue-haired boy had registered in his mind and Tsuna realized that he also recognized this boy: Rokudo Mukuro, a boy who had spent three years in Vendicare before being let out, though he was still being carefully monitored by the Vendici. Another quick glance around and Tsuna caught sight of Joshima Ken in front of the blue-haired girl and Kakimoto Chikusa on the other side of her, two others who had been arrested and released at the same time as Rokudo Mukuro. All three were forbidden from raising even a finger against anyone, or all of them would be thrown back in to prison.

Tsuna's jaw clenched unnoticeably. Damn it. He hated the Vendici almost as much as he hated Byakuran. Tsuna normally hated killing, but even he had a few exceptions. Byakuran was one of them. The Vendici was the other. Maybe there would be a chance to knock off a member of the Vendici and make it look like an accident. Tsuna's frown deepened imperceptibly. No doubt, Rokudo Mukuro would be suffering from being constantly stalked by those bastards too. He would have to ask the Ninth about that.

As Kimura started the lesson, Tsuna had to suppress the urge to bash his head against the table. First Yamamoto, and now Rokudo Mukuro. Really, sometimes, he wished Leon would make Reborn a bullet that took away this idiotic kindness.

A soft clatter jerked Tsuna out of his half-asleep state. Stiffling a yawn, he glanced down at the pen on the ground before glancing back up at the blue-haired girl beside him. She seemed frozen to her seat as she stared helplessly at the pen. Tsuna followed her gaze before his head snapped up to gaze at the student in front of him.

With a sly smirk on his face, the boy's foot lifted and moved casually over the pen in a motion that could be mistaken for simple, restless shifting. But Tsuna could see quite clearly what the teen's intention was: one stomp of his foot on top of the pen would snap it in two.

Quick as lightning, Tsuna threw out a hidden string from his sleeve(1) which curled around the pen on the ground, and retrieving the writing tool from the floor directly into his hand. When the bully's foot landed on nothing and only made a loud thump, Tsuna almost smiled at the confused expression on his face.

"Mochida-san! What are you doing stomping your feet?"

From the front of the classroom, a woman, Tsuna recalled her name to be Asaka-sensei, strode over. When she found nothing amiss, she only sent a stern look of disapproval before continuing her lesson again.

As Mochida scowled and glared at the blue-haired girl, the boy in front of her, Joshima Ken, leaned back and slightly outward so that Mochida found himself looking at him instead. The fierce death glare that Joshima sent him made Mochida quickly turn around again.

After a moment, Tsuna extended his hand, offering the pen back to its owner. He frowned a little when she didn't move from her hunched over position. With an imperceptible sigh, he leaned over and placed the pen on her desk.

Before Tsuna could shift back, he felt a large hand on his shoulder and a moment later, he was knocked out of his chair and onto the floor, his head banging heavily against the girl's desk leg.

For half a second, Tsuna thought an assassin of some sort had finally been sent to finish him off, but his brain quickly caught up and told him he would definitely be dead if that was the case. He looked up as a shadow fell over him.

Asaka-sensei, hands on her hips, stared down quizzically at the new student. "What in the world are you doing Sawada-san?"

Tsuna flushed red as his eyes slid past her to Mochida. The boy had a wide smirk on his face and Tsuna instantly knew that Mochida had been the one to push him.

Clambering back onto his feet and trying to ignore the pounding in his head, Tsuna quickly replied, "I accidentally fell asleep and slipped out of my seat."

Asaka-sensei sighed in annoyance. "I understand you must still be suffering from jetlag Sawada-san, but do try to pay attention in class."

"Hai," Tsuna replied apologetically. "Sumimasen."

With one last glance at him, the teacher headed back to the front of the classroom as Tsuna quickly slipped back into his seat.

Tsuna had to resist sending Mochida, who kept glancing triumphantly at him, one of his creepier smiles, the ones that he reserved for enemies and had the promise of revenge in them. Instead, he tried to focus on the lesson, but found that most of the material had already been drilled into his head by Reborn.

So, Tsuna went back to his half-conscious state, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head, and waited for the lunch bell to ring.

**************************Lunch**************************

Tsuna grimaced as he got to his feet. Damn, his head hurt. Without a word, he headed out of the classroom to find the bathroom.

As Tsuna returned to the classroom, he noticed a crowd gathering around the door. His head feeling much better than before, Tsuna quickly pushed his way through the crowd, only to pull up in surprise.

Mochida was towering over the blue-haired girl, who was cowering in Tsuna's desk, a bag clutched against herself. Rokudo, Joshima, and Kakimoto were standing helplessly around her. Tsuna remembered that they were not allowed to use any violence or they would be dragged back to Vendicare, along with…

Tsuna's eyes widened. The girl! He finally recognized her! Rokudo Mukuro's cousin, Dokuro Chrome, whom had been broken out of her parents' house by said boy. If any of them raised a hand, not only would they be locked back up in Vendicare, but Chrome would go with them.

Tsuna, eyes darkening with anger as he scanned the crowd standing around and not helping, quickly strode forward. As he had entered the classroom, he had quickly assessed the situation and realized that Mochida must have tried to take his bag but Dokuro had tried to stop him. Seeing the shock of some of the other students as they stared at the girl, Tsuna also deduced that she had probably never stood up to Mochida like this before.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked, voice mild as he hid the anger he was feeling.

Mochida looked positively delighted that Tsuna was back. "Well look who it is." He sneered. "You didn't tell me Chrome-chan here was your girlfriend. From your appearance, I would have thought you were one of those faggots."

To Mochida's great disappointment, Tsuna's face never faltered. Instead, Tsuna smiled back. "I'm afraid she's not my girlfriend, though anyone would be lucky to have her." Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna saw a look of complete astonishment flood the girl's face.

Mochida sneered. "Then I guess I was right the first time. You are a faggot."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows in mild reproach. "Really," he said in disapproval. "You must watch your language."

Mochida snorted with laughter. "Do you really think you should be mocking me? I could snap your neck without breaking a sweat." He boasted.

Tsuna made his smile turn even sweeter. Time to return a threat of his own. "And I could snap _your_ neck without moving. Shall we test who's correct?"

A murmur rushed through the crowd and Tsuna assumed that Mochida was seen to be one of the strongest in the school. He had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. How strange people could be!

Mochida stepped forward threateningly. "I'm warning you. You better step down from your high horse. My Family is one of the strongest in the Mafia. You wouldn't want to make an enemy out of me."

Oh, so that was why Mochida had so much power here. Tsuna didn't even blink. There was no Family stronger than the Vongola.

Mochida looked frustrated when Tsuna didn't react. He also looked a bit unnerved by the calmness exuded by the other boy. Then, he sneered. "Well if she's not your girlfriend, then you won't mind if I have a little fun with her." Thoughtlessly, his hand reached for Dokuro again.

Big mistake.

Half a second later, Mochida was howling in pain, clutching a bloodied hand to his chest. Another, louder, murmur rushed through the students. What had happened? No one had been able to follow it.

Tsuna heaved a sigh as Mochida's screams got louder. Really, there was nothing to cry about. He had even missed all the important tendons in his hand.

As Mochida's lackeys finally managed to get him calm enough to usher him through the door, Mochida turned hate-filled eyes back at him. "You'll pay!" He snarled. "I'll tell my father and he'll make your Family pay!"

Tsuna was not worried in the least. If anyone was going to pay, it would be Mochida's Family. Hell, if Tsuna was in the least bit vindictive, all he had to do was drop a word to Xanxus-nii and his aniki would have it taken care of in the blink of an eye.

Turning back to Chrome, Tsuna drew closer to the shaking girl. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. He was mildly surprised when the girl actually managed a nod and even held out his bag to him.

Tsuna smiled. The girl seemed to freeze before blushing a deep red. Tsuna's smile widened as he accepted the bag. "Thanks for taking care of my stuff."

Dokuro managed another nod before scrambling out of his seat and slipping back into her own. Tsuna smiled in amusement. "You're quite cute when you relax a bit." He told her cheerfully, and then quickly sweatdropped as the girl turned an even deeper red and returned to staring at her notebook.

With a shake of his head, Tsuna sat down as well to wait out lunch. He could feel the stares of most of the students, particularly from the three standing around Dokuro. Ignoring it all, Tsuna figured he might as well catch up on his lost sleep and promptly closed his eyes and drifted off.

His intuition would tell him if anything dangerous approached.

**(1) Another one of his weapons. Will be revealed later on.**

**Please review.**


	4. First Day: Cold Reception Pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR…**

**TO: ****the Red King****: Yes, Tsuna will have his X-gloves but he won't use them for a while because his flame will give him away as Vongola Decimo.**

**TO: ****Nightmaric****:**** The Varia is on Vongola's side and Tsuna grew up with them… I don't want to give too much away but there will be more about Varia later, **_**much **_**later, when Tsuna and his Guardians go back to Italy.**

**TO: ****doremishine itsuko****:** **This is mostly a family-oriented story but I'm still considering pairings. If there are any, it will be Tsuna with one (or more!) of his Guardians.**

**TO: ****ellesra****:** **Adding me to your community… of course it's alright!**

**TO: ****Tendencies****:****I have not watched Hunter x Hunter so I wouldn't know but if Hisoka throws cards or uses string to attack, then yes it is. Again, I don't want to reveal too much so that's it for now.**

**TO: ****girlpresses****:**** Yes, I guess Chrome does have purple hair… I'll fix that in future chapters… Thanks for the reminder!**

**I think that's about it… one last thing:**

**LIFE GETS BUSY SO I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO PUT UP A CHAPTER PER DAY, BUT THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE A NEW CHAPTER AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it's really encouraging!**

**And here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"I will ask you all once again: what happened to Mochida-san?"

Tsuna stared out the window at the blue, cloudless sky, thoroughly bored. He reluctantly turned his focus back onto the raving headmaster as said man snapped, "Sawada-san! Were you the one who injured Mochida-san?"

"Hai." Tsuna intoned.

"Are you su-! What?!" The headmaster's eyes widened comically at his confession.

Tsuna shrugged. "Mochida took my bag and wouldn't give it back. I got angry and hit him." Tsuna watched carefully as the man spluttered. Clearly, he hadn't expected Tsun to actually confess.

"W-well," The headmaster hurried on. "Mochida-san actually seemed to have implied that it was Dokuro-san who hurt him."

_I knew it,_ Tsuna thought.

"Well he must have been mistaken, what with the pain and all." Tsuna pointed out calmly.

The headmaster nodded as if he had suspected this in the first place. "Well then," The man said briskly, confident of himself once more. "Fighting is not allowed in the classroom so you'll have to be-"

Tsuna never found out what he would be, as one of the secretaries, the one that had helped Tsuna this morning, rushed up and cut him off.

"Sir," she announced. "Mochida-san just got in touch with us. He says he made a mistake and really just tripped."

"What?!" The headmaster looked impatient, but again, the secretary cut him off, this time whispering in his ear.

Two seconds later, the headmaster paled considerably and he seemed to choke on thin air. "Never mind," he gasped out. Motioning frantically to one of the teachers at the back, he stuttered out, "Kato-sensei, please continue on with class!" With a last terrified glance in Tsuna's direction, he all but fled the classroom.

Tsuna turned away again with a small, satisfied smile. It looked like the Ninth had taken care of things. He definitely wouldn't be bothered by the teachers again.

Nothing more happened for the rest of the day and as soon as the school bell rang, Tsuna packed up and rushed out of the classroom, heading for the Primary Section of Namimori School.

Tsuna glanced anxiously at ht ebuilding in front of him, the photograph clutched tightly in his hand. He had already been standing at the gate for the past half hour. There was no way Tsuna could have missed them. With one last glance at the photo, Tsuna headed inside the school.

"Lambo? I-Pin?"

Tsuna frowned at the sheer disbelief in the secretary's voice, as if she couldn't believe anyone would want to be looking for said children. "Yes. I'm here to pick them up. Do you know where I can find them?"

The secretary let out a laugh full of mockery. "They'll probably be on the roof. We've pretty much given up on those two. I believe they skipped most of their classes again so if they haven't left already, they'll be up there."

Tsuna thanked her politely, albeit through gritted teeth, before heading upstairs. _Skipping classes? Why?_

As Tsuna approached the door leading to the roof, a subconscious warning from his brain made him stop a few feet away from the door. Two seconds later, a loud explosion from behind the door ripped it off its hinges and straight at Tsuna.

"Do you think we got him?"

"Probably. I, the great Lambo-sama, rarely misses."

A shuffling sound made both kids turn to the smoke-filled doorway.

"Fortunately for me, this would be one of those rare misses."

Tsuna stepped out of the smoke, waving a hand in front of him to clear the air. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he had managed to step aside so that the door had missed him, and, instead, had hit the cement wall with a loud, metallic clang.

Stepping in front of them, Tsuna finally got a good look at the children who had tried to take his head off. Really, what were they thinking? Both of them looked a bit shell-shocked.

Tsuna smiled. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You'll be living with me for a while. It's nice to finally be able to meet you."

Immediately, an invisible wall seemed to slide between Tsuna and his new charges as the children turned wary. Tsuna paid no mind to it, pretending not to notice.

"That was a nice move," Tsuna commented mildly. "But I don't think you should destroy any more school property."

Tsuna sight inwardly when all he was met with was silence and an increase in tension. Finally, he bent down slightly so that he was at eye-level with them.

"Lambo, I-Pin," Tsuna started. He stared determinedly at both of them. "I want us to be friends. I know it's not easy, so I'll make you a promise: I promise I won't ever stop looking after and caring about you two. Ever. Okay?"

Again, this was met by silence until, "So where will we be staying this time?" Lambo was already stalking away, I-Pin a step behind him. Neither spared Tsuna another glance and it was obvious that getting through to them would be anything but easy.

Tsuna hurried after them. "Actually, if you're not too tired, we could go shopping for anything you need before going home."

Lambo stopped so suddenly that Tsuna almost crashed into him. "Anything?" Green eyes glinted back at him.

Tsuna nodded, happy that he had gotten a response from the nine-year-old. He felt a little worried though when both children smirked at each other.

It was I-Pin ho finally spoke up. "Alright then," she stared up at him almost triumphantly. "Let's go shopping."

Tsuna smiled widely at them before all three headed for the mall.

Tsuna wasn't smiling so widely when, two hours later, he found himself carrying multiple shopping bags once again.

_My wallet is so empty now! And Reborn's probably going to shoot me again for spending so much!_

Out loud, Tsuna questioned, "Lambo, I-Pin, do you really need all this stuff?"

Both Lambo and I-Pin turned to look at him. "You _said_ we could buy anything we needed." Lambo pointed out defensively.

Tsuna sighed. "I guess I did. But really, a _book light_? Our house is equipped with electricity, you know."

Lambo shrugged. "Just in case." He turned back so that Tsuna could no longer see his expression as he traded a triumphant smirk with I-Pin.

Their new caretaker was so stupid.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Routine Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR…**

**Chapter 5**

Tsuna had to refrain himself from slamming his head against the nearest wall. Across from him, both Lambo and I-Pin were reaching eating their breakfast, slowly. _Slowly_. As in, _so slowly that even Tsuna couldn't mistake it for anything other than an attempt by both children to make him __**late**_.

Shit.

Glancing at his watch, Tsuna held back the urge to heave a sigh. It was already 8:25; there was no way he would be able to get to school on time. Primary students didn't start school until 8:45, which meant that neither Lambo nor I-Pin would be late.

Casting his mind back to yesterday as he folded his arms and settled down to wait out this bout of stubbornness, Tsuna recalled how, as soon as all three of them had reached the house, both Lambo and I-Pin had seemed uncertain as to what to do next. It wasn't until Tsuna had told them, "I have the master bedroom, but you can both take your pick of the other rooms" that they acted normally again. Not surprisingly, Lambo and I-Pin had chosen the two roomsfarthest from his.

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts as I-Pin chirped, "We're done!"

Tsuna sighed and nodded. "Grab your bags and let's go then. I don't want you to be late."

Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of the Primary Section of Namimori. Before Lambo or I-Pin could take a single step into the schoolyard, Tsuna halted them in their tracks with a stern, you-will-listen-to-me "Matte."

Tsuna rarely spoke like this. Back home, several of the Arcobaleno, namely Skull and Colonello, as well as a few Varia members, especially Lussuria-nii, had often commented how scary Tsuna could become when he put on his serious face. The effect was the same here. Lambo and I-Pin looked reluctantly back at Tsuna. Neither moved an inch from where they were standing.

Bending down, Tsuna gave them each a meaningful stare. "I don't want to hear anymore of you two skipping classes, is that clear? You go to school to learn, and I know Namimori School does not keep students that do not attend their classes. I don't want either of you to get kicked out. Okay?"

Tsuna sighed as neither of them responded, but he knew he had gotten his message across. "Try to have fun. Even I can admit that not all classes are enjoyable but I'm sure there are at least a few that you like." Tsuna let his face relax again. "I'll come pick you up after school again so please wait for me."

Lambo and I-Pin didn't waste a second in scampering off towards the school without a backward glance at Tsuna. If they had, they might have been surprised at the waving hand in the air and affectionate smile on their guardian's face.

But neither saw it, and Tsuna himself headed for his own school after making sure both his charges entered the school safely.

And so it went. For the next two weeks, the three new housemates settled into a routine, with Lambo and I-Pin doing their best to make Tsuna's life hard, and Tsuna patiently trying to draw them out of their shell. The only difference was that, on his way into his own section of the school, he had felt cold eyes boring into him from somewhere but had never managed to catch it. Tsuna raised his guard of course, but he couldn't seem to find it in himself to be truly scared of whoever was watching him.

"Sawada-san."

Tsuna glanced up at Kimura-sensei. He had caught several worried glances directed his way when Tsuna failed to arrive on time day after day.

"A word, please." Kimura-sensei gestured towards the door.

"Hai, sensei." Tsuna quickly got up, following. As Tsuna passed Mochida, who had finally come back a few days ago sporting a heavily bandaged hand, the boy had gotten even more aggressive. Apparently, he had been pissed that his father was unable to do anything for him in regard to his problem with Tsuna. In addition, Mochida had even been made to take the omerta that he would not let out that Tsuna was Vongola Decimo. This was both good and bad for Tsuna. On one hand, Tsuna's secret was safe for a while longer, but on the other hand, Mochida's slow brain had deducted that Tsuna couldn't truly harm him if he didn't use any abilities that would give himself away. So, Mochida had continued trying to corner him anytime he was alone. Tsuna could take down the boy easily but he didn't want to fight, partly because he didn't want to, but also because showing any great martial arts skill would gain _attention_. And that was the last thing Tsuna wanted at the moment. Without Reborn, the other Arcobaleno, Varia, and Guardians, he didn't want to face a frontal onslaught from the enemy anytime soon. Tsuna was strong, but even he couldn't face a whole army alone. So, he continued evading Mochida's attempts at hurting him, which only seemed to frustrate the bully even more.

Outside the classroom, Kimura turned worried eyes on his student. He knew he wasn't supposed to have favorites, but Tsuna had quickly established himself in his classroom as a hardworking student, not to mention he was one of the _sanest_ in the class.

"Is something wrong, Sawada-san?" Kimura questioned. "You've been late for the past two weeks."

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about. There's just something I have to sort out with my, er, siblings. I think things will be back to normal in another week or so." Here he sent his teacher an apologetic look. "I guess that's not very responsible, is it? I'm really sorry."

But Kimura was already shaking his head. "If you need a week to sort your problem out, that's fine with me. I'll make sure you don't get in trouble with the office or anything." He paused before staring down at Tsuna with a small amount of amusement. "Although I don't think that would be a problem anyway, would it?"

Tsuna smiled again before shaking his head. "I would actually appreciate it if you could cover for me. My tutor back in Italy isn't exactly the… sanest of people. His favorite hobby is torturing me. I'd rather give him less things to get mad at me about."

Kimura chuckled. "Very well then, consider it done. Homeroom's almost over so you'd better take your seat."

"Hai, thank you very much, sensei." Tsuna quickly hurried back into the classroom just as the bell rang.

_Siblings, ka?_ Tsuna mused. _I suppose Lambo and I-Pin are like that. Annoying but endearing. I'll definitely get through to them somehow._

**Another chapter up! Please review.**


	6. Routine Broken: A Trust is Formed

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters from KHR…**

**Thank you so much for the continued reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

"A-ano,"

Tsuna glanced up, surprised. He had continued trying to get through to the purple-haired girl and had finally managed to get her to respond to his "good mornings" with a shy "hi". Of course, that didn't mean she ever started conversation with him. This was a surprise.

"What is it?" Tsuna eyed her curiously.

Blushing, Dokuro muttered something under her breath. Tsuna was by no means hard of hearing; in fact, he had a pretty good sense of all the sounds around him, but even he couldn't catch what she had said.

"Er, come again?" Tsuna watch as an even darker blush spread over the girl's face, and it seemed that her brief bout of courage had just ended. Glancing around, he noticed Joshima was missing, not to mention the stares that both Kakimoto and Rokudo had been sending him since day 1.

"Dokuro-san," Koto-sensei's impatient voice suddenly sounded from the front of the classroom. "Have you got a partner yet, or do I have to assign you one again?"

Oh. So that was what Chrome had wanted to ask. Smile widening, Tsuna leaned around the purple-haired girl so that he could see the teacher. "I'm her partner sensei."

Blushing again, Chrome quickly ducked her head before slipping back into her desk. The teacher looked surprised but only nodded. "Good then, you may discuss what you will cook for your project until the bell rings."

Tsuna quickly scooted over to desk. "So what would you like to do, Dokuro-san?" He watched as Dokuro, still staring at her notebook, her hands clenching tightly to the hem of her uniform, freeze under the question. Patiently, he waited for her to speak.

"Cake."

The reply was soft, but this time Tsuna heard it. Smiling, he nodded. "Okay," He agreed. "What kind of cake?"

Again, another long pause before, "Strawberry mousse."

Tsuna blinked in surprise before breaking out into a small grin of delight. "That's my favourite! When do you want to start?"

Dokuro blushed again and chanced a glance up at Tsuna. "Anytime is okay."

Tsuna looked thoughtfully at her. "Then how about the coming weekend at my house?" Tsuna watched his partner freeze again before glancing behind her. Frowning, he followed her gaze, only to meet a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Is that alright?" Tsuna directed this question at Dokuro. She should really decide for herself. But the purple-haired girl still didn't reply so Tsuna relented and turned to her cousin.

"If you want, you can come over as well." Tsuna offered. "My kitchen's definitely big enough."

"Kufufu," Rokudo stared amusedly at the new student. "Simply inviting us over to your house without asking any questions, Tsunayoshi-kun? That might be hazardous to your health."

Tsuna blinked before smiling ruefully. Rokudo's personality was the exact opposite of his shy cousin, but that shouldn't really come as a surprise. Shrugging, he replied, "I don't mind." He paused before continuing, "I tend to trust most people from the very beginning. After all, I can't expect them to trust me if I don't put any effort into it first."

Ignoring the brief flash of surprise that filtered into Rokudo's eyes, Tsuna turned back to Dokuro. "Come over anytime on Saturday. I'll be home all day. We can bake the cake then." With a last smile, Tsuna returned to his desk.

The bell shrilled loudly over the babble of voices, signifying the end of another day of school. Getting up, Tsuna quickly packed up and hurried out of the classroom. Again, as he ran out of the school building, he could feel a pair of eyes following him, and again, he ignored it. He knew the person would make himself known sooner or later.

Reaching the Primary Section, Tsuna frowned as Lambo and I-Pin were, once again, no where in sight. Sighing, he entered the school, only to be called over by the secretary.

"Your charges' teacher has informed the headmaster that they have been causing trouble for the other students." The secretary told Tsuna, leading him down a hallway.

Tsuna frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

The secretary turned a corner. "Apparently, they stole the answer keys from the teacher's desk and got caught by another student in the class." As they reached a door marked 'PRINCIPAL', the secretary commented offhandedly, "I'm not really surprised. They must have been up to something since their attendance has been perfect for the last two and a half weeks."

Tsuna turned, eyes cold but voice still impeccably polite. "I asked them to attend all their classes," He told the startled secretary. "And there better be hard proof that they did steal the answer key or you'll find yourself apologizing to a couple of students very soon."

Without another word, Tsuna knocked sharply on the door before pushing it open, stepping in, and closing it in the frozen secretary's face.

"Ah, Sawada-san," The headmaster got up, a shark-like smile on his face. "I'm the headmaster here, Kano Tetsuya. When Lambo and I-Pin told me that their guardian was a sixteen-year-old, I almost didn't believe them. As you were still in school, I asked the secretary to bring you in here when you arrived."

Tsuna only nodded, his eyes glancing down at his two charges. Both were hunched over in their seats, staring at the ground.

"I heard about what happened from the secretary." The headmaster nodded sitting down again as Tsuna also took a seat.

"Yes, disappointing how some students, no matter how hard we teachers try, still has no respect for us or themselves." The principal turned his predatory smile on the two children.

Tsuna didn't bat an eyelash. "Is there any proof?"

Kano, as well as Lambo and I-Pin, all looked at him. The headmaster looked shocked. "Well, the student saw the answer keys under their desk. And it _is _these two we're talking about. So obviously-"

Tsuna cut him off by getting up and motioning for Lambo and I-Pin to do the same. "This is a waste of time." He told Kano coldly, picking up his charges' jackets and helping them put it on. They seemed to be too dazed by the change of events to do it themselves. "Unless you give me proof, perhaps a video of it or something of the sort, Lambo and I-Pin are, as far as I'm concerned, innocent. We'll be taking our leave now."

Without another word, Tsuna gave a curt bow of his head and, picking up the two school bags still on the ground, ushered both children out of the office, leaving a very stunned headmaster behind.

On the way back, I-Pin suddenly darted forward, moving in front of Tsuna so that the group stopped moving forward. Tsuna blinked, looking down at I-Pin as the girl suddenly bowed from the waist.

"I-Pin is really sorry!"

Tsuna froze. That was about the last thing he expected her to say. He watched as one of her hands darted out to drag Lambo beside her. The youngest Bovino didn't say anything but he also bowed without any reluctance.

Tsuna sighed. "Stop that. Come on, let's keep walking."

As the three continued home, Tsuna was silent for a while. Finally, "Did you steal the answer keys?"

Both children's answers came rapidly in the form of a vehement "no".

Tsuna nodded. "Alright, then there's nothing to be sorry about."

More silence, but this time, Lambo, after a moment's hesitation, spoke up, voice low. "We're not sorry for that. We're sorry we've been so troublesome for the past two weeks even though you bought all that stuff for us without question, and you walked us to and from school every day, and today you believed us when we said we didn't steal the answer keys."

Tsuna glanced down. A small smile appeared on his face. "Well, I suppose I could accept your apology for that." Reaching out, he took both their hands in his before continuing on. He held his breath as both children stiffened in surprise but almost grinned when they both relaxed and made no attempt to pull away.

"Tell you what," Tsuna continued. "If you promise you'll continue doing well in school, then I'll call it even. Promise?"

Both children turned to smile up at him. Tsuna beamed back. This was the first time he had seen either children smile.

"Promise, Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna's smile widened. _Tsuna-nii, ka?_ He could get used to that.


	7. Forewarning of the Mist and the Skylark

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR…**

**TO: ****girlpresses****:****I'll definitely relate the answer key problem with Mochida. This should make things more interesting.**

**TO: ****Seriyuu****:****I will start introducing more of the guardians in the next chapters. I just had to get the relationship between Tsuna, Lambo, and I-Pin resolved first.**

**To everyone else, thanks so much for reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

**On with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

"Tsuna-nii! Ohayou-gozaimasu!"

Tsuna looked up, blinking in surprise at seeing I-Pin and Lambo standing in the doorway, up and dressed at, he glanced at his watch, 7:45 in the morning!

"What are you two doing up so early?" Tsuna quickly racked his brain for any memories of the two children telling him about having to go to school early today. He came up with nothing.

Lambo moved into the room, trying to look alert. He hated waking up this early, but I-Pin had all but kicked him out of bed this morning with nothing but a "hurry up or we'll make Tsuna-nii late again" warning. Of course, after that, he _had_ to get up, if only to show Tsuna-nii that he wasn't going to cause anymore trouble. Sensing Tsuna's puzzlement, he spoke up, trying to stifle a yawn, "We couldn't sleep."

Lambo blinked blearily when stifled laughter came as an answer, joined in a moment later by familiar, but muffled, giggles. He suddenly snapped completely awake when he felt something drip onto his pants. Glancing down, he saw that the milk he had taken out had spilled from his cup, onto the counter, and was currently dripping off the edge of it.

Flushing with embarrassment, Lambo quickly placed the carton of milk on the counter. But before he could attempt to clean up the mess, Tsuna was already at his side.

"Don't mind, Lambo." Tsuna assured him. "I'll clean it up. You go to the bathroom and get cleaned up." Glancing over at the I-Pin, Tsuna called out, "I-Pin, could you get Lambo something else to wear? Breakfast will be ready by the time you two come back down so don't worry about it. Go on." With that, Lambo quickly slipped off the stool he had been sitting on and, flashing Tsuna an apologetic look, scampered upstairs with I-Pin, the girl scolding him al the way.

Half an hour later, al three were standing in front of the Primary Section. Tsuna quickly knelt down to their level.

"Now listen, you two," Tsuna waited until they both turned to face him. "No matter what the headmaster says, you two didn't do anything wrong. If he threatens to suspend or expel you, or punish you in any way, tell him to talk to me. But please don't mention anything about me being Vongola Decimo."

Both kids nodded solemnly. Even they knew the need for secrecy as the threat of Millefiore drew closer.

Tsuna nodded back, satisfied. "Just one more thing then," he said briskly. "The teacher who told the headmaster about this; what was his name?"

Lambo and I-Pin exchanged glances. "it was Kouno-sensei. He's the principal's cousin." I-Pin replied.

Tsuna frowned. "What about the student who 'caught' you?"

Lambo snorted. "A school bully. We hate him because he's always picking on someone. And no one can do anything about it either because he apparently comes from a strong Family. His name is Mochida Genzo."

_Bingo._

Smiling again, Tsuna straightened up. "Thanks. That's all I need to know. I have to get to school now but I'll come pick you up after school as usual."

Tsuna waved as the two children headed up the stairs, affection flooding into him when they waved back.

Turning, Tsuna headed to his section of Namimori, pulling out his cell phone along the way.

_"I'm busy, so make it quick. Who is this?"_

Tsuna chuckled at the impatient voice on the other end. "Ohayo, Viper-nii."

There was a long pause before a sigh that suspiciously bordered on relief was heard. _"Brat, where have you been? Our Mr. Sunshine of a leader has gone from bad to worse. He's taken up threatening to bash Squalo's head in recently since none of us could tell him where you went."_

Tsuna sweatdropped. The Varia was always so crazy. "I'm in Japan."

_"Japan?"_

"Yeah, Namimori to be exact."

_"Namimori?!"_

There was a loud crash as something expensive-sounding dropped to the ground. A second later, curses that Tsuna was sure he wasn't supposed to hear at his age spewed over the phone. "Viper-nii?"

The cursing stopped abruptly. _"Be careful, brat."_ Viper eventually said. _"There's been rumors flying around in Italy, rumors only of course, but our people have been saying that Byakuran's going to make a move soon. And his first order to his troops will be sending them to Namimori, where some of the strongest assassins and Family members are going to school."_

Tsuna digested this calmly. At the back of his mind, he wondered if the Ninth had already known this before sending him here. "I see. So how much do I owe you for this information?"

_"Nothing," _came the tense reply. _"I said they were rumors only. But if Boss finds out where you are, he's going to go ballistic on the old man."_

Tsuna smiled a bit. "Just don't tell him then." His suggestion was met with a snort but he forged on. "Xanxus-nii won't miss anything if he doesn't know. Besides, I called you specifically for a favor."

Interest sparked in the Arcobaleno's voice. "What is it?"

"I need you to do a little digging around. Can you get me information on Gokudera Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome, and, if you can, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

No reply.

"Viper-nii?" Tsuna sounded disappointed. "You can't?"

_"Oh, I can,"_ The Mist Arcobaleno's voice sounded unusually grave. _"But why do you need it?"_

Tsuna smiled. He could hear the underlying question: _How do you even know these dangerous people?_

"They go to Namimori as well. How much do I owe you for this?"

_"Nothing, just promise me you'll be careful."_ Viper's voice was sharp.

Tsuna's voice was warm when he spoke. "I promise Viper-nii. Thank you."

_"Hmph. Who do you think will get the blame if you get killed?" _The Arcobaleno sounded grumpy, but Tsuna knew better.

_"I'll see what I can find" _ were Viper's parting words.

As Tsuna stepped onto the school grounds of Namimori High, again, he felt sharp, cold eyes watching him. But instead of ignoring it this time, Tsuna shifted and looked up at the roof, eyes narrowed against the sunlight to meet a pair of cool, blue-grey eyes observing him. As Tsuna continued to gaze searchingly at the boy, he instinctively knew that this raven-haired student was someone to be feared, especially in battle. But even as he watched, the boy turned and walked away, facial features never changing from its stoic mask.

Tsuna's jaw tightened momentarily. _Who was that?_

As he headed into the school, Tsuna knew that the mysterious student had just issued a challenge for Tsuna to find out for himself.

Tsuna would resolve this problem at lunch. Now that he didn't have to worry about Lambo and I-Pin, he could concentrate on his search for his six guardians. Having a person who exuded such a dangerous aura could be beneficial to the Vongola, not to mention he felt the same interest in this boy as he had felt in Yamamoto.

**Thanks for reading up to here! Please send some reviews.**


	8. The Sky Meets the Skylark

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR…**

**Thanks for all the reviews again!**

**Chapter 8**

"I'm surprised you're actually still here, Sawada."

Tsuna froze, his writing hand stopping with the pencil hovering over his essay.

It was Study Period: break for the teachers, torture for the students.

Slowly, Tsuna raised his head to meet Mochida's gaze. Mochida smirked. "I heard from my brother that those two loser kids you always take around had to cheat to pass a test. Well, I suppose stupidity runs in the family."

There was a funny roaring sound in Tsuna's ears, as if he was standing beside a waterfall instead of sitting in a classroom. Then, without letting any emotion become visible to the bastard sitting in front of him, Tsuna looked back down at his essay and continued to write. He could sense the stares of everyone in the class; the animosity between Mochida and himself had become the highlight of the day. Any new development to it only increased their interest.

Mochida didn't seem perturbed that Tsuna had ignored him and went back to his work. In fact, his smirk only widened as he continued, "Aren't you afraid they might have a little… accident today? Like maybe an accidental fall from the roof that they always-"

BANG!

In one swift movement, Tsuna had dropped his pencil, reached forward, snagged Mochida by the front of his uniform, jerked him out of his seat, and slammed him against the desk. To say that Mochida was shocked was an understatement. Tsuna was both smaller and less muscular than Mochida, but, without any trouble at all, Tsuna had managed to haul him out of his seat and was now holding him in such a way that he couldn't move an inch in fear of breaking a bone as Tsuna's clenched fist dug into his chest.

"Congratulations, Mochida." Tsuna said calmly. "You have finally, _finally_, pissed me off. What would you like as a prize? Broken ribs? Or maybe just a broken jaw?" Tsuna forced more pressure into the hand holding Mochida in place and the bully let out a soft whimper as he felt his ribs crack.

"Tell me what you did with them." Tsuna growled. When Mochida didn't reply, Tsuna snapped at him, "Hurry up, or I'll break every bone in your body." No one in the room doubted this and Mochida knew it.

"I told my brother to take them to the top of the roof and drop them over the edge," Mochida babbled. "But it was just a suggestion and I didn't really mean-"

"Save it," Tsuna let the boy go, turning and striding for the door, not even bothering to grab his things. He had been careless and hadn't thought to ask Lambo and I-Pin what they could do in terms of self-defense. If anything happened to them, it would be his fault.

As Tsuna ran out of the building, he had to hold back the frustration building up inside him. What a school this was, where students got revenge on other students by going these low extremes.

Glancing up at the roof, Tsuna noted that the fastest way to Lambo and I-Pin would be over the rooftops. From his sleeve, a card, attached with almost invisible string, shot upward only to embed itself into one wall of Namimori High. Using his momentum, Tsuna retracted the string and swung himself up to the roof. With well-practiced ease, a simple flick of his wrist sent the card flying back into his hand.

Running on the rooftops proved to be harder than Tsuna thought it would be. The sloping sides and occasional metal fences slowed him down even more. But he needn't have worried. By the time Tsuna reached the Primary Section, five semi-unconscious boys were slumped in different positions on the ground. By the roof door, Lambo and I-Pin stood, looking wide-eyed but safe.

And standing amidst all of this was the same raven-haired boy he had seen this morning.

Eyes narrowing, Tsuna landed behind him. "Who are you? And why have you been watching me for the past two and a half weeks?"

Tsuna didn't flinch when cold, winter-grey eyes turned to meet his own brown ones. Then, quite suddenly, the boy in front of him disappeared. Tsuna felt a rush of wind pass him before stopping behind him. Just as quickly, Tsuna also disappeared and reappeared behind said boy, as twin tonfas slashed down at where he had been standing only half a second ago.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment until the raven-haired boy smirked and lowered his weapons. "I expect nothing less from someone in the Vongola Family."

Tsuna raised his guard immediately. With a flick of his hand, three cards appeared in each hand. If one had looked closely enough, they might have been able to catch sight of the thin, silver-tinted edge that signified that a lethal blade had been carefully and meticulously melded with the card.

"I'll ask again," Tsuna hadn't raised the cards in front of him yet. Somehow, he sensed that this boy didn't work for Millefiore but it didn't hurt to be cautious. "Who are you and why have you been watching me?"

The other boy gazed impassively at him before giving a name. "Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna immediately recognized the name. Hibari Kyouya, prodigal assassin and a genius to boot, and rumored to have even more kills than the whole of Varia. But not dangerous; at least, not to Tsuna. Shoulders relaxing, he slipped his cards away and sketched a quick bow. "Thank you for protecting my charges, Hibari-san. I probably wouldn't have reached here in time."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "They were breaking school rules. As are you, herbivore."

Tsuna pointed out cheerfully, "I've been late for the past two weeks and you didn't try to attack me then."

Hibari frowned before slipping his tonfas away. "You are not an opponent I would wish to surprise." He said simply. "The fact that you could keep up with my speed only confirms that."

It was Tsuna's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Oh? So if we were to have a fair fight, you would attack me then?"

Hibari began walking away. "I would win" was the arrogant reply.

Tsuna stared after him, utterly bemused. Complete opposite to Yamamoto from what he could tell, and yet both made him want to try harder to break that exterior mask and find out what was underneath it. Smiling, Tsuna waved. "Ja ne, Hibari-san! I'll owe you a fight!"

Tsuna felt more than saw the assassin stiffen in surprise at the lack of fear and friendly departing words but didn't call him out on it. He had more important things to attend to at the moment.

"Lambo! I-Pin! Are you two alright?" Tsuna quickly gave them a once over, checking for any injuries he might have missed. But both children shook their heads.

"We're fine Tsuna-nii," I-Pin assured him. "Hibari-san arrived before they could do anything to us."

Tsuna nodded in relief. "I see; thank goodness for that."

The three of them exchanged a few more words before each of them hurried back to their own classes. Tsuna sent one last glance in the direction that Hibari had left in. The assassin had made it clear that he knew Tsuna was in the Vongola Family. But not once had he mentioned that Tsuna was also Vongola Decimo.

By the time Tsuna slipped back into class, Mochida was gone. Asaka-sensei had already started her lesson but broke off when Tsuna came in. There was an awkward pause. Tsuna knew all the teachers had been warned not to punish or scold Tsuna in any way that might leave at the end of Vongola's wrath, so Tsuna spoke up.

"I seem to have developed quite a temper, sensei. I will go apologize to Mochida when I see him next." _Which will be never_, Tsuna thought, as Asaka-sensei nodded in approval. _No one hurts my Family and gets away with it._

Tsuna blinked in surprise at that last thought before suppressing a small smile. The Ninth had never said his Family could only consist of his six guardians.

"Hibari-san?"

Hibari glanced up at the looming figure of one of his fellow members of the Disciplinary Committee. "What?"

Kusakabe chose his words carefully. "Are you worried about something? You seem a bit off today."

Hibari pondered this, wondering if he should get offended. Deciding it was too much trouble, he simply shook his head before heading off on his rounds just as the bell rang. He paused by a window, watching again as the new student rushed out of the school and towards the Primary Section. Frowning inwardly, he wondered what it was about this boy that had him so interested. After all, it wasn't everyday Hibari let someone off the hook for breaking school rules, much less for over two weeks. Getting annoyed, he turned and stalked off down the hallway.

Whoever Hibari caught _breathing_ the wrong way would be very unfortunate today.

**Another chapter done! Please review!**


	9. A Visit From the Illusionists

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR…**

**TO: ****Hitsugaya's GreenEyes****:**** Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, and Haru are all 16 yrs old. Hibari, Mukuro, and Ryohei are 17 yrs old. Chrome is 15 yrs old. Tsuna's class ranges from 15 yr olds to 17 yr olds.**

**TO: ****clippit****:**** Other characters will start coming up soon. I am planning on spending one or two chapters on each of the guardians.**

**TO: ****phppsmss:****Yes, Mochida will be gone soon. I'll put in something about that later on.**

**TO: ****Reimei MacGregor****: The other soon-to-be guardians will be coming up in the next chapters. Since Tsuna has only been in Namimori for about three weeks and has already met several of his future guardians (he doesn't know that yet), I'll probably keep it at this pace. I plan to make this story pretty long since the focus of this is Tsuna's interaction with his Family, how they met, etc. Later on, they will face off against Millefiore but I might put that in a sequel.**

**So once again, thank you for all the reviews. I never expected for so many people to like it!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

"Lambo! Tsuna-nii already told you not to use those bombs in the house!"

Tsuna glanced nervously at the ceiling. Lambo had "accidentally" thrown several bombs inside the house yesterday, and all three of them had ended up doing manual labor for half the day to make the house look presentable for its expected guests. Tsuna relaxed when a slightly sulking Lambo appeared, a triumphant I-Pin behind him.

"Alright, you two," Tsuna glanced around the spotless living room. "I think we're done. Just in time too. They'll be here any minute now."

Stretching, Tsuna requsted, "Lambo, could you give the kitchen on last look around? Just make sure everything's there."

The young Bovino nodded and headed for the kitchen. Tsuna turned to I-Pin next. "I-Pin, I'm counting on you with Dokuro-san."

I-Pin nodded eagerly. "I-Pin will do her best to make Chrome-san feel at ease!"

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks, I-Pin."

_Ding-dong!_

Tsuna headed for the front door as I-Pin hurried away to make sure Lambo hadn't blown anything up again.

"Ohayo!"

Tsuna stepped aside to let the group pass. Dokuro stuttered out a quiet "hello", Joshima glared at him, and Kakimoto barely glanced at him, but Rokudo stopped beside him, smiling widely.

"Thank you for inviting us over, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled back cheerfully, though his expression was slightly strained. "I don't mind, but I also don't think you gave me much of a choice, Rokudo-san."

The blue-haired boy chuckled. "Kufufu. I couldn't possibly let my precious Chrome go into a stranger's house alone."

Tsuna blinked. "So if we become friends, you would let her come alone?"

Rokudo looked even more amused. "Friends? Us? You really do have quite a naïve way of thinking, Tsunayoshi-kun. Even you must have heard about who I am."

Tsuna calmly ushered the boy inside, closing the door behind him. "Even so, I'd like us to be friends." He told him quietly, not missing the surprise that flashed across Rokudo's face.

A loud shout from the kitchen sent both of them to investigate. Tsuna groaned at the scene presented to him. I-Pin was restraining Lambo, who seemed to have thrown a bomb in the direction of Joshima. It had missed and had hit the dining table instead, which had quite suddenly become a heap of firewood on the ground. Kakimoto was restraining Joshima, who was simultaneously shouting at Lambo and Kakimoto.

_Ah well_, Tsuna thought with a sigh. _At least we're all set for winter now._

Joshima was still shouting. "What are you doing, Kaki-pi?! Let me go! That brat just attacked me!"

Kakimoto didn't loosen his grip. "You're the one who called him a stupid cow in the first place."

Joshima made a sound of complete disbelief. "Yeah, so? That instantly gives him the right to throw a _bomb_ at me?!"

Before another word could be said, Tsuna cut in. "I'm really sorry Joshima. Lambo, calm down. What did I say about the bombs?"

Reluctantly, Lambo stopped struggling and I-Pin sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said sheepishly to all his guests. "I forgot to tell you about my siblings. This is Lambo, and she's I-Pin."

I-Pin quickly made her way over to Dokuro, who had been standing off to the side all this time. "Tsuna-nii says you're going to make strawberry Mousse. May I help, Chrome-san?"

From beside Rokudo, Tsuna smiled affectionately as his classmate, after a moment's hesitation, started to respond to the younger girl. Dokuro Chrome had grown on him, and he would hate to see her get hurt in any way. He was completely oblivious to the close observation of her cousin, who was staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright," Tsuna called out. "Let's get started. I've got a couple of ovens so we can all bake our cakes at the same time."

"Ours look pretty good, ne?" Tsuna glanced at Chrome before peering back into the oven. During the last hour, Chrome had, under both Tsuna's and I-Pin's influence, loosened up enough to actually hold a conversation with them. Tsuna had asked if he could call her Chrome instead and, blushing slightly, the girl had agreed.

"Hai," Chrome agreed softly. She paused for a bit before continuing. "At least, it's better than Mukuro-nii's cake."

Tsuna tried to keep a straight face as he turned to face the other occupants in the room. Key word being 'tried'. He gave up when dangerous-looking purple smoke started streaming out of the oven and almost fell over laughing. Or maybe from the toxic air he now had to inhale.

Joshima glanced over angrily. "Oi, stop laughing! I don't see what's so fun-" He stopped abruptly when soft, unfamiliar giggles joined their host's laughter. Beside him, he felt Kaki-pi still as well as, for the first time they had met Mukuro-sama's cousin, she started to laugh.

"Oya, oya," Mukuro's amused voice sounded. "If even Chrome's laughing, then I suppose we're a pretty comical sight, ne Ken?"

Ken glanced over at him. Under the smile was a soft look of delight that had ever rarely appeared. He felt himself relax a bit, but stiffened again when a popping sound started behind him.

"I think," Tsuna gasped out. "That it's high time we get out of here before we either die of toxic gas or get caught in an explosion."

A few moments later, they were all assembled in the living room. Following their retreat, a low rumble shook the whole house before something that sounded like a car crashing headlong into a brick wall came from the kitchen. The silence that followed was only broken by a sizzling sound in the kitchen.

Tsuna glanced around him. "Well, the house is still standing so I think we're good." He moved cautiously into the kitchen towards the oven that held his and Chrome's cake. Peering inside, he sent a triumphant smile in Chrome's direction.

"Our cake survived!" Tsuna exclaimed cheerfully. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"D-demo," Chrome started, glancing around at the wreckage surrounding them. "Your kitchen didn't."

Tsuna also looked around before shrugging. "I'll get someone to fix it up later," He said, waving a hand in the air. "That's the advantage of being rich."

Turning to Mukuro, Tsuna grinned. "Chrome-chan and I can help you make another cake if you want, Mukuro-san, Ken, Chikusa."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Earlier, when Tsuna had started calling his cousin 'Chrome-chan', he had insisted on first-name basis for them as well. It seemed Tsuna had adapted without problem. And now, he had his kitchen destroyed and all he cared about was helping them make another cake. "You are full of surprises, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna shrugged and was about to reply when the phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment; I'll be right back."

"Moshi moshi?" Tsuna frowned when a babble of voices spewed over the phone.

"Viper-nii, is that you?"

"_Yes brat, of course it is. Who else would it-"_

"_VOOOOIIII!!! You stupid brat, what are you doing in Namimori?!"_

Tsuna flinched, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Squalo-nii? How did you find out?"

Viper cut them off before either of them could start. _"Tsuna, get out of there. We just got word that Byakuran sent assassins there a couple of hours ago. Do you understand? They are __**there right now**__, Tsuna! You need to leave get out of there __**right now**__!"_

Tsuna froze as, outside, his enhanced hearing picked up the familiar whistling sound of several bullets heading in his direction.

**Hope you enjoyed it up to this point! Please review!**


	10. Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR…**

**TO: ****Blakk Magic****:**** If you had a story idea, maybe you should try to write it. You never know, it might turn out really well. Besides, posting stories here isn't for marks!**

**TO: ****Nightmaric****: Varia appearance… might not happen for a while yet but there will definitely be more conversations between Tsuna and them.**

**So once again, thanks for all the reviews. I know this chapter didn't go up as fast as the other ones but I had a lot of other stuff to do today. I know I left the last chapter as a cliffhanger (Yay, my first!), so I made an effort to get the next chapter out tonight.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 10**

CRASH!!!

Tsuna dove to the side as the bullets slammed into the windows beside him. The glass seemed to repel them for about half a second but, to Tsuna's horror, the bullets were surrounded by deathperation flames, rendering the bulletproof glass useless. The bullets soared into the room but instead of moving straight, they defied the laws of physics, _turned, and headed directly at him._

Swearing in several languages, Tsuna rolled away from the oncoming attack. His cards wouldn't do any good against dying will flames. On the other end of the phone, Viper and Squalo's frantic voices could be heard. Lifting the receiver to his ear, Tsuna shouted back, "I'm a little busy right now so I'll call you back later. Thanks for the warning, Viper-nii!"

With that, Tsuna dropped the phone on the ground and sprinted towards the kitchen. "Lambo, I-Pin!" He shouted. "Get the others and get out of the house! Now!"

Of course, since when has anyone ever listened to a warning without question? All six other occupants of the house were already in the doorway of the kitchen, trying to see what the commotion was. When they saw Tsuna heading in their direction with several bullets streaking behind him, they all froze. But Mukuro only hesitated for a brief second before grabbing his cousin and making a beeline for the front door. Ken and Chikusa were right at his heels with Lambo and I-Pin bringing up the rear.

As soon as Tsuna heard them open the front door, he turned and faced the oncoming bullets. "I guess I have no choice," He muttered. Reaching into his pocket, Tsuna took out the pair of X-Gloves he had received five years ago. Quickly slipping them on, he clenched his fists and bright, sky flames burst into being.

Whoosh!

Tsuna sent a wave of flames in the direction of the bullets that managed to take out half of them but also create a huge hole in the wall behind that. With a small grimace, he turned and headed outside.

Tsuna ran out, only to find Mukuro staring at him with undisguised triumph. "As I said," Mukuro said silkily. "You really are full of surprises, _Vongola_."

Tsuna scowled. Great. His secret was out. Just what he needed.

Tsuna had no time to ponder on the triumphant expression on Mukuro's face though as the remaining eight bullets streaked towards his head. Hands outstretched, he sent a wave of ice rushing at the bullets. Seven fell to the ground. One turned again, this time weaving around so that Tsuna could not get a direct hit. Tsuna tried to jump back but the bullet followed his movements, this time targeting his forehead.

Suddenly, a dark-haired boy darted in between them and a flash of metal was all Tsuna managed to see before the bullet dropped to the ground, neatly sliced in half.

Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the newcomer. "Yamamoto!"

But Yamamoto did not answer. Instead, he stared back, an unreadable expression on his face. "You're Vongola Decimo?" He finally asked.

Tsuna's eyes immediately narrowed. What was wrong with them? First Mukuro's triumphant expression, and now Yamamoto's expressionless one. _I really need Viper-nii's reports on them._

Tsuna extinguished the dying will flames on his hands before smiling at Yamamoto. "Yes, I'm Vongola Decimo." He said calmly. "Thanks for jumping in when you did. I wasn't sure whether I could dodge that last bullet or not."

Yamamoto nodded, still staring at him with a curiously blank expression before turning and walking away.

Tsuna stared after him, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Somehow, he knew things were just going to get harder from here.

Turning back to his guests, Tsuna observed Mukuro's face. The triumphant expression was gone now, replaced by the same creepy smile as before. Chrome still looked a bit shocked while Ken and Chikusa just stared at him with twin expressions of disbelief.

"You're Vongola?" Ken looked like someone had punched him in the face.

Chikusa seemed to handle it a bit better as he nudged Ken with one elbow. "Ken, close your mouth. You look like an idiot."

Ken's mouth abruptly snapped up before opening again to yell at Chikusa.

Tsuna ignored this and stepped closer to Mukuro and Chrome. "By this time tomorrow, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knows who I am. I just have one question: do you mind?"

Surprisingly, it was Chrome who answered first with a shake of her head. "I don't mind," Her soft voice was firm. "But maybe we should check on the cake."

Tsuna's face relaxed into a smile. "Thanks," he said quietly, and chuckled when Chrome flushed red.

Mukuro watched this interaction with interest. _The closer we can get to Vongola, the easier it will be for me to possess him and destroy the Mafia._

Without a word, Mukuro turned and headed back into the house. "You still look the same to me, Tsunayoshi-kun." He called back, but stiffened in surprise when he heard the gratitude-filled reply.

"Thank you, Mukuro-san!"

_Kufufu. Vongola, you really do have a naïve way of thinking._

Two hours later, Tsuna waved a cheerful goodbye to them as they made their way home. Chrome had ended up carrying the other cake while Tsuna kept theirs.

As he closed the door behind him, Tsuna's smile faded. He wasn't stupid. He knew Mukuro was planning something, and that Yamamoto was as well. Making up his mind, Tsuna turned and headed upstairs to his room. Lambo and I-Pin had already retired to their rooms to do homework. Shutting the door behind him, Tsuna pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed the needed number. There was a shuffling sound on the other end, as if several people were trying to grab the phone first. A familiar 'ushishishi' was heard and Tsuna knew his Bel-nii was there as well.

Finally, Viper's voice snapped, _"This is my phone so the brat obviously wants to talk to me!"_

Tsuna stifled his laughter. "Viper-nii?"

_"Brat, what took you so long?"_

"Sorry, I was baking a cake."

There was silence on the other end. _"Have you lost your mind?"_ Viper finally demanded. _"Where are the assassins?"_

Tsuna sighed. "They didn't show up but they did fire some deathperation bullets at me. I took care of most of them, but…"

_"But?"_ Viper demanded.

"But Yamamoto took care of the last one. He knows I'm Vongola Decimo now, as does Mukuro-san, Chrome-chan, Ken, and Chikusa."

Another long silence. _"You've gotten really friendly with them."_ Viper commented darkly. _"I have the information you wanted me to find. Most of it's not good. In fact, I can say, most of it is pretty bad. Hanging around them could get you killed."_

Tsuna stared absently out the broken windows. A gust of wind rushed into the room, brushing against him with an almost ominous intent. "I want to trust them, Viper-nii," Tsuna said at last. "I'm not stupid. I know they must be planning something. But I…I'm going to trust them!"

On the other end, Viper, as well as Squalo and Belphegor, sighed simultaneously. Finally, Squalo reached out to take the phone. Viper let him.

_"If you trust them, they could use that to hurt you in the end, Tsunino."_

Tsuna blinked. His Squalo-nii rarely called him by his childhood nickname anymore. Were the reports on his classmates really that bad?

"I'm still going to try, Squalo-nii. If I don't trust them, they'll never be able to trust anyone either." That was one thing Tsuna had noticed in all of the interesting people he had met. None of them seemed to be able to trust. That, and the fact that they couldn't seem to let go of whatever was holding them down.

_"They're dangerous, Tsunino."_ Squalo persisted. _"You don't know what they might do."_ He frowned when laughter floated over the phone.

"I trusted you, didn't I? All of you?"

Again, Viper, Squalo, and Belphegor all sighed. But this time, it was a sigh of defeat. They couldn't argue with that. Viper took the phone back.

_"Alright, brat. You win for now. But don't do your victory dance until you read the reports I sent you. Read every one of them, carefully. They're not you're average assassin."_

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks Viper-nii, Squalo-nii, Bel-nii. I don't know what I'd do with you."

A derisive snort was heard. _"You'd be dead by now, brat."_ Squalo barked. _"Just don't do anything rash and you'll be fine."_

_ "Ushishishishishi."_ Tsuna sweatdropped. No matter how many times he heard the blond prince laugh, it still made him a little creeped out.

_"Stay on your guard brat. If Boss gets wind of this, I might not have time to write my will."_

Viper hit him over the head with a very Reborn-like kick. _"Shut up. You're creeping __**me**__ out too. Besides, you don't need to write a will. It's obvious I'll be the one to inherit all the money after you're gone."_

As the three Varia members dissolved into arguments, Tsuna managed to slip in a 'see you later' before hanging up. Really, they were all so childish sometimes.

Tsuna glanced at the clock on his bedside table. They had already eaten along with Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa, and it was a Sunday tomorrow. Booting up his laptop, Tsuna decided to take a look at the reports that Viper-nii had sent him. If even Bel-nii was worried, then there really must be something big related to these people.

Tsuna just hoped he would be able to help them with letting go of their pasts.

**All done! Please review!**


	11. Come What May

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR…**

**So, thank you very much for all the reviews. I'll try to answer everyone's questions in the next few chapters.**

**On with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

To say that Tsuna was stunned was an understatement as he pulled up the files that Viper-nii had sent him. He had to wait until all the windows were fixed, make sure there were no more enemies around (he wasn't sure why they all retreated), and made sure the kids were doing okay with their homework and cook them breakfast and lunch before Tsuna could retire to his room. This was why he was currently sitting in front of his laptop on a beautiful sunny day reading _this_. Grimacing, he pulled up the first file again and re-read it, barely registering the information.

**File #1**

**Name: Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Date of Birth: April 24**

**Family: Yamamoto Tsuyoshi (Father)**

**Mafia: Freelance; Vongola**

**Extra Notes: Father was a well-known assassin and is now currently retired and running a sushi restaurant.**

**The Yamamoto family members were all natural-born hitmen. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was a freelance assassin who is well-known for his ****Shigure Souen Style sword technique. He later agreed to join the Vongola Family but semi-retired after getting married to Yamamoto Tohru. Seven years after the birth of his son, Yamamoto Takeshi, Yamamoto Tohru was assassinated on the orders of Vongola Nono for betraying Vongola and giving the Millefiore Family the information needed to strike a deadly blow in the heart of the Chiavarone Family. This resulted in the death of the current Chiavarone Family's boss's father. The reasons for her assassination were never let out, save to the Arcobaleno Reborn and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Yamamoto Takeshi is currently practicing his father's Shigure Souen Style and, like his ancestors, is also a natural hitman. His allegiances are unknown but it is rumored that he holds a severe grudge against the Vongola due to the death of his mother.**

Tsuna leaned back. When Viper-nii said he could get the information, Tsuna never expected this. No wonder they were all worried. Scowling, he deleted the file. He wouldn't need this anymore. There was no way he could forget it.

Pulling up the second file, Tsuna settled down again. After reading a surprise like that, he doubted any of the others could be as bad. Besides, he already knew some of the history of the other three.

**File #2**

**Name: Gokudera Hayato**

**Date of Birth: September 9**

**Family: Bianchi (Also known as Poison Scorpion Bianchi, Half Sister), Father**

**Mafia: Gokudera; None**

**Extra Notes: Rejected by his Father, has no communication with any Family though his sister has ****tried to make contact with him.**

** Gokudera Hayato was born from an affair between his father and his mother who was not his father's wife. As he is an illegitimate child, most Families have shunned him and his own father kept him out of the way in a rarely used mansion. His mother was killed in a car accident in which the car drove off a cliff. It was never proved but it is suspected that the incident was an assassination. At the age of eight, Gokudera Hayato ran away from the mansion in which he was staying after overhearing a few servants talking about this. He has been alone ever since but has held up well over the years. During his stay at the mansion, he was briefly trained under Dr. Shamal (also known as Trident Shamal) who introduced him to bombs. Due to this, Gokudera Hayato is now known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato and is a deadly explosives expert.**

Tsuna was relieved. This, at least, was something he already knew, though Gokudera and Bianchi being half-siblings was a surprise. Bianchi had never mentioned it, but that might be due to the fact that Tsuna rarely stayed very long in her presence. In addition to her crazy poison cooking, there was always something that irked him to no end when she came to visit. When she was there, he rarely, if at all, saw Reborn for the entire time she stayed.

Shaking his head, Tsuna wondered where that thought came from. Sighing, he deleted this file as well before pulling up the next. Viper-nii had put Mukuro and Chrome's files together, and Tsuna understood that most of their history was linked.

**File #3**

**Names: Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome**

**Date of Births: June 9, Unknown**

**Family: Cousins**

**Mafia: Estraneo; None**

**Extra Notes: **_**(In Viper's script) **_**Delete this afterwards; I take what I said before back. I'm charging you for this information.**

** Rokudo Mukuro, along with Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa, was the guinea pig in the Estraneo Family's experiments. Shut away from the world since a child, he was killed repeatedly and brought back to test the power of his right eye which holds the secrets of the skills from the "Six Paths of Reincarnation". At the age of ten, he managed to wipe out the entire Estraneo Family with his abilities, though he was captured afterwards by the Vendici along with Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa and locked up in Vendicare Prison for three years. After being let out, they have been forbidden to use any type of violence or they would be dragged back to Vendicare. The collateral for this deal was Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro's cousin, who would also be placed in Vendicare should any of them break this contract. Dokuro Chrome has been locked up in her Guardians' basement for almost all her life ever since her abilities as an illusionist surfaced. Though weaker than her cousin, she is still considered a threat to the Mafia world. Rokudo Mukuro has not made any attempt to hide the fact that he is looking for revenge against all of the Families. How he will go about this is unknown but he is a powerful enough individual to be known as a threat. Both are now currently attending Namimori High and are under the careful observation of several Vendici members.**

**Footnote: **_**(Viper's script) Be careful, brat. Rokudo will probably use you to get revenge.**_

Tsuna calmly deleted the file, trying not to race outside right now and hunt down the Vendici bastards that dared to blackmail his friends. He sighed. "Friends, ka?" He said aloud. "If he's going to try and use me to get revenge, are we friends?" After a moment, he stood up and stretched, smiling ruefully. "What am I saying?" He muttered as he headed for the bedroom door. "I already promised I would trust them. Even after that, nothing changes. I'll let Mukuro-san decide what he wants to do. Same with Yamamoto."

With his mind made up, Tsuna brightened, heart lightening. "Lambo, I-Pin!" He called out. The children peered curiously at him from the living room. "Let's go get some ice-cream." He suggested, and smiled when they both nodded enthusiastically before running to get their jackets.

What will come, will come. And Tsuna would simply make the best of it.

**Done!**

**(Gokudera will show up in the next chapter.)**

**Please review!**


	12. An Explosive Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR…**

**TO: ****xwee****:**** The information's not too hard to find. Just look around at different anime websites, mainly ****.net****. You'll find most things there though I only took some ideas from the original story line.**

**TO: plummy-kins:**** Reborn will join Tsuna soon but not for a couple more chapters.**

**TO: ****Seriyuu****:****Hibari will remain a mystery at least until after this chapter but his past will be revealed either in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know that's getting kind of repetitive but all the encouragement and enthusiasm is really appreciated!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

_"Vongola."_

"_That's Vongola Decimo."_

"_The future Vongola Tenth? Sawada? Really?"_

"_He doesn't look like much."_

"_I heard he got Mochida expelled!"_

"_I heard he sent the Varia to wipe out Mochida's Family!"_

"_What are you talking about? Everyone knows Sawada took care of Mochida's Family himself!"_

"_You're kidding!"_

Tsuna twitched as he strode into Namimori High. Where the hell did these rumours come from? And it wasn't as if he couldn't hear them. Ignoring the people staring, and even pointing, at him, Tsuna headed for his classroom. The crowd of students in front of him parted without question to let him through.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna immediately brightened as Chrome hurried up beside him. "Ohayo, Chrome-chan." He glanced behind her, smiling at her cousin and two bodyguards. Ken scowled at him while Chikusa gave him his usual blank stare as he greeted them as well. Mukuro slid up beside him on his other side.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," He started, looking amused. "It seems you have gained quite a few fans since last week."

Tsuna pouted. Well, Mukuro was pretty sure it was supposed to be a glare of some sort, but it looked more like a pout to him, which only furthered his amusement and he made an effort to point it out.

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm sure future Mafia bosses shouldn't pout like that." Smirking, he leaned closer, practically leering down at the smaller boy. "You might get yourself raped."

Tsuna blushed, something he hadn't done in quite a while. "I'd like to see anyone try." He snapped back, as Mukuro looked sadistically delighted at his reaction. Turning to face front again, Tsuna couldn't quite prevent the soft smile from surfacing. Being locked up in different places for most of his life must have been torture with no one to depend on. Tsuna sensed, at that moment, that this Mukuro was simply teasing him, with no alternate motive.

The last of his nagging doubts disappeared; he would protect them with everything he had.

**TIMESKIP TO CLASS**

"Gokudera-san! Late again?!"

Tsuna shifted when a shadow fell over him. He looked up at the silver-haired bomber as he stopped beside Tsuna's desk, completely ignoring the teacher.

Gokudera glared down at him for several seconds before speaking. "Che. How anyone as pathetic as you can become a Mafia boss is beyond me."

Tsuna blinked, taken aback. _What did I do? Wait._

"Are you jealous?" Tsuna asked, peering up at the explosives expert intently.

The bomber's face flushed with embarrassment. Behind him, Asaka-sensei was starting to look a bit panicked. Would the Vongola blame her for not being able to shut one of her students up?

"Listen, you bastard," Gokudera snarled, fuming. "Why would anyone be jealous of you?!"

Tsuna immediately shook his head. "Not of me," He corrected. "Of my position. And for you, it's even worse. You're jealous of what I have."

Gokudera just stared at him, seemingly reluctantly mesmerized by Tsuna's analysis. "What you have?" He snapped.

Tsuna nodded. "A Family." He clarified.

BANG!!!

Gokudera had, quite suddenly, slammed his fist into Tsuna's desk. The teacher was practically hyperventilating by now.

But Gokudera still seemed to have a little common sense as he refrained from pulling out his dynamite. Instead, in a deadly voice full of barely controlled rage, he spat out, "After school on the field. I'll blow you into smithereens!" With that said, Gokudera turned and stalked out of the classroom, still seething.

Tsuna only turned his gaze back to the window, calmly staring up at the sky again. Asaka-sensei, slowly understanding that nothing was going to happen to her for this incident, quickly resumed the lesson. Not that anyone paid anymore attention to her if they had been to begin with. An excited murmur rushed through the class. A fight between two Mafia members was always exciting, but this time, it would be Smokin' Bomb Hayato against the future Vongola Decimo!

By lunchtime, the news had spread around the school like wildfire. Chrome looked worriedly at Tsuna as the five of them settled down under a cherry blossom tree for lunch. This was the first time they had eaten together but it just seemed the natural thing to do and no one had objected.

"Tsuna-san, will you be okay?" Chrome watched anxiously as Tsuna relaxed against the tree trunk. "Maybe you shouldn't have made him so angry."

Tsuna gazed upwards. The sky always seemed to be so clear these days, with only a few fluffy white clouds floating around, a complete paradox to what was happening in the Mafia world. But the deceiving wind that seemed to frolic around them playfully seemed to bring with it a dark warning of the threat from Italy, constantly reminding him of the many troubles to come.

With a sigh, Tsuna glanced back down. "Don't worry, Chrome-chan. I can handle him. Besides, he needed to get mad at someone. Keeping all that anger inside can't be good for anyone."

Chrome blinked, a little confused, as were Ken and Chikusa, but Mukuro glanced sharply at him.

_Tsunayoshi-kun, the Vongola intuition is __something to be feared, but yours is truly astounding. You'll be the perfect person for me to possess._

"One thing," Tsuna suddenly sat up. "Where's the field Gokudera's talking about? Isn't there nine fields altogether in all of Namimori? Which one did he mean?"

Ken almost fell over in exasperation and even Chikusa him an incredulous look. "You're going to fight him in half a day and you don't even know where it's going to be?!" Ken snapped.

Chikusa quickly cut in. "Shut up, Ken. You're too loud." Ignoring said person's raging "What was that, Kaki-pi?!", he said quietly, "It will most likely be on the second field in Namimori High. That's where most fights between the Mafia students take place."

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully. "Great, so where's the second field?" He sweatdropped as both Ken and Chikusa twitched. "Hey, I'm new to this school!" He protested sheepishly. "You can't expect me to know where everything is!"

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu. You really are quite entertaining, Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't worry; we'll take you there after school."

Tsuna beamed at the blue-haired voice, quite happy that someone had taken his side. Lying back again, he closed his eyes. "Wake me up when class starts. I better get as much rest as I can then." Within a few minutes, the boy had dropped off, chest rising and falling evenly.

Ken stared at him. "He does know that we're ex-convicts, doesn't he?" He finally said, an air of puzzlement around him. "And we're not exactly _reformed._"

Mukuro just smiled. "Let's just eat our lunch and leave him alone. After all, he'll need his rest for the coming battle."

_Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun. Rest while you can. Soon, the real battle will begin._

**TIMESKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL**

"So you decided to show up," Gokudera sneered at the feminine figure in front of him. It wouldn't take much effort defeating him.

Tsuna calmly slipped on his gloves. There wouldn't be any need to hide it anymore; people were pretty much expecting him to use his flames. He watched as Gokudera slipped six dynamites into his hands.

With silent, but mutual, agreement, both boys started the battle.

Gokudera threw the set of bombs in Tsuna's direction. Tsuna quickly shot up into the air to dodge them, but, to his surprise, the bombs changed direction and aiming for him again.

Gokudera smirked in satisfaction as the bombs exploded in front of where Tsuna was hovering, the smoke hiding everything from view. "That wasn't so hard," he commented. "If that's the level of the Tenth, Vongola isn't as strong as it makes everyone believe."

Contrary to Gokudera's belief, Tsuna hadn't been hit by the bombs. In fact, he had been nowhere near them when they exploded. Instead, he had shot straight up into the air, using the smoke as a cover after the bombs exploded to flip over Gokudera's head so that he was now hovering quietly behind the explosives expert.

"You're looking in the wrong direction, Gokudera." Tsuna said quietly, orange eyes calm as the bomber spun around, looking shocked.

"How did you-" With a furious expression on his face, Gokudera threw another set of bombs at Tsuna. With one swipe, Tsuna sent a wave of fire and heat at the oncoming dynamite that turned the bombs into ash. Without pausing, Tsuna shot downwards towards the grounded bomber, fist curled into a fist. He watched as Gokudera's eyes slid shut, throwing himself backwards, waiting for the inevitable blow.

Tsuna skidded to a stop just before he reached the silver-haired boy in front of him. Letting the flickering fire disappear from his fist, and letting his fist uncurl, he used the other boy's momentum and gently pushed him over onto the ground before landing in front of him.

Gokudera blinked as he landed on the field with a soft thump. He blinked up at the boy above him, smiling gently at him. "I win," he heard. The voice was warm and held no animosity and Gokudera stilled. What was going on?

_"Sawada won!"_

_ "As expected of Vongola Decimo!"_

_ "Gokudera's nothing comared to Sawada."_

_ "Why did that idiot even try?"_

_ "Who cares? He's weak. No wonder no Families want him."_

Gokudera flinched at this last statement. He knew it was true. But he had tried and tried, and there was still nothing there when he reached out…

"Shut up."

The crowd of students standing on the field immediately fell silent. Tsuna had turned, facing them with a coldness that rarely crossed his face.

"Shut up." Tsuna repeated, voice icy. "Don't ever say something like that again. What gives you people the right to say things like that? You don't know anything about him. I bet Gokudera-kun could defeat any of you. But you won't even try because you already know he's stronger than all of you. Isn't that right? Or better yet, why don't you fight me? I'll give you a fight you won't forget anytime soon."

No one spoke. No one even moved. They all stared silently at the Vongola heir, cowed by the authority he exuded. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this would be the next Vongola boss, and a great one at that.

Tsuna continued to stare stonily at all of them for a moment longer before turning back to the silver-haired bomber on the ground. Gokudera hadn't moved an inch from his position, staring wide-eyed at Tsuna.

Bending down, Tsuna smiled again, brown eyes melting from their solid state only a moment ago. "You're strong, Gokudera-kun," He said softly. "Don't ever let anyone else tell you otherwise. After all, even I was surprised when those bombs changed direction. The other Families turned down a great explosives expert, and it's their loss. So," Here, Tsuna extended a hand, still smiling. "Will you join my Family?"

Gokudera stared in complete disbelief at the hand in front of him. "W-what?" He finally managed to stammer out. The boy only continued to smile patiently at him. "Are you serious?" He croaked out hoarsely. He had been rude to him, threatened him, hell, he had tried to _kill _him. And all this boy could do was _smile_ at him?!

"I want you in my Family, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said again. "Please?"

For the longest moment, the two stayed in the same position, one patiently waiting, the other waiting for this dream, for it must be a dream, to be over. When it didn't, Gokudera lowered his gaze so that his bangs covered his green eyes. Slowly, he reached extended his own hand and let Tsuna help him up. "Okay." He replied softly, the heavy weight in his heart slowly lifting.

Tsuna beamed. His first Family member! And Gokudera Hayato would be dependable too. Tsuna wasn't lying when he had told the bomber that he was surprised at the bombs' change of direction. If it wasn't for the fact that he had faced off against similar bullets the day before, Tsuna had no doubt in his mind that those bombs would have hit him.

"Come on," Tsuna told him cheerfully. "Chrome-chan, Mukuro-san, Ken, and Chikusa are already halfway to my house by now with my siblings. If you're not busy, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Gokudera barely managed a nod before being tugged along by enthusiastic brunette towards the gates of Namimori High.

As they headed off in the direction of Tsuna's house, Gokudera let a genuine, soft smile appear on his face as he watched the brunette with renewed eyes.

"Let's hurry, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna beamed up at him. "Chrome-chan's probably started making dinner already and I don't want her to do it all by herself. You wouldn't believe how bad a cook Mukuro-san is. And Ken and Chikusa would probably melt my kitchen down!"

Gokudera's smile broadened. "Hai, Jyuudaime!"

**Yay! Finished another one! Hope you liked it and please review!**


	13. The Swordsman is Troubled

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO: ****ZLL****:**** My stories are mostly 1000 to 3000 words long.**

**TO: ****Ame Namikaze**** and ****doremishine itsuko****:**** There probably won't be any Hibari/Tsuna in the next few chapters because I want to get Yamamoto and maybe Ryohei and the girls in… But he'll definitely be coming up soon!**

**So, thanks for all the reviews. I finally hit 100!**

**And here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

_Swish! Swish!_

As the rain bore down mercilessly, only one person was in the park, barely visible in the downpour. Panting, Yamamoto finished executing a perfect Yarazu no Ame(1), causing raindrops to fly in the direction of the blow.

Lowering his katana, Yamamoto's mind cast back to the events that had occurred earlier today. He had been there when Tsuna and Gokudera had fought. He had seen the power of the future Vongola boss, and he had seen how he had managed to shut practically the whole student body of Namimori High up with just a few well-placed words. But what troubled him most was that he had seen the genuine kindness in Tsuna's demeanor as he accepted Gokudera into his Family unconditionally.

Which basically put a wrench in all his plans up to now.

Sighing, Yamamoto had to restrain himself from slamming his head against the nearest hard surface. He had planned to get stronger so that he could take revenge against the Vongola. But this Vongola Decimo was…

Shaking his head, Yamamoto started practicing again. A strong Vongola Decimo he could take. An authoritative one he could take as well. After all, he expected these things. He would simply train until he was stronger than him. But he never expected someone like Tsuna would be Vongola Decimo. How could anyone who acted like him be in the Vongola Family?

Yamamoto stopped, face hardening. That was it. Acting. Tsuna was only acting. With a grim smile, he resumed his practice once more. He had almost fallen for it. This made his plans much simpler.

**TSUNA'S HOUSE**

Tsuna stared out the window at the pouring rain. Somehow, this was even worse than the threatening wind he had felt earlier and he had no idea why. He only knew that this weather was giving him an uncomfortable knotted feeling in his stomach.

With a grimace, Tsuna left his room, grabbing a jacket, umbrella, and his weapons on the way out. Walking downstairs, he heard the loud voices of Lambo and Gokudera. The rain had started falling quite suddenly so Tsuna had invited everyone to stay for the night.

That might have been a mistake.

Gokudera and had Lambo had not taken well to each other, to put it mildly. Lambo had been dubbed "the stupid cow" while Gokudera had scowled as Lambo retaliated with "Bakadera". Mukuro just chuckled while curling up on one of Tsuna's sofas with one of his books. Ken was yelling at Chikusa as usual, while Chikusa dutifully ignored him, opting instead to go take a shower. Chrome and I-Pin were in the kitchen making hot chocolate for everyone.

As Tsuna stepped on to the landing, Gokudera looked up. "Where are you going, Jyuudaime?" The bomber stared quizzically at the jacket and umbrella.

"I'm going out for a bit, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera quickly stood up. "I'll come with you."

But Tsuna was already shaking his head. "Not right now, Gokudera-kun. I'll only be gone for a while anyway."

Gokudera looked crestfallen but quickly recovered. "Then at least tell me where you're going, Jyuudaime."

Tsuna glanced out the window as the rain came down even harder. "The park, I think." He said aloud.

A few moments later, Tsuna was outside, his legs carrying him towards the park. He picked up his pace as the anxiety clenching his heart tightened even further.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna entered the clearing and almost immediately caught sight of his katana-wielding classmate. Yamamoto as soaking wet but still, _still _continuously practicing his sword movements. Tsuna frowned as he noticed the clumsy stance, the unstable hold on the katana, even the weakening of each swing. Shaking his head, Tsuna slowly approached the boy.

_Why? Why? Why couldn't he get this move down?!_

Yamamoto gritted his teeth, ignoring the freezing pain threading through his muscles. As he tried the jump again, his foot slipped on the wet ground and he found himself falling. With a dull 'thunk', his sword fell to the ground as well as he lost his grip on it. His prized katana no longer maintained its sharp blade as he let go.

Breathing heavily, Yamamoto made a move to grab the sword again but stopped when he suddenly realized the downpour had suddenly came to a halt. Looking up, his eyes widened when he found a pair of worried brown eyes staring back down at him.

"Why don't you stop for today, Yamamoto?" Tsuna tilted the umbrella he was holding so that the rain could no longer reach the dark-haired boy. Turning, he bent down to retrieve the wooden sword.

"You're soaked through, Yamamoto," Tsuna said gently. "My house is only ten minutes away and I can probably find an extra set of clothes for you. There's no sense in you getting sick. If you do, your skills will only get worse."

As Yamamoto trudged wearily beside Tsuna, he managed to convince himself that this was only to get closer to the future Vongola boss. After all, the closer he could get to this boy, the easier it would be to kill him.

"Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera stared in bewilderment at the boy beside Tsuna. Wasn't that Yamamoto Takeshi from school? Why had the Tenth brought him home in such a pathetic condition?

Chrome had immediately stood up, running for a towel. Coming back, she handed it to Tsuna before retreating again to Mukuro's side.

Tsuna quickly guided Yamamoto to the nearest bathroom. "Take a warm shower," he told him. "And don't worry about the clothes; I'll wash them later." Handing the towel to a dazed-looking Yamamoto, Tsuna quickly backed out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Gokudera-kun, could you bring these up to Yamamoto?" Tsuna had done some digging around and had finally managed to find something that would fit his new guest.

"Sure, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera had never been fond of the popular sixteen-year-old and his easygoing manner, but it was the Tenth's orders, and he did feel a little sorry for the idiot upstairs.

"Hey, Sword-freak!" Gokudera rapped on the door impatiently. "I'm coming in! Jyuudaime sent me up with some clothes for you."

Stepping inside, Gokudera placed the clothes on the sink counter before making a move to leave. The voice that suddenly spoke up from behind the bath curtain made him pause.

"Why did you accept?"

Gokudera turned his head, understanding the question quickly as "why did you join Tsuna's Family". He snorted. "Why shouldn't I Sword-freak? Jyuudaime offered and I accepted. That's all there is to it."

"But didn't the Vongola turn you down as well? Don't you hate them for that?" Yamamoto challenged.

Gokudera spun around, an angry scowl on his face. "Vongola _Nono_ refused me into his Family. I'm part of Jyuudaime's family right now."

"He's still part of Vongola." The voice said indifferently.

"What are you, brain dead?!" Gokudera snapped. "What does Jyuudaime have to do with the Nono's decision? I doubt the Ninth consults his protégé every time he makes a decision. Besides, Jyuudaime _asked_ me to be in his Family, not the other way around. He didn't judge me like the others all did." This last part was added much softer than the rest but Yamamoto caught it anyway.

"What if he's just pretending?" Yamamoto asked quietly. "What if he doesn't mean it?"

Here, Gokudera's stance relaxed again and a confident smirk appeared on his face even though the other boy couldn't see it. "Don't make me blow up the tub with you in it, Sword-freak. Pretending? Jyuudaime rushed out of the house in the pouring rain just because his intuition told him that something was wrong. He went out in this weather to find you and brought you back here so that you wouldn't get sick. What more do you want?"

"What if that's just an act too?"

Gokudera twitched. This idiot was the most moronic person he had ever met. "He's not pretending. I joined his Family because I knew that the instant he offered. And you know that too, you idiot. You just won't accept it."

Gokudera turned to the door again. "He's not fake. He's the boss I'm willing to follow for the rest of my life."

A soft click signaled that Gokudera had left and Yamamoto was left alone again. With a sigh, the swordsman leaned into the hot water.

When had he ever questioned his own actions? Why was he questioning them now?


	14. And the Sky Cries

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO: ****Carnotaurus****:**** Well, I think I'll keep the simpler Japanese words like 'hai' and 'ohayo' and definitely 'Jyuudaime' (that's trademark!), but I could cut back on some of the other ones like 'Yarazu no Ame' and other attacks… And yes, I know Tsuna's character is really perfect but I have already put that under consideration. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this one which will be focused more on Tsuna's past. There will be hints of a dark past for Tsuna but nothing clear until they all go to Italy (this is much later). In this fanfic, I'm just trying to pass Tsuna off as a great Vongola Decimo and will focus mainly on how he helps his guardians (I think I've revealed too much so I'll stop here). As for possible pairings, I'm sure you know that this is my first fanfic and I have no idea how to go about writing pairings; thus I'll probably keep this a family fic at least until the sequel.**

**TO: ****AukiBiya****: I made this story so that Tsuna and most of his guardians would be in the same class. So Namimori High's school system is that they put 15, 16, and 17-year-olds in the same class so they have mixed classes.**

**I hope everyone will stick with me on this even if some prefer more romance or more family (whichever).**

**Thanks a lot, and here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

"Here, this should make you feel better. It's not much but it's better than nothing. I haven't done my shopping this week."

Yamamoto blinked as a steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. Without a word, he dug in.

The house was quiet. Most of the occupants had already gone to bed so it was just Tsuna and Yamamoto now.

"It's good," Yamamoto said suddenly. His voice echoed off the walls of the large kitchen. He had to say something. The brown eyes staring so intently at him were getting a little unnerving. But Tsuna only nodded, gaze never wavering. Yamamoto looked back down at his food, concentrating on eating instead.

"Don't you need to call someone?" Tsuna eventually said, as Yamamoto finished.

Yamamoto shrugged. "My dad's used to it. I don't need to phone him." He waited for the inevitable "what about your mom" but it never came. Instead, Tsuna pulled out his own cell and tossed it to him.

"Call him," Tsuna said calmly.

Yamamoto didn't move. "He's not expecting any phone call."

"Call him anyway."

"He's probably asleep. I'll just wake him up."

"I don't think he'd mind."

Yamamoto stared in puzzlement as he heard the steed in the other's voice. With a shrug, he quickly dialed home. To his surprise, his father answered on the first ring.

_"Moshi moshi?"_ His father didn't sound tired at all.

"Um, it's me. I just called to tell you I'm staying at… a friend's house until the rain lets up. So, yeah." Finishing awkwardly, Yamamoto waited for his father to answer.

If Tsuyoshi had heard the hesitation and clumsiness in his son's voice, he didn't let on. Instead, Yamamoto could have sworn he could hear the slightest hint of relief creep into his father's voice.

_"Okay, Takeshi,"_ his father replied. _"Mind your manners and I'll see you later then."_

"Hai, ja ne."

Hanging up, Yamamoto turned to Tsuna again. "How did you know he would be waiting for my call?"

Tsuna shrugged, taking his phone back. "I didn't, but I figured most parents would worry if their kids were still out in the middle of a rainstorm in the middle of the night. That's all."

Standing up and stretching, Tsuna checked the time. 5:00am. Great. And there was school tomorrow too.

Turning back, Tsuna glanced at the other boy still sitting at the dinner table. All through the meal, he had wanted… well, he didn't know what he wanted, just that all through the meal, Tsuna had known that Yamamoto needed some sense knocked into that thick skull of his.

Sitting down again abruptly, Tsuna asked, "What were you doing out in that rain? Did you really think practicing for so many hours like that would improve your skills? If I hadn't come, you could have collapsed!" Without realizing it, Tsuna's voice had risen and he fought to keep it down so he wouldn't wake everyone else. Yamamoto was now staring at him warily and Tsuna realized that the swordsman still didn't trust him and yelling at him wouldn't help.

With a sigh, Tsuna ran a hand through his hair. But it was Yamamoto who spoke up first.

"I need to get stronger."

Tsuna glanced over at him, brown eyes tired. "And you think that's the way to go about it? Practicing until you either learn it or drop dead?"

Yamamoto's features hardened. "What do you know? You've had your family around you for all your life. You don't know what it's like not to have a mother!"

Tsuna's face twisted into a funny expression, as if he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He finally settled for the same tired expression as before, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Silence dominated the kitchen as both boys stopped talking.

"I have a friend," Tsuna said softly without opening his eyes or moving, startling Yamamoto at the sudden sound of his voice again. "He was just like you, a swordsman, practicing day and night without giving himself any rest. He worked hard at perfecting all his moves, all to gain some sort of revenge on other swordsmen who dared mock him when he was younger, for being born to parents who were widely known to grovel at the feet of others to get what they want."

"What happened?" Yamamoto couldn't resist asking.

Tsuna offered a small smile, traces of wry amusement on his face. "He became one of the strongest swordsmen I have ever met in my entire life."

Yamamoto unconsciously clenched his hands. "Then you see why-"

"He also got his ass handed to him on a silver platter by his current Boss." Tsuna finally raised his head, cutting off the other boy.

"Then he can't be all that strong." Yamamoto finally said.

Tsuna shook his head. "He's strong. He went around and challenged any and all swordsmen he could find, and he beat them all."

Yamamoto frowned. "Then why couldn't he beat that person?"

Tsuna smiled. "Because while training to be the best, he forgot everything except his revenge. And the person who beat him exploited that weakness and defeated him."

"What did he forget?" Unbeknownst to him, Yamamoto was just as mesmerized by Tsuna's words as Gokudera had been that very morning.

Tsuna's smile saddened. "He forgot how to let go." Glancing up at Yamamoto's confused expression, he continued, "A person can't survive on revenge alone. If a person only has that, what will happen once they've taken their revenge? They'll only find emptiness after that, with absolutely nothing to live for."

Understanding dawned on Yamamoto's face before anger quickly flooded his being.

_So Tsuna knew._

Yamamoto would bet his sword arm that Tsuna had known from the very beginning, and if not, almost. He tried, and failed, to not listen to the brown-haired boy that had come into his world and uprooted everything he believed in.

"The person that beat that swordsman had nothing to do with the criticism that swordsman had suffered. As soon as the person pointed that out and managed to make him understand it, that swordsman completely lost his will to fight. And with out a will to fight, he understandably lost." Tsuna smiled. "In a way, his current boss saved him from himself. If the swordsman had continued on with only revenge on his mind, sooner or later, he would realize that there was nothing left for him to fight or fight for. And that's the saddest thing of all: having no one who loved him enough for him to fight for."

Yamamoto stood up so fast the chair he had been sitting on fell back with a loud thump. Throat tightening with anger, he whirled around and stalked out of the kitchen, pausing only long enough to grab his katana before storming out the front door, barely noticing that the rainstorm had slowed to a light drizzle.

Tsuna's shoulders slumped. He barely felt Gokudera move up behind him, silently placing a blanket over his shoulders before gently ushering him upstairs to bed.

_Why won't you understand, Yamamoto? All you have to do is open your eyes and look around. There will always be people beside you, waiting for you to see them._

**TIMESKIP TO TWENTY MINUTES LATER AT YAMAMOTO'S HOUSE**

Yamamoto quietly opened his front door and slipped inside, not making a sound. But before he had taken two steps towards the stairs leading upstairs, a light switched on and Yamamoto spun around to see his father sitting calmly in one of the living room chairs.

Studying his son's features, Tsuyoshi sighed. "Sit down, Takeshi. There are some things I want to tell you."

Yamamoto tried to smile. He tried to assure his father that he was only home so early because the weather had finally let up. But he couldn't. No matter what he did, he couldn't pull that mask back up onto his face. Without a word, he entered the living room and sat down on one of the sofas.

Tsuyoshi was silent for a moment longer, gathering his thoughts. "One of your friends, Sawada Tsunayoshi, came to talk to me a few days ago."

Yamamoto was ready to charge back to Tsuna's house and just put a sword through him and be done with all this. Vongola had even messed with his personal life?!

Tsuyoshi, reading his son's tight features, said sternly, "He was very worried about you. He thought that I should tell you the truth about your mother." Tsuyoshi looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised that he knew, but he thought that the only person who had the right to tell you about it was me. He was very straightforward, and after explaining to me about what he thought of you, I decided I would tell you." Tawny, amber eyes that were similar stared straight at each other. "So you will listen to me, Takeshi, at least until I finish. How you want to accept this is up to you."

"Your mother and I married each other eighteen years ago." Tsuyoshi began. "She was a childhood friend, and a close one at that. So it was natural that we got together eventually. Two years later, we had you and we moved to Japan. I had already semi-retired back then. I still did some information gathering for the Vongola, but nothing like what I used to do. During the first seven years after you were born, I was often called away overseas because the Millefiore Family was already stirring even back then. Because I was known to be a great master in the Shigure Souen Style, I was called back by Vongola Nono to train a new group of assassins in this style. I didn't notice at first, and when I did, it was already too late to fix the problem. Your mother started feeling… neglected. I don't blame her. After all, with a child to take care of and a husband more often away than not, it was hard on her. I don't know when the meetings started, but your mother started seeing another man, someone we all know today as Byakuran. Perhaps she was jealous, or maybe she really had changed sides, but whatever the reason, she started to give Vongola secrets away to Millefiore. Back then, I kept nothing from my wife. Everything I knew, she knew. It was a deadly blow to the Vongola Regime and by the time her betrayal was discovered, it was too late. The head of the Chiavorone Family back then, Chiavorone Keigo, was assassinated by the Millefiore, along with a large section of the Chiavorone soldiers. And that is why your mother was ordered to be killed, Takeshi. There was no way we could let her live. The Mafia, especially the Vongola, has no prison or law system, save for the omerta and Vendicare, both which are saved for lawless, but still useful, killers, or secrets between a Mafia boss and a subordinate. And the boss' word is law. Traitors have no future in the Mafia world. And your mother, no matter how much you and I loved her, was a traitor."

Silence fell over father and son as Tsuyoshi ended his story. Yamamoto sat frozen to his chair for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're lying."

It was barely audible, a whisper as soft as moonlight.

"You're lying."

Louder this time, and it seemed to echo through the whole house. Tsuyoshi was unfazed, sitting quietly in his chair, waiting for the outburst he knew was coming.

And then, "YOU'RE LYING!!!"

The words were like an explosion in the previous silence, shattering the peaceful façade that had hung over the house just moments earlier.

Trembling with rage and still clutching tightly to his katana, Yamamoto, for the second time that night, ran out into the night.

Tsuyoshi watched him go with a sad sort of acceptance. "I leave the rest up to you, Vongola Decimo." He whispered.

**TIMESKIP TO SCHOOL**

"Does anyone know where Yamamoto-san is?"

When no one moved, Koto-sensei frowned quizzically. Yamamoto rarely, if ever, missed school, and if he did, there would always be a phone call. The boy was such a good student. With a mental shrug, Koto-sensei dismissed it. Everyone had an off day.

By the window, Tsuna was not so relaxed. In fact, ever since he had arrived at school, the anxiety had slowly grown until the feeling had pretty much gravitated to downright fear. By lunchtime, he was just about ready to throw up.

Behind him, Gokudera glanced worriedly at the Tenth. He had heard every word that was said between him and the Sword-freak last night and right now, he had an overwhelming urge to track down said Sword-freak and beat some sense into him.

Tsuna shifted around uneasily, unaware of the worried gaze of the bomber behind him. An invisible hand clenched around his heart and that was the final straw for him. Shooting out of his seat, Tsuna sprinted for the door.

A startled Koto-sensei watched the brunette run by but didn't say anything. Neither did he stop Gokudera as the explosives expert dashed right after Tsuna out of the classroom. With a sigh, Koto-sensei resumed class, pretending the interruption didn't take place.

"Mukuro-nii?" A worried Chrome turned around in her seat.

Mukuro just smiled. "It'll be alright. After all, it is Vongola we're talking about."

With a small nod, Chrome turned around again to face front. She hoped Mukuro was right.

Outside in the hallway, the bomber sprinted alongside his boss barely keeping up. "Where are we going boss?" He panted.

Tsuna skidded to a stop, looking around wildly. His intuition finally kicked in and quickly headed down another hallway. "To the roof." He called back.

With a nod, Gokudera followed, no questions asked. If the Tenth said the roof, then he had a sinking feeling as to what the Sword-freak wanted to do.

**ON THE ROOF OF NAMIMORI HIGH**

_I wonder what I'm doing here. I don't think I came to the roof on purpose._

"Yamamoto!"

The roof door burst open as Tsuna and Gokudera burst onto the roof of the school building. The light drizzle from last night continued around them. Yamamoto, startled, spun around. He was holding his katana and standing at the very edge of the school building, balancing almost carelessly on the ledge.

"Oi, Sword-freak!" Gokudera growled. "Get away from there! It's dangerous!"

Yamamoto didn't move. In one motion, he raised his sword so that it pointed directly at Tsuna. The silver-haired bomber quickly stepped in front of the brunette but Tsuna gave him a reassuring smile before stepping around him and took a few steps closer to the swordsman.

"What are you going to do now, Yamamoto?" Tsuna's soft voice was carried to the dark-haired boy and the grip on the katana tightened.

"Vongola took my mother away!" Yamamoto snarled. "If I take you away from Vongola, I think that should even things out!"

Tsuna tilted his head. "Go ahead, then," His reply was cool, brown eyes boring holes into Yamamoto once again. "Kill me."

Yamamoto gritted his teeth. One strike. That was all it would take to cut Vongola Decimo down. He tried to raise his sword. Tried to take a step forward. Tried to _move._

But he couldn't. And he realized. He realized that everything that he had been told last night was true. He realized what Tsuna had already known all along.

_I can't kill him._

With a bitter smile, Yamamoto dropped the katana. It seemed that was one movement he could still carry out.

"I'm sorry."

Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto took a step back. Except there was no step back and Yamamoto disappeared over the edge, straight down in a 200-foot drop. But even as this thought crossed his mind, Tsuna was already hurtling across the rooftop and, _without thinking_, lunged forward, grabbing the swordsman's hand. But the momentum of Yamamoto's fall carried both of them over the edge of the roof.

Tsuna grunted with pain as his body slammed against the side of the school building, one hand still tightly wrapped around Yamamoto's hand in a death grip, the other trying desperately to gain a better grip on the ledge of the school roof.

Below him, Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing?" If Tsuna didn't let go soon, they would both fall… "Let me go!"

Tsuna didn't even bother glancing down. "No!"

And then Gokudera was there, hauling both of them back onto the roof. His hands were steady as he pulled them back up but he had turned almost white with fear.

"Sword-freak! What the hell were you think-" Before Gokudera could get started though, Tsuna had lunged directly at Yamamoto, hands tightening on his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"What were you thinking?! _Were _you thinking at all?!" Tsuna's hysterical voice was followed by tears that he wasn't even bothering to try and hold back.

Yamamoto blinked before lowering is head. "You were right," he murmured. "Revenge is useless and now I have nothing left."

SLAP!

Yamamoto raised a trembling to his face where Tsuna had hit him, disbelief in his amber eyes.

"Nothing left?" Tsuna's voice was tight with barely controlled fury. "Nothing left?! What about your father?! What about your friends here at school?! What about me?! What the hell are we going to do when you go and kill yourself just because you thought that _there was nothing left?!_"

Yamamoto turned slowly back to look at Tsuna. "My father?" He repeated slowly.

"Yes, remember him?" Tsuna heaved a sigh, anger draining out with it as he quickly wiped his tears away. "You know I've always wondered if people who commit suicide knows how selfish they are, leaving everyone behind to mourn them."

Tsuna glanced at the dark-haired boy once again. "If you can't live for revenge anymore, then why don't you live to protect the people you care about? Your father's retired now, and one day, you'll surpass him in skill. When that time comes, shouldn't you be the one to protect him?"

Yamamoto was silent for a few minutes. Gokudera's words from last night came back.

_He's the boss I'm willing to follow for the rest of my life._

With a small, but genuine smile, the swordsman looked up again. "Thanks, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled, relieved. Gokudera wasn't half as accepting.

"You better start kowtowing, Sword-freak!" The bomber snapped. "Not only did you almost kill Jyuudaime, you made him cry too! You better start making it up to him now because it'll take you two lifetimes to thank him!"

To Gokudera's annoyance, Yamamoto only smiled wider. "I know." Turning to Tsuna, he said cheerfully, "I'll join your Family, Tsuna, so I can thank you by protecting you. You won't ever have to worry about getting killed."

Gokudera almost fell over. "He never had to worry about that in the first place, Sword-freak! _I'm_ in his Family!"

But Tsuna smiled. "Sure," He said warmly. "Thank you."

Gokudera grumbled, but as they made their way back downstairs, as soon as Tsuna turned a corner and was out of earshot, the bomber said softly, "I told you didn't I? He's not fake."

Yamamoto nodded. He knew that now. As Tsuna turned around to smile happily at them, he suddenly felt a lot better.

_Tsuna, I'll always protect you, no matter what._

Outside, the rain finally let up and the dark clouds seemed to shift a bit. If anyone had looked up at the sky at that moment, they would have seen a piece of the blue sky, peeking out from behind the rain clouds.

**Finished! Please review lots!**

**There might not be another update until tonight or tomorrow as I'm busy all day today.**


	15. Merry Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO: ****Reimei MacGregor****: Ryohei is coming up next and Hibari will probably be after that.**

**As to when the other characters (Bianchi, etc.) are going to show up, not all of them will appear in this story but some of them will come in to it really soon.**

**Mukuro or Chrome as Mist guardian… you'll have to wait and see!**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews I received, especially the encouraging one from ****ShiroLight****!**

**For this story, I have decided to keep it family based.**

**On to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

"Ohayo, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna turned from locking his front door to smile at the silver-haired bomber. "Ohayo! You're really early today, Gokudera-kun!"

Lambo and I-Pin had to go to school early to set up for a project so Tsuna had promised to take them to school earlier. He hadn't expected Gokudera to be here already.

"Of course!" Gokudera beamed. "I can't let Jyuudaime go to school unprotected."

Tsuna's smile widened. "Thanks, Gokudera-kun."

Turning to his two siblings, Tsuna ushered them out the front gates. "Let's go, you two, or you'll be late."

Lambo yawned widely, trying to not to fall asleep on his feet. In front of him, he heard Gokudera mutter snidely, "Little cows should just stay in bed if they can't even wake up on time."

This snapped Lambo out of his half-asleep state. "At least I don't get up at some ungodly hour in the morning and stalk Tsuna-nii, Bakadera!" He fired back.

Tsuna sighed as Gokudera and Lambo started arguing. "At least Lambo's wide awake now," he commented to a giggling I-Pin.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto walking towards them. "Yamamoto? You're up early too?"

The swordsman smiled sheepishly. "I was on my way to school anyway so I thought I'd drop by to see if you were ready yet."

Tsuna nodded, smiling. As Yamamoto moved to walk beside Tsuna, the Vongola heir glanced curiously at him. "You and your father are okay now?"

Yamamoto nodded. "I apologized but he didn't seem to mind anyway. He told me to thank you for him and drop by for free sushi anytime."

Tsuna laughed, a little embarrassed. "I'll definitely drop by sometime but I should pay for what I eat."

Yamamoto was already shaking his head. "Dad said that was probably what you were going to say, and I'm supposed to tell you he doesn't care what you say and that the sushi will be free anyway."

Tsuna shook his head, still smiling. "Well then, I guess I'll take him up on his offer."

Yamamoto grinned but it faded a bit, replaced by a more serious look. "I really meant it yesterday when I said thanks, Tsuna. I'm really glad you came to Namimori."

Tsuna smiled a bit but before he could respond, a rumbling sound that seemed to shake the ground started.

Gokudera broke off abruptly from his fight with Lambo and was beside Tsuna in a flash, hands already reaching for his dynamite. "What is that?" He demanded.

The three turned as the rumbling sound got louder. They caught sight of a growing dust cloud heading in their direction and all three jumped out of the way, Tsuna grabbing I-Pin while Gokudera unceremoniously dragged Lambo to the side and dumping him back onto the ground.

As dust cloud roared by, they all caught the words, "TRAINING TO THE EXTREME!!!" before the dust cloud took off, quickly fading from sight.

Tsuna, wide-eyed, asked, "Who was that?"

Yamamoto laughed. "I should have known. That was Sasagawa Ryohei. He's also in our class but has been away on a boxing tournament. He's the captain of the Boxing Club here at Namimori High and he's very… extreme."

Gokudera scoffed as he put away his explosives. "Yeah, extremely stupid. Doesn't he know he could run someone over?"

Tsuna didn't say anything for a while. Instead, a look of amazement slowly dawned on his face.

Yamamoto blinked, peering at the brunette. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna shook his head. "He's amazing." His voice was soft with wonder.

Gokudera glanced between Tsuna and the fading dust cloud in utter disbelief. "Come again, Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna flushed a bit. "I don't mean it like that. Look!" He pointed at the dust on the ground that hadn't quite settled yet after the boxer's rampage.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto peered at the ground, and then simultaneously pulled up with twin looks of disbelief.

Tsuna smiled at their expressions. There, on the ground, were small tendrils of soft, yellow flames, dancing along with the dust. "What kind of person leaves behind a trail of dying will flames?" Tsuna asked aloud. "And look! They haven't even disappeared yet! He must be in dying will mode on a daily basis! I don't know anyone with that kind of stamina!"

Yamamoto whistled. "I never noticed that. But Sasagawa is always running around with a lot of energy."

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "That guy has even less brains than you, Sword-freak!" he snapped. "He's got nothing to do _but_ run around!"

Tsuna sighed. "Gokudera-kun, don't be mean." He reprimanded gently, but half-wished he hadn't said anything as Gokudera started blurting out apologies.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna quickly assured him. Beside him, Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera turned his attention back on the swordsman as the group continued on.

**TIMESKIP TO LUNCHTIME**

Tsuna stepped onto the roof of the school staring absently into the distance. He had finally managed to get some alone time. Of course, he cared about his Family very much, but back in Italy, well, let's just say he was used to being alone. Even after Reborn and the Nono had taken him in, Tsuna still preferred to be left alone at times. Sometimes, Tsuna had a tendency to lock himself in his room and just fall back on his memories for so long that Reborn had to force his way into Tsuna's room and quite roughly, meaning at gunpoint, drag him off to do some sort of torture training or another.

A commotion stirred several meters from the school. Tsuna, on the roof, got quite a clear view of three boys dragging an auburn-haired girl into an alleyway. With narrowing eyes, Tsuna quickly pulled on his gloves and flew towards the alley.

Landing just outside of anyone's view, Tsuna peered into the alley and wasn't surprised to see the girl being cornered by the three boys.

"Get away from her," Tsuna stepped into the alley, glaring angrily at the bullies. Well, at least they weren't stupid. As soon as they saw his sky flames, the students scattered.

Tsuna quickly moved towards the girl frozen against the wall. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, the auburn-haired student nodded, still looking frightened. Tsuna quickly extinguished his flames and gently extended a hand. "You go to Namimori, right? Let's go back to school."

The girl gingerly took his hand and let him lead her out of the alleyway. The two had almost reached the school when the pounding sound of feet running towards them stopped them.

A moment later, Tsuna felt a sharp pain as a fist crashed into his face, sending him flying backwards. He was back up a moment later, sky flames flaring dangerously as his eyes searched for his attacker. A moment later, the auburn-haired girl had stepped in front of him.

"Stop it, big brother! Sawada-san saved me!"

Tsuna blinked, startled, staring at the silver-haired, strong-looking boy in front of the girl. _Big brother?_

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna blinked as Gokudera sprinted out of the school building, lunging for the boy with a handful of dynamite. Tsuna hastily grabbed the bomber. "Wait, Gokudera-kun! I think there's been a misunderstanding."

Gokudera looked outraged but he stopped and peered at Tsuna's face. Tsuna was sure there would be a sizeable bruise there in a few hours.

Turning back, Tsuna glanced quizzically at the redhead in front of him. "He's your brother?"

The girl turned, nodding. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, and this is my brother Ryohei. Thanks so much for saving me back there."

Tsuna watched as the boy, Ryohei, scratched his head. He almost jumped a foot in the air as he shouted, "YOU SAVED KYOKO?! THEN I THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME AND APOLOGIZE FOR HITTING YOU, TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna stared incredulously at Ryohei. Beside him, Gokudera had a hard time keeping his mouth shut as they both gawked at the loud boy. _This_ was the boy they had seen earlier? Gokudera had never involved himself in any of the classes prior to joining Tsuna's Family so even he didn't know who most of his classmates were.

And then, Tsuna started laughing. "It's nice to meet you, Sasagawa-san, Sasagawa-chan! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He gasped out. "You hit really hard, Sasagawa-san!"

For a second, both siblings looked taken aback, twin looks of surprise spreading across their face. Then, Ryohei grinned back. "You are interesting to the extreme, Sawada!"

Tsuna finally managed to stop laughing and instead, smiled. "I heard you are captain of the Boxing Club, Sasagawa-san. It's no wonder you punch so hard."

Kyoko tilted her head. How could anyone just laugh after being at the receiving end of her brother's punch? She blushed when the brunette turned to smile at her.

"Sasagawa-chan, you're alright now?"

Kyoko nodded. "You can call me Kyoko though. And thank you again."

Tsuna nodded. "Kyoko-chan, then!"

Kyoko smiled. She had never expected the Vongola heir to be this… _normal._

As the bell rang, they all made their way back into the school, Gokudera sending dark looks in the boxer's direction.

**TIMESKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL AT TSUNA'S HOUSE**

"Lambo, Gokudera, stop! You're going to blow up the house again!"

Tsuna sighed, resisting the urge to introduce his face to the nearest wall.

KA-BOOM!!!

Make that several times over.

The doorbell rang and Tsuna groaned. Just his luck. Whoever it was was going to be scarred for life.

Hurrying to the door and opening it, Tsuna took every word back. Did he say whoever it was at the door was going to be scarred for life? Correction: he meant he himself was going to be scarred for life.

"Ciaossu. Whatever have you been doing, Dame-Tsuna?"

God must be laughing his ass off up on his high throne as another explosion shook the whole house. Tsuna didn't need a doctor to tell him that his heart stopped as the baby arcobaleno smirked up at him with undisguised sadistic amusement, gun already pointing at him.

**Nothing much happened in this chapter but thanks for reading anyway!**

**Please review and I promise there'll be more important stuff in the next chapter!**


	16. The Deadline Approaches

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO: ****: You'll just have to wait to see who the Mist Guardian will be!**

**TO: ****ZLL****: The Varia will probably not make a real appearance in this story but they'll definitely show up in the sequel. The rings will be introduced soon since Tsuna has to make them his official guardians.**

**TO: ****Reimei MacGregor****: Again, you'll just have to wait and see. I don't want to give too much away…**

**Alright, this is NOT a slash fic! Repeat: NOT. I really want to focus on the family aspect of this story. Also, I know Reborn has come in but Tsuna's more grown up here than canon Tsuna so Reborn in here is more likely to give Tsuna more free reign in choosing his guardians by himself.**

**Finally, Finding Family is a fic that focuses mainly on how Tsuna FINDS HIS FAMILY. The real conflict between the Millefiore and Vongola starts in the sequel I will be doing.**

**So thank you for all the reviews, sorry for the late update, and here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

Tsuna sighed gloomily as he watched Reborn finish his cup of coffee. Beside him, a subdued Gokudera looked mournfully at the ground. After the second explosion, Reborn had unleashed a hail of bullets at his student. To make matters worse, Gokudera, hearing the bullets being fired, came rushing around the corner with several pieces of dynamite in his hands. Lambo, thinking Gokudera was running away, tackled him from behind, making the bomber trip and drop the dynamites, creating another large hole in the house.

_Clink._

Tsuna tensed as Reborn set his cup down and finally turned to look at them. "So," the hitman said casually, smiling innocently at them. "Do these explosions happen often in this house?"

Both Tsuna and Gokudera started shaking their heads vigorously, conveniently forgetting the many bombs that had gone off for the last few days.

Leon suddenly transformed into a gun again in Reborn's hand and the arcobaleno pointed it at them. Both boys jumped up, ducking as another hail of bullets flew over their heads.

"Dame-Tsuna! Do you know how much this house cost originally?" Reborn asked dangerously. "The Ninth spent a whole chunk of money on this house and you go and blow it up on a daily basis?"

Without hesitation, Gokudera jumped up. "That's not Jyuudaime's fault, Reborn-san! I was the one who created all those explosions!"

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. Did his explosives expert want to get killed?!

Jumping up as well, Tsuna quickly blurted out, "That's not true! If I had stopped him and Lambo, none of this would happen! So it's really my fault!"

Reborn relaxed, gun lowering. He smirked. "Well, at least you know how to take responsibility for your Family."

Tsuna relaxed before scowling at his tutor. "Was that one of your twisted tests again, Reborn? You shouldn't put anyone else in danger with them!"

Reborn smirked again. "But that's not fun- I mean _helpful_ to you in anyway!"

Tsuna sighed in defeat. Really, there was no arguing with the insane baby hitman. He looked back at Reborn when he spoke again.

"So, Gokudera Hayato is part of your _famiglia_ now?" Reborn studied the silver-haired bomber under the brim of his fedora. He had seen the explosives expert before, but the sullen, angry expression was missing now. He smiled inwardly, pride for his student flooding his being.

"Hai," Tsuna glanced happily at Gokudera, who returned the look with a happy grin of his own. "Along with Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo, and I-Pin, though I haven't properly asked the kids yet."

Reborn sniffed. "There's no need to ask the cow."

Tsuna frowned. "Reborn, that's mean. And I do want to ask him. I just haven't gotten around to it yet." Currently, both Lambo and I-Pin were up in their rooms doing homework. He preferred _not_ to let Reborn shoot them.

The baby hitman shrugged, before frowning. "Yamamoto?"

Tsuna nodded firmly. "He's a really amazing swordsman."

Reborn's mouth quirked up at the edges. His student really was stubborn. Once he had an idea in his head that he believed was right, there was no one and nothing that could change his mind.

Jumping down from the high chair, Reborn headed upstairs. "Gokudera will have to go home for now. There are many things I have to tell you, Tsuna."

Gokudera immediately nodded. "I'll leave now, Jyuudaime. Ja ne, and sorry for all the trouble."

Tsuna nodded and waved as Gokudera headed off down the street.

Closing the door, Tsuna headed to his room where he knew Reborn would be waiting.

"What's going on, Reborn?" Tsuna carefully sat down on a chair while Reborn perched on his desk.

Reborn tossed a black box to his student. Curiously, Tsuna opened it and almost dropped it when he saw the precious ornaments inside.

"The Vongola Rings, Reborn?" Tsuna whispered, staring wide-eyed as each ring seemed to pulse with an invisible power all on its own.

Tsuna looked up to see Reborn gazing at him with an unreadable expression. He hesitated. "So grandfather wants me to hurry up?" He asked. "But I've barely been here for a month!"

Reborn continued to stare silently for a few more minutes and Tsuna began to shift restlessly. Finally, Reborn said eventually, "The Millefiore has struck again, this time in Avellino. Luckily, the Varia managed to get there in time and ambushed them from behind, preventing them from completely destroying the city."

Tsuna nodded cautiously. Something was still wrong. Reborn would never look like that if there wasn't something even worse than this. And there was. The news hit Tsuna hard.

"But the Millefiore agents managed to send Dino to the hospital."

Tsuna dimly wondered why the world was so unfair. Reborn's sharp voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop looking like that! You know as well as I do that Avellino falls under Dino's protection. If it's under attack, Dino is the one who has to protect it."

Tsuna's shoulders slumped. "Is he okay?" He asked quietly.

Reborn nodded. "He should be. He was still unconscious when I left for Japan but the Chiavorone Family doctor was certain that he would be fine."

Tsuna released a sigh of relief. Glancing down at the box in his again, he asked Reborn, "How much longer do I have?"

Reborn shrugged. "The Ninth wants your Family assembled as soon as possible. He sent me over here with the rings which means you need to work faster Tsuna. You're not here to go to school. I'm sure you already know all the stuff the teachers teach you. If not, I'm sure I can reinforce the information of course."

Tsuna hastily shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks Reborn."

Smirking, Reborn continued, "So who do you have in mind so far? Gokudera I expected but I didn't think you would enlist Yamamoto as well."

Tsuna smiled inwardly. A few years ago, Reborn would never give away anything, much less saying he didn't expect something to his student.

"Yeah, I met Yamamoto on my way home and he helped me with my groceries. He knows about his mother now."

"Oh?" Reborn's gaze sharpened. "And how do you know about the Yamamotos?"

Tsuna flushed guiltily under the probing gaze. "I have my sources." He said defensively.

Reborn snorted, almost glowering. "Mammon is dead when I see him. How much money do you owe him now?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Nothing. He just told me to be careful."

The baby hitman rolled his eyes. "Those Varia members are getting softer each year, spoiling you like that."

Tsuna scowled which, to Reborn, looked more like a pout. "They are not spoiling me. Viper-nii was very nice and he was kind enough to warn me about the Millefiore attack." He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth as Reborn glared at him.

"What?" The tutor stared suspiciously at the brunette. "What Millefiore attack?"

Tsuna shrugged helplessly. "I didn't see anyone but they shot bullets with dying will flames through those windows which specifically targeted me."

Reborn's glare sharpened. "Why didn't you tell me, Dame-Tsuna? Those bullets aren't even on the black market yet! Vongola has kept that quiet ever since Verde invented them."

Tsuna looked up, startled. "Then that means-"

Reborn looked murderous. "I'll forget about Mammon for now. I'll go after that idiot scientist instead."

Tsuna stiffened. "But Verde-san is just testing the bullets! He's inquisitive!" He protested.

Reborn pointed Leon, in gun form, at him. "He sold his inventions to the _enemy_. I assure you, after I put holes into his head, his _inquisitiveness_ will be cured."

"Reborn, you can't!" Tsuna cried. "At least he gives us the inventions first. Besides, I'm fine. The bullets weren't too hard to take care of."

Reborn twitched subtly under the puppy-dog eyes Tsuna sent him. Finally, he lowered the gun and grounded out a "we'll see". He hated that look. Tsuna _always_ won whenever he did it, even if the brunette didn't know.

Tsuna smiled happily. He was glad Reborn saw it his way, not noticing the dark curses that were running through the arcobaleno's head at the moment.

"Well?" Reborn asked impatiently. "Gokudera and Yamamoto. Who else?"

Tsuna hesitated, studying the Sun arcobaleno. "Sasagawa Ryohei."

Reborn frowned. "Sasagawa? I've never heard of them."

Tsuna shrugged. "Probably not. They're most likely distantly related to a Family or something. Ryohei-san is really… enthusiastic about… everything. But just this morning, he was running around. I think he was training at the time, and he left a trail of dying will flames behind, Reborn."

The baby hitman shifted, looking calculatingly at Tsuna. "He'll be a good asset to our side then. His stamina must be amazing if he can do that."

Tsuna nodded, looking excited. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And his punches are stronger than Nello-nii's!"

Reborn snorted. "That's not too hard. But I suppose that's where you got that bruise on your face."

Tsuna nodded sheepishly. "I was helping his sister out of a difficult situation and he thought I was the one trying to hurt her, so he punched me. But he apologized afterwards."

Reborn nodded. "Alright, that's three. Anyone else?"

Tsuna shifted uneasily. "That depends."

Reborn sighed. "I don't have time for this, Tsuna. Hurry up and spit it out."

So, Tsuna told him. After explaining his idea, the brunette was met with a kick in response.

Reborn scowled at him. "Dame-Tsuna! I just got to Japan and now you want me to go back to Italy?"

Tsuna rubbed his sore head. "Sorry, Reborn. But is it possible?"

Reborn sighed again. "Yes, it's possible. Vongola Primo had the same problem so he made two. I should be able to find it." Scowling darkly at his student for his stupidity, he snapped, "You should have told me before I left Italy."

Tsuna pouted again. "I didn't even know you were coming though!"

Reborn fired a round of bullets at him, making Tsuna run for cover. "No excuses. A Mafia boss should always be prepared for the unexpected."

Tsuna rolled his eyes from behind one of the chairs. _No one_ could be prepared for the unexpected. Of course, he was too smart to point this out to the gun-wielding baby and simply waited until he was sure Leon had turned back into a chameleon.

"So you'll go?" Tsuna asked hopefully, peering out from behind the chair.

Reborn jumped off the desk and headed for the door. "Yes, I'll go. But take care of the Vongola rings, Tsuna. If you leave the house, carry them with you. If they fall into Millefiore hands, I'll shoot you to death." He said irritably. "And prepare for the worse when I see you next. I'll make all the training you've been through look like a walk in the park."

Smirking evilly, Reborn watched his student's face rapidly turn an interesting shade of green. Chuckling, he headed downstairs. Tsuna never failed to amuse him ever since he had met said boy five years ago.

**TIMESKIP TO NEXT DAY**

"Reborn-san's gone already?" Gokudera looked confused as he walked beside the Tenth.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, he has some business to take care of back in Italy."

On his other side, Yamamoto looked disappointed. "Too bad. I would have liked to meet the strongest hitman in the world."

"No, you wouldn't." Tsuna and Gokudera both deadpanned as they recalled the amount of bullets fired at them yesterday.

Yamamoto looked confused and Tsuna sighed. "Don't worry. You'll meet him eventually. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Yamamoto laughed. "He's just a kid though, right? I'm sure there's nothing to be scared about."

Gokudera almost fell over. "What are you talking about, Sword-freak?!" He burst out. "Reborn-san is an arcobaleno!"

Yamamoto just smiled away. "Which means he's still a kid right? Are you scared Gokudera?"

Gokudera pulled out several pieces of dynamite. "I'll show you scared, you stupid Sword-freak! Get back here!"

As Gokudera started chasing and throwing the explosives all over the streets of Namimori, Tsuna sweatdropped. _I can't believe this. They're even worse than Lal-nee and Nello-nii!_

Suddenly, from behind him, Tsuna sensed a large killing intent. Spinning around, Tsuna managed to block a tonfa from taking his head off.

"Shut them up, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or I'll bite all of you to death."

**That's it! Hibari's up next so please review!**


	17. May the Most Determined Win

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**Thanks once again for all the reviews! On to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

With a grunt, Tsuna went flying backwards, landing hard on the ground and skidding back a few feet. He wondered how he had managed to get himself into this mess. As he painfully got back onto his feet, his mind flashed back to the events prior to this fight.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hibari-san! Please stop!" Tsuna cried as Hibari swung his tonfas at Yamamoto, who quickly ducked, still smiling.

"Jyuudaime, stand back!" Gokudera shouted as he pulled out some dynamite. "I'll take care of him!"

Hibari smirked coldly at the bomber. "Oh? So the loud herbivore wants to get bitten to death first?"

Gokudera's eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't think I'm so easy to defeat, you bastard!" Throwing a handful of tiny bombs in Hibari's direction, Gokudera watched as they exploded where Hibari had been standing.

"Too slow," a voice behind him sneered. Gokudera started to turn around but knew it was too late to evade. Bracing himself for the blow, he was surprised to hear metal slamming against metal.

"You okay, Gokudera?" Yamamoto called out, his arms straining to keep the onslaught of tonfas from dealing a critical blow.

Gokudera grimaced. "Che. Of course I am. You didn't have to interfere."

Yamamoto only grinned, albeit a strained one. "But two people can protect Tsuna better, right?"

Gokudera grunted before pulling out more bombs as Hibari managed to make the swordsman stumble back and lower his guard. "Move, you sword-obsessed moron!" He shouted, before hurling the dynamite at the tonfa-wielding student. Yamamoto jumped back just in time as the bombs exploded.

"Thanks, Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out cheerfully.

Gokudera glared back. "I was just paying you back for earlier, Sword-freak! Don't think I'll do it again!"

"Will you herbivores shut up? I will bite you to death for disrupting Namimori!" Hibari's annoyed voice sounded from behind both of them this time and two tonfas came flashing towards them. Neither Gokudera nor Yamamoto were fast enough to dodge them as they tried to move away.

"That's enough!"

Fire blazed between the Hibari and Tsuna's two Family members. All three turned to stare at the Vongola heir, whose hands now pulsed with bright sky flames.

Tsuna frowned at them. "Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are part of my Family and I should have stopped them before anything happened. If you want to fight, I'll take you on."

Slowly, Hibari's mouth curved up in to a smirk. "If you think you can handle it herbivore, then by all means. I will see you after school on the second field."

With that, the prefect stalked off, heading back to Namimori High.

"Jyuudaime, I'm so sorry!" Gokudera apologized repeatedly, looking almost tearful.

Yamamoto also looked sorry, rubbing his head. The smile, though still visible, had dimmed considerably. "Yeah, sorry about that Tsuna. We should have been able to take him."

Tsuna shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You know I _can _hold my own in a fight, right?"

Gokudera practically wailed. "But Jyuudaime isn't supposed to fight! Anything could happen! That's why it's our job to fight for you!"

Tsuna smiled inwardly as Gokudera accidentally let slip 'our'. Judging by Yamamoto's small grin, he had noticed too.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto," Tsuna said softly, causing both to look at him. "Trust me, okay? I'll be fine."

At this, both Gokudera's and Yamamoto's features relaxed somewhat as Tsuna smiled reassuringly at them.

**END FLASHBACK**

So here he was, having one of the toughest fights he'd ever had in his entire life. Tsuna didn't understand how no Families had picked the strong assassin up yet, but then again, Hibari Kyouya didn't strike him as the type to follow _anyone_.

"Is that all you've got, herbivore? I pity the future of the Vongola Family if you are to become Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna's jaw tightened and his hands clenched unconsciously. Hibari had only meant this as a taunt but it struck Tsuna harder than the prefect would ever know. After all, he had grown up with similar insults resounding in his ears.

His face growing calm once more, Tsuna forced his mind back to the battle. This was not a fight he wanted to be distracted from. As Hibari ran towards him, Tsuna jumped into the air, flames propelling him upwards. He spun in midair as Hibari's tonfas slashed at the place where he had been only a moment ago. Predicting the prefect's oncoming assault, Tsuna did a flip, his legs kicking out and managed to catch Hibari off guard, sending him flying towards the ground.

Of course, his advantage didn't last for long. Tsuna was forced to fall back on defense as Hibari's tonfas blurred in front of him, moving so fast that Tsuna could only rely on his instincts to dodge.

_At least I managed to push him far enough so that he has to use his dying will flames,_ Tsuna thought as he evaded the deadly purple blur in front of him.

A moment later, Tsuna found an opening and lashed out with a fist, sending the prefect flying backwards once again. This time, Hibari landed heavily on the ground, obviously caught off guard. A heartbeat later, he was up again, and lunging at Tsuna once more.

And so it went, both students switching from defense to offense and then to defense once again, trying to best the other. It seemed that they were evenly matched though neither was willing to give up.

Tsuna grimaced as a tonfa caught him on the shoulder, sending him staggering sideways. He managed to regain his balance quick enough to block the other tonfa coming at him and then spun and lashed out with his other hand, knocking the prefect back a few steps.

_I think it's time I pulled out my trump card,_ Tsuna thought grimly. _Literally._

Tsuna jumped back a few feet to give himself some breathing room as he whipped out a card. Glancing down, he almost smiled in relief.

Tsuna owned two sets of cards: a deck of normal playing cards, and a deck of tarot cards. This morning, he had grabbed the deck of tarot cards without thinking. At the moment, his favorite card, The Fool, stared back at him.

Reborn had always scolded him for believing such things but Tsuna had always had an affiliation with them. Now was no different. The Fool meant new beginnings, innocence, happiness, optimism, and his heart warmed as he thought of the many possibilities if he won this fight.

Concentrating on the fight once more, Tsuna threw the tarot card, simultaneously sending a burst of dying will flames into it. Like a magnificent eagle, the fire seemed to spread out its wings and soar towards.

Tsuna saw Hibari smirk as he jumped into the air to evade the flame-surrounded card, but Tsuna only smiled.

_I win._

As the card passed underneath the prefect, it seemed to curve upwards, as if it had a mind of its own. Rising like a bird on a wind current, the card headed directly for Hibari. The prefect's smirk fell as he realized he could not change direction in midair.

The flaming card caught him in the chest and slammed him into the ground with terrifying force. With a grunt, Hibari's tonfas flew out of his hands as he crashed into the field. The card, its job done, flew back to Tsuna, like a bird returning home.

Tsuna slowly walked towards the stunned prefect, bending down as he reached him. "Are you okay, Hibari-san?" The concern in Tsuna's voice was genuine and Hibari blinked in surprise before clambering back onto his feet without a word.

The whispers around them were almost inaudible. Being under Tsuna's Vongola boss glare once was enough. They wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Tsuna offered a warm smile at the prefect. "Ne, Hibari-san, can we be friends now?"

Hibari stared down at the brunette through narrowed grey eyes for several seconds before turning to pick up his tonfas. "That herbivore attitude of yours will get you killed one day, Sawada Tsunayoshi, though I doubt you'll ever change." He called back as he began to walk away. "I look forward to our next battle, _omnivore._"

Tsuna stared after him, looking bewildered before breaking out into a wide smile. "Me too, Hibari-san! Ja ne!" He grinned when Hibari waved a hand in the air in acknowledgement.

A moment later, Gokudera and Yamamoto were bearing down on him.

"You were amazing, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted happily.

Yamamoto nodded, grinning. "I've never seen a fighting style like that Tsuna. We'll have to spar sometime."

Tsuna nodded before grinning back. "I told you I'd be fine didn't I?" He asked teasingly, brown eyes warm.

"We never doubted you in the first place, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera protested. "We just didn't want to see you go to the trouble of having to get your hands dirty."

Again, Tsuna smiled inwardly at the term 'we'. Whether he admitted it or not, Gokudera had accepted Yamamoto into the Family. He also sweatdropped when Yamamoto, positively beaming, cheerfully pointed this out.

"What did you say, you stupid Sword-freak!!!" Gokudera roared as he started throwing dynamite at Yamamoto who started running away. "Get back here! I'm going to blow you to bits!"

Tsuna laughed. Life was definitely more interesting with them around. His smile faded though as he turned and gazed directly at his classroom window several floors above him, meeting a pair of mismatched eyes.

_You're next, Mukuro-san,_ Tsuna thought, staring determinedly back at the blue-haired illusionist. _I'll get through to you one way or another. Starting with the Vendici._

**Done! Hope you like it and please review!**


	18. Will of the Vongola Decimo

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO:****phpsmss****: Yes, Tsuna's dark past will be revealed in the sequel.**

**Right, so on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

**IN ITALY**

"Sir?"

A man, his faced hidden by bandages and draped in a dark cloak, stood motionlessly next to a window, staring out at the dreary black sky. The man behind him was similarly dressed but stood at attention.

"There has been a problem in the recent report our men sent back from Namimori. It seems they sense a threat from the Vongola Decimo to our prisoners."

The masked man by the window slowly turned around, the bandages hiding his expression. His voice was just as emotionless as he spoke. "Not even the Vongola Family is allowed to stand against us. They know that well. But the Decimo is young and reckless. Keep an eye on him. If he does anything that might threaten our control of the prisoners in any way, kill him. We have the authority to do so."

"Hai."

Once the subordinate was gone, the man turned back to the window, his wrapped face reflecting back at him in the window.

"Not even the Vongola can change the will of the Vendice."

**IN NAMIMORI**

_Ding dong!_

"Jyuudaime, is something wrong?" Gokudera looked worried as Tsuna let him and Yamamoto in.

Tsuna shrugged. "Depends on what you call 'wrong', I guess. Thanks for coming so quickly.

"Of course, Jyuudaime!"

Yamamoto nodded as well, smiling cheerfully. "Yeah, Tsuna. Besides, you sounded really worried on the phone so we hurried over."

Gokudera sent a glare in the swordsman's direction before turning back to the Tenth. "So what's the problem, Jyuudaime?" He asked as Tsuna led them into the living room.

Tsuna was silent for a moment. Lambo and I-Pin were over at a classmate's house doing a project so Tsuna had no need to keep his voice down. He hadn't wanted to bring Gokudera or Yamamoto into this, but they were his Family now and Tsuna instinctively knew that they would probably be upset if he kept it from them.

"You both know about Rokudo Mukuro and his affiliation with the Vendice, right?" Tsuna started abruptly.

Yamamoto's smile seemed to fade a little while Gokudera looked a bit startled. "Yes, of course, Tsuna," Yamamoto nodded. "The whole school knows about them. We've all been warned not to have anything to do with them. That's why it was kind of a surprise when you started talking to them."

Tsuna looked confused. "People were surprised?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, there were a lot of people who wondered if the Vendice was going to come after you."

Tsuna frowned. "That's the problem I wanted to talk about. The Vendice. To put it simply, I want to free Mukuro-san, Ken, and Chikusa from their control. Completely."

A long silence reigned after this announcement. Finally, Gokudera spoke up. "How are we going to do that?" The bomber asked. "Do you have any leads as to where the Vendice are stationed?"

Yamamoto looked thoughtful. "We could always start by following Rokudo and his group. I hear they live in Kokuyo. Maybe we can start the search there."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "You're going to help me?" He sounded amazed. Clearly, he hadn't expected them to support his decision in this.

Yamamoto laughed. "Of course, Tsuna. We're your Family now. Besides, that's why you called us over, isn't it?"

Gokudera glared at the swordsman. "Well _you_ didn't have to come, but I would definitely help Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna sighed in relief. He didn't want to go up against the Vendice alone. Ever since Reborn had become his tutor, the arcobaleno had constantly warned him not to oppose the Vendice because they were the one force that every Family in Italy, even the Vongola and the Millefiore, feared, at least to some extent. But Tsuna couldn't just do _nothing_.

"The Vendice will most likely have men around Kokuyo so that's the best place to start," Tsuna said decisively. "I can get us excused from school tomorrow so we'll have the whole day to see what we come up with."

Gokudera beamed. "That's great, Jyuudaime! And I can finally blow one of those bastards up!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "We might not want to go in there guns drawn, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said nervously.

Gokudera nodded in complete agreement. "Of course! We'll investigate first, _then_ blow them up!"

Tsuna sighed, giving up. Yamamoto chuckled. "Sounds like fun," He said cheerfully. "I heard the Vendice don't even look like people. Maybe I'll be able to find out."

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Maybe he had made a mistake in calling these two over. They were much too relaxed about this. He looked up when he felt a hand drop onto his shoulder.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry so much. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, Jyuudaime," Gokudera scowled a bit at Yamamoto but directed a grin at his boss. "If freeing that pineapple bastard means we have to go up against the Vendice, then he really has nothing to worry about."

Tsuna frowned. "And why doesn't he?"

Gokudera's grin widened. "Because Jyuudaime's on his side."

Tsuna's eyes softened. Really, his Family gave him too much credit. "One more thing," Tsuna quickly added, making his two friends pause. "I'm going to ask Hibari-san to come with us."

"What?! But Jyuudaime! We can take those Vendice bastards without him!" Gokudera protested.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, Gokudera-kun. When we meet them, my plan is to issue a fight between us. The Vendice usually work in pairs so I'm going to guess there are eight of them, one for each of their so-called prisoners. That already puts us at a four-against-eight disadvantage. Even if I bring Ryohei-senpai along, they'll still outnumber us."

There was a short silence. "Well, why don't you bring Ryohei-senpai along?" Yamamoto asked quizzically. "Five is better than four."

Tsuna shook his head again. "I don't know if he'll agree, for one. Not to mention he's not officially in my Family yet, and he has Kyoko-chan to take care of. I don't want to put him in danger."

Gokudera snorted. "That turftop would agree if you told him he could have a boxing match with one of the Vendice. _And_ he'll win."

Tsuna did a double take before breaking out into a smile of approval. It seemed he had underestimated the explosives expert. It was quite obvious Gokudera didn't take too well to _anyone_, with the exception of Tsuna himself. But the advice was good, and the bomber wasn't letting his own feelings affect his decisions.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled warmly as Gokudera beamed at the praise. "I think I will ask him after all."

Yamamoto looked thoughtful for a moment. Besides Hibari and Ryohei-senpai, is there anyone else? I mean we do go to a school for future Mafia members."

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm sure Mukuro-san can fight evenly with them, but he's not allowed. No one else in the school struck me as someone who could stand against the Vendice."

Yamamoto shrugged. "Then we'll just have to do with what we have. Where should we meet tomorrow?"

Tsuna sighed at the carefree words. "Just come over. I'll ask Ryohei-senpai and Hibari-san to meet here as well."

Gokudera got up, ready to leave. "You're going to ask Turftop and that bastard now right? I'll come with you."

Yamamoto stood up as well. "I'll come too." He said brightly. "I can't wait to meet Ryohei-senpai. I don't think I've had a chance to properly talk to him yet."

Gokudera rolled his eyes while Tsuna grinned. The three of them headed out the door towards Namimori High.

**TIMESKIP TO NAMIMORI HIGH**

"Agh!!!" Gokudera all but screamed in frustration. "Where the hell is he?! How many places can a boxer train anyway?! We've looked everywhere!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Maa, maa, Gokudera. Calm down. Walking around like this is quite relaxing isn't it?"

Gokudera pulled out some dynamite. "Do you have a death wish, Sword-freak?! 'Cause I'll be happy to grant it for you!"

Tsuna, tuning the argument out, peered up at the roof of one of the buildings.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." The two immediately stopped and turned to the brunette.

Tsuna motioned towards the roof. "I see Hibari-san. I'll go talk to him so can you find Ryohei-senpai in the meantime?"

Gokudera, completely forgetting his aggravations earlier, nodded instantly. "Of course, Jyuudaime! I'll find him no matter what!"

Yamamoto smiled. "I'm coming too, Gokudera. After all, two heads are better than one, right?"

Gokudera sent a glare at him before heading off in the direction of another building. "It might as well be one, Sword-freak! Your head won't be much help!"

Tsuna shook his head. Really, those two just couldn't get along. Glancing at the roof again, he threw one of his cards towards the side of the building and swung himself up. Landing neatly, Tsuna glanced up to see Hibari frowning at him.

"You're damaging school property doing that." Hibari said coolly. "I should bite you to death."

Tsuna smiled. "Sorry, Hibari-san. This is urgent, but I'll use the stairs next time."

Hibari shifted. "Urgent?"

Tsuna nodded, and then turned and leaned against the railing surrounding the roof. "You know Mukuro-san, right?"

Hibari's expression visibly darkened. "That herbivore doesn't know when to shut up."

Tsuna felt a smile tug at his lips. "I want to free him from the Vendice."

With that simple statement, Tsuna felt the prefect's full attention turn to him. There was a long silence as Hibari digested this information, before he said eventually, "Interesting. I've always wanted to find out how strong those bastards are."

Tsuna glanced up, startled. He had never heard the prefect take that tone of voice. Noticing Tsuna's puzzlement, Hibari clarified, "They forced me out of Italy."

Tsuna stiffened. Like everyone else, he knew the general knowledge of Hibari's past. The previous freelance assassin had been one of the most feared in the underworld, known to have no emotional attachment to anyone. One day, he could be hired by a Family to kill a rival Family; the next, said Family that hired him could be staring at their promised death in Hibari's cold, slate-grey eyes. A conspiracy between several Families to have Hibari killed because he was deemed 'too dangerous to be allowed to live' backfired on them when Hibari unsurprisingly killed all eighty assassins sent to eliminate him. After that, Hibari left for Japan, and most people thought he had simply struck a good deal with a Family in exchange for leaving Italy. Apparently, that was wrong.

"What happened?" Tsuna met emotionless grey eyes evenly.

Hibari shrugged, before an ironic smirk made its way onto his face. "They sent over two hundred of their members to chase me out or kill me." His expression tightened. "I didn't think it was worth the effort so I left."

Tsuna only nodded, understanding this to mean _"there were too many of them"._ It was shocking in itself that Hibari had let him know this. His grip on the railing tightened. Only another reason to hate the Vendice.

"So you'll come?" Tsuna asked, referring to the previous problem.

Hibari started to walk away. "If it means I can bite them to death, then yes."

Tsuna finally smiled. "Thanks, Hibari-san."

Hibari took another few steps before stopping. "I don't care why you're doing this, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I do care about why you've come to Namimori. Surely not for the education?"

Tsuna looked back at the town spread in front of him. "If we manage to pull this off, I'll tell you, Hibari-san."

The prefect continued to walk away again. "I'll be waiting for the reason then, omnivore. I assure you the Vendice will be thoroughly bitten to death."

Tsuna heard the roof door open and close, and then he was alone. Sighing, he continued staring absently at the scenery. "Sometimes, I feel really guilty for pulling them into so much trouble." He said aloud. He jumped when a voice behind him spoke up.

"Kufufu. You should be, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro's mismatched eyes stared back at Tsuna as the illusionist joined him at the railing. "Especially since this _trouble_ has nothing to do with you."

Tsuna stared gravely at the blue-haired teen. "It has everything to do with me, Mukuro-san, when my friends are unable to be free."

Mukuro's smile widened. "As I have said many times before, you really are naïve, Vongola."

Tsuna shrugged. "Maybe, but I'll do whatever I can to make sure you can live happily." The two fell into a slightly tense silence. Tsuna wondered if Mukuro was planning how to get revenge on the Mafia if the brunette really did manage to free him.

Mukuro suddenly broke the silence, smile still firmly planted on his face. "If you are really trying to free me, Tsunayoshi-kun, then I suppose I should give you fair warning in exchange. As an illusionist, I am capable of many things. If you free me, _I will possess you_."

Tsuna didn't move, opting instead to stare sadly at the blue sky in the distance. "If that will make you happy, then feel free to try. I won't stop you. And I'll definitely free you from those bastards so you won't have to constantly worry about Chrome-chan, and Ken, and Chikusa anymore."

Straightening up, Tsuna finally turned away from the railing, heading for the door. "I'll see you around, Mukuro-san. Please stay out of sight until the fight with the Vendice is over. I don't want them to think you asked us to free you."

With that, Tsuna disappeared down the stairs, never seeing the look of complete and utter disbelief on the blue-haired illusionist's face.

If he had, maybe he wouldn't feel so much like crying at the moment as he descended the stairs.

**Done! Not much action but the fight will be in the next chapter. Please review!**


	19. Those Who Never Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO: ****Angelde1****: Okay, I think there are few things I have to clear up. First of all, yes, Tsuna is really OOC but his faults/past won't come out until in the sequel. Second, I don't think I ever mentioned that his parents were the same as in the canon! This will also be expanded on in the sequel. And third, no, he didn't break Mochida's hand, he just injured it! I suppose this Tsuna is less concerned about simple injuries because he knows how much damage has been done to them. But anyway, thanks for all the pointers and I'll keep it in mind and try to tone him down a little. (The story is kind of already running its course so changing him in the middle is a little hard.)**

**TO: ZLL****: Well, I'll end this story after Tsuna makes them his guardians and start on the sequel after that, so there will be APPROXIMATELY 27 chapters, more or less. Freeing Mukuro is a big part of this story since he will eventually become one of Tsuna's Family but the confrontation with the Vendice will probably tie in to the sequel.**

**Finally, the sequel will probably be about Tsuna's Family against the Millefiore Family but with twists (of course)! I'm also planning something after that, but I'm definitely getting ahead of myself! Now I've revealed too much so on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 19**

"Who in their right mind would live in this kind of place?" Gokudera wrinkled his nose at the rundown buildings around them.

Tsuna glanced around and couldn't help but agree. The drab surroundings of Kokuyo Land seemed to further accentuate the less-than-stellar conditions of the area.

"Do you think they're watching us right now?" Yamamoto asked, katana ready in front of him as he stared around him, alert for any danger.

Tsuna shrugged. "Probably," He stated, glancing around. "The Vendice are really powerful. They have rings of their own, the Hell Rings, but no one knows what they can really do. Even the Vongola bargains with them instead of risking their wrath."

"Omnivore."

Tsuna glanced back at the silent shadow that had stayed several feet behind them the whole time. "What is it, Hibari-san?"

"What are the Hell Rings?" Grey eyes bore into troubled brown ones as Tsuna shifted uncomfortably. "I've only heard of the Vongola Rings and the Millefiore's Mare Rings. Where did you get this information?"

Tsuna sighed. "I have my sources." He hastily hurried on when Hibari glared at him. "The Hell Rings are rumored to belong to the top seven members of the Vendice. Since the power of Vendicare hasn't been challenged for so long, no one really knows their true capabilities. It is rumored though that each ring possesses power over one element, but that's all I know."

As his friends nodded, Tsuna felt a tinge of guilt. That wasn't quite true, he though idly as his mind flew back to the conversation he had last night.

**TIMESKIP BACK TO YESTERDAY NIGHT**

"What do you know about the Vendice, Viper-nii?"

A startled silence fell over the phone as Viper literally pulled the reciever he was holding away from his ear and stared at it as if maybe the phone had changed Tsuna's words into something downright unbelievable.

_"What did you say?_" Viper snapped. "_What are you __**doing**__ over there?"_

"Please, Viper-nii! I really need any information you can give me."

Viper was silent for a moment longer before he sighed. _"Alright, I'm sending you the information right now. But why do you need it Tsuna?"_

When Tsuna didn't reply, Viper's voice grew sharp with alarm.

_"Don't think you can fool me, brat!_ _I'm the one who sent information on Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome to you! You better not be trying to take on the Vendice or something!"_

Tsuna eventually replied quietly, "I'm Vongola Decimo, Viper-nii. I can't stand by and do nothing."

Viper had to resist from throwing the phone against the nearest wall. _"Don't even think about it, brat! __**No one**__ goes against the Vendice, not even Millefiore! You don't stand a-"_

The illusionist stopped abruptly when he heard the telltale click of the phone hanging up. With a curse, the Mist arcobaleno hurled the phone against a wall, where it shattered into pieces and dropped limply onto the ground. A voice behind him made him whirl around.

"Oi, oi, Mammon," the blond prince was leaning casually against the doorway. "That phone is expensive to replace. Are you su-"

"Tsuna's going to fight the Vendice."

With that one statement, Belphegor's insane grin faltered. Then, without his usual laugh, he straightened up. "I'll go get a jet ready."

Mammon sped away. "And I'll go get Squalo."

"Mammon."

The arcobaleno stopped, but didn't turn to face the blond.

"Should you, as one of the arcobaleno, interfere with the Vendice?"

Mammon started moving away again. "You worry about your problems, you stupid prince, and let me worry about mine."

Belphegor watched him go, before continuing on himself. "Such an unhealthy concern we all have for our Tsunino. Ushishishishi."

**TIMESKIP BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna's head jerked up to see several black-cloaked figures descending down on them. Almost like a chain reaction, Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped in front of him as Hibari moved up to his left side, tonfas raised, and Ryohei to his right, fists ready.

Tsuna sweatdropped before sighing and moving his gaze to the Vendice moving towards them. His jaw tightened as the familiar figures drew closer. One of them moved a little farther than the rest.

"Vongola Decimo." The leader said emotionlessly. "Word has reached us that you wish to interfere with some of our charges. Any form of action taken against the Vendice is strictly forbidden."

Tsuna slipped forward, ignoring the obvious anxiety of Yamamoto and Gokudera as he did so.

"Your _charges_ have already served three years in Vendicare," Tsuna said coolly. "There is no longer any need to restrict them."

The lead Vendice loomed even closer. "They are dangerous criminals. We, the Vendice, will never forget their crimes. If you oppose us, we will eliminate you, even if you are Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna didn't bat an eyelash. "I propose a deal." He continued, ignoring the other's threats. "My Family against you and your… men. Whoever loses gives up and goes home."

If the Vendice could ever be said to express humor, this was it. "You are truly naïve, Vongola." The leader rasped. "This is not how the Vendice work. Even if we do take you up on your _deal_, we will not let you simply 'give up and go home'. We will kill you."

Tsuna spared a few seconds to glance around at his friends. Yamamoto and Gokudera grinned confidently at him. Hibari had a cocky smirk on his face as he stared coldly at the Vendice members. Ryohei sent him a large grin. "Sawada, lets win to the extreme!"

Smiling faintly, Tsuna turned back to the cloaked figures. "That's okay," he told them evenly. "Because we're not going to lose."

There was a tense silence as the impassive Vendice leader stared coldly at him. Suddenly, he swept back his cloak, revealing a black-gloved hand. Tsuna stiffened. There, on the man's ring finger, gleamed a black, marble-like ring. Its surface seemed to crackle with energy.

"I am Rui, Lightning Guardian of the Vendice line. You are still young, Vongola, and reckless, and for this reason, I will give you and your Family one last chance to back down. It is your choice."

And for one terrifying moment, Tsuna couldn't breathe.

And then, "Let's do this, Jyuudaime." Gokudera, still grinning, pulled out several pieces of dynamite. "No one threatens Jyuudaime and gets away with it."

Yamamoto raised his katana. "I've always wanted to test my skills, Tsuna." Tawny eyes gleaming, he directed an encouraging smile at the stunned-looking brunette.

"Omnivore, I did say I would bite them to death." The former assassin looked almost bloodthirsty.

"SAWADA! LET'S DEFEAT THEM TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna watched as, one by one, each of his friends pulled out rings and a box weapon. "Where did you-!"

"Maa, maa, Tsuna," Yamamoto slipped on the ring he was holding. "You didn't think we would get into a fight unprepared, did you?"

Tsuna's features relaxed before he turned back to Rui, a determined gleam in his brown eyes. "We will not back down. Do you accept our challenge?"

For a moment, Rui remained silent. "Very well," he said at last. "But this is something you will not be able to walk away from, Vongola."

A heartbeat later, eight black-cloaked Vendice guards had surrounded them. A moment after that, two of them were thrown back into the side of an old building and a smirking Hibari straightened up from where they had been standing.

And then, chaos broke out.

"Flame Arrow!"

"EXTREME UPPERCUT!"

"Swallow of the Rain!"

As Tsuna's four Family members and Rui's soldiers clashed, neither of them moved. Tsuna watched the Vendice Lightning Guardian warily, three cards in each hand.

And not a moment too soon as Rui rushed towards him with frightening speed. Tsuna jumped backwards, creating a wall made of his metal-rimmed cards and flexible wires. This defense took the Vendice Lightning Guardian about two seconds to punch through before slamming Tsuna into the ground.

Tsuna coughed as he tried to clamber back onto his feet. He froze when he realized Rui was almost on top of him, his Hell Ring glinting with black lightning. Distantly, he heard Gokudera cry out but knew the boy would never make it on time.

_I'm an idiot,_ Tsuna thought, teeth gritted. As the black lightning streaked towards him, Tsuna summoned up his sky flames and created another shield, this time reinforcing it with his flames.

As the lightning slammed into the shield, Tsuna staggered back but the shield held. After a few seconds of struggling, he deflected the energy in a stray Vendice soldier's direction, sending the enemy flying backwards.

Dropping the shield, Tsuna quickly chanced a look around. With exception of Hibari who looked like he was barely holding up against the four Vendice soldiers around him, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei seemed to be falling back against the Vendice's brutal attacks.

_I am a fool!_ Tsuna raged in his head. _I never should have brought them into this._

Out of nowhere, a reproach, which sounded suspiciously like something Reborn had said more than once, floated into his mind.

_Now is not the time to doubt yourself. You've made your choice. Follow through with it to the very end._

Tsuna almost smiled. Even at times like these, he always fell back on his crazy, but dependable tutor.

Using his flames, Tsuna leapt into the air at Rui. Reborn had always said his speed was greater than most. He hoped 'most' included the Vendice Lightning Guardian.

Speeding up until he disappeared from the naked eye, Tsuna activated his flames, circling around Rui at top speed.

"X-Stream," he muttered in satisfaction as a tornado of sky flames engulfed the Lightning Guardian. Then, with a kick, he sent the man crashing into the ground.

Without waiting to see if he had caused any real damage, Tsuna spun and headed towards his friends. Pulling out several cards again, he sent them soaring towards the seven soldiers. Like Hibari, all seven fell for it, jumping into the air to avoid the attack only to be slammed into the ground like their leader.

"Thanks, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he sent several additional bombs in the soldiers' general direction.

Yamamoto grinned and gave him a thumbs-up while Ryohei shouted, "That attack was extremely powerful!"

Hibari turned to glance sharply at him before snapping, "Behind you, omnivore!"

Tsuna dove to the side as another streak of lightning flashed past him and into the ground, sending gravel and rock into the air.

Tsuna turned to face Rui again just as the man sent another streak of lightning towards him.

But before he could move or do anything else, a voice that made his blood freeze cried, "Tsuna-nii!"

_NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!!_

But it was yes, and Tsuna watched in horror as a familiar nine-year-old hurtled forward to stand in front of him.

"Lambo!"

The lightning crashed into the Bovino with tremendous force, making Tsuna shield his eyes. When he looked up again, he expected nothing but charred ashes on the ground. What he didn't expect was a perfectly fine, albeit slightly dazed-looking Lambo.

"Lambo," Tsuna whispered before moving forward and wrapping his arms around the boy that he had come to see as a younger brother.

"How did you survive that?" Tsuna asked, amazed.

Lambo, sounding tired but happy, grinned up at him. "Baka Tsuna-nii! I _am _a Bovino, after all."

Tsuna smiled affectionately down at the nine-year-old as Lambo drifted off. Gokudera, after blasting two Vendice soldiers away, stalked over.

"You stupid cow!" He snapped furiously. "Why do you have no common sense whatsoever?!"

Tsuna laughed softly before tucking Lambo behind a rock a fair distance away from the battle. "Now where's I-Pin?" He asked, looking around.

Yamamoto was currently keeping Rui busy while Ryohei kept three Vendice soldiers at bay.

Gokudera snorted. "That girl's an idiot too. That bastard of a prefect was in trouble and she came rushing into the fight to help him."

Tsuna looked up as Hibari jumped down from one of the lower surrounding buildings.

"Keep your kids out of the battle, omnivore," the prefect hissed, sounding annoyed. But the grip he had on I-Pin was quite gentle.

Tsuna nodded. "Sorry, Hibari-san."

Without a word, the former assassin hurled himself into the battle again, heading straight for the Vendice Lightning Guardian.

Tsuna quickly bent down to I-Pin's level. "I-Pin, I need you to keep an eye on Lambo, okay? He's just used up most of his energy saving me so I need you to protect him if anything dangerous comes this way."

I-Pin nodded determinedly. "Tsuna-nii can count on me!"

Tsuna smiled softly. "I know. And thank you for helping Hibari-san. You did really well."

The girl beamed at the praise before stationing herself in front of her best friend.

As Tsuna and Gokudera both turned back to the battle, Tsuna said wearily, "We're losing, Gokudera-kun."

The bomber looked like he wanted to protest but nodded solemnly instead. "Yeah, but those Vendice bastards can't be all that tough. We were at a number disadvantage in the first place."

Tsuna nodded grimly. "Well, there's no choice but to keep fighting. Those soldiers look ready to give up anytime. It's just Rui we have to worry about."

Gokudera nodded enthusiastically. "Take care, Jyuudaime! We can definitely win this if we keep at it for a little while longer!"

Tsuna nodded back before taking to the skies again. Yamamoto and Hibari were once again occupied by five Vendici soldiers. Ryohei was sparring with two as Gokudera ran up to join him.

Tsuna did a flip in the air as Rui shot a ball of lightning at him, narrowly avoiding the deadly attack.

"Give it up, Vongola," The Lightning Guardian said at last. "You won't be able to keep this up." Even as he said this, a swift kick to his stomach sent him plunging earthward again.

When he looked up again, Tsuna found himself staring at the wrong end of a sword, rapidly moving towards him in a deadly arc.

Tsuna tried to move but found himself slowing. His mind recalled the last line in the report that Mammon had sent him:

_Sky flames are especially susceptible to the power in the Hell Rings._

Ching!

Tsuna stared in dumbfounded relief as a curved knife flew out of nowhere, deflecting the direction of this falling sword. He turned his head, already knowing who had thrown it.

"Ushishishishishi. Tsunino, having a little trouble there?"

Tsuna almost melted with relief. "Bel-nii!"

"VOOOIII! You damned pieces of trash! No one messes with the Vongola!"

And then another voice, "Shut up, Squalo. You did enough shouting on the way over to last me a lifetime." Rui was suddenly surrounded by several images of himself, all glaring menacingly back at him.

"Squalo-nii, Viper-nii!" Tsuna cried out in pain as Viper zoomed up to him and kicked him in the head.

"You stupid brat! After all the warnings I gave you! And who gave you the right to hang up on me?"

Slowly sitting up and rubbing his head, Tsuna ducked his head apologetically. "Sorry, Viper-nii, but I had to do this."

This caused the illusionist to roll his eyes. "You didn't _have _to do anything. It's just your softness that causes all these troubles."

Viper quickly placed himself in front of the brunette as Rui destroyed all the illusions with a few well-placed streaks of lightning.

"You sit back and rest," the arcobaleno ordered. "We'll take over from here."

And take over they did. Squalo ran forward, wielding his sword in a deadly arc at the Vendice soldiers. Belphegor, with an even wider smile, sent dozens of knives flying at the Lightning Guardian while Viper created illusions, covering the whole area in mist.

"Jyuudaime, aren't they part of the Varia?" Gokudera sounded slightly amazed. He, along with Yamamoto, Ryohei, and even Hibari who had, with great reluctance and a pleading look from Tsuna, joined said brunette on the ground.

"Yes," Tsuna smiled. "Viper-nii was the one who gave me all the information on the Vendice."

Yamamoto bent down. "Is Superbi Squalo the swordsman you told me about, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, he's amazing, isn't he?"

Yamamoto nodded, interest in his eyes as Squalo destroyed the last of the soldiers.

Tsuna turned back to the battle raging in the air and his smile slipped off his face. Ignoring the heavy feeling in his arms and legs, he used his flames to shoot up into the air, once more creating the flame-reinforced shield below him to protect his Family as Rui aimed a streak of black lightning at him.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna waited for the blast to hit. But the pain never came. Instead, the lightning struck a few feet left of him, blowing up the ground.

Slowly, Tsuna unraveled his shield, turning to the Lightning Guardian.

Rui had stopped all movements, gazing at him with the same impassive expression as before. Then, with a shrug, he turned and started moving away. Tsuna stared after him, confused.

"The Vendice will withdraw for now. Rokudo Mukuro and his gang are free to go."

Tsuna frowned. "Why?"

Rui glanced back over his shoulder. "You have put up a good fight, Vongola." He said simply. "And I have found what I came here to look for. If the Vendice should ever choose to gain control of the criminals again, rest assured, it will be quite easy. For now, they are yours to do with however you will as you have defeated my men."

With that said, Rui disappeared into the darkness. Tsuna stared after him in complete bewilderment. Turning to his Family, he asked, "What was that about?"

Gokudera was already grinning happily at him. "Who cares? That bastard gave up in the end and a win's a win!"

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully before turning to stare in the direction that the Lightning Guardian had gone. What a mysterious force the Vendice were.

As the three Varia members approached, Tsuna sighed. There would be a lot of explaining to do.

**ON NEARBY ROOFTOP**

"It's not like you to miss on purpose, Rui."

A grunt. "I don't know what you're talking about, Volpino."

A soft chuckle. "Of course you don't. Just please tell me you're not going soft."

A long silence followed. "There's a new sky coming to the Mafia world. That boy will change everything we have known for hundreds of years."

"Him? He's not even out of diapers yet compared to us."

"Mock all you wish, Volpino. But I am telling you: he will be the one to change the Mafia world."


	20. Facing the Illusionist

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO: ****the Red King****:**** Okay, just ignore the anime. The Hell Rings weren't mentioned in detail in the anime so I'm going to change it a bit so that it would fit with the Vongola Rings and the Mare Rings.**

**TO: ****ZLL****: As I've said before, Tsuna's flaws won't come in until the sequel.**

**This will not be 2796 as it is family based.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

**KOKUYO LAND**

"Kufufufufu. It seems Tsunayoshi-kun really did fight the Vendice in the end. I believe we are free from their troublesome guards now."

Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa watched as Mukuro's smile widened. "He really is such a naïve boy. Now I am free to take over his body."

Even as he said this, a trident appeared in one hand while the other propped his head up. Chrome was also clutching her own trident, while Chikusa held his yo-yos in both hands. Ken fiddled with his teeth cartridges, glancing almost agitatedly at the blue-haired illusionist.

Shifting restlessly, Ken opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again when no words came. Surprisingly, Chikusa's usual emotionless voice cut through the silence that had fallen over them.

"We're free now, Mukuro-san." He said quietly. "Is it really necessary to harm the Vongola?"

Mukuro turned his mismatched eyes onto the spectacled boy. "Oya, oya, Chikusa. Don't tell me you've forgotten what they've done to you? What they've done to all of us? Do you really think Vongola freed us without any benefit for himself?"

Mukuro smiled coldly when Chikusa dropped his gaze and Ken looked away. Chrome stayed silent, eyes firmly locked on the floor.

"All of you are welcome to leave. I don't need people who will only slow me down."

No one moved and Mukuro turned back to stare avidly out a cracked window. "Tsunayoshi-kun will most likely drop by soon. He will regret ever bargaining with the Vendice to have me freed."

**AT TSUNA'S HOUSE**

"…and that's why we were fighting the Vendice." Tsuna finished, before gulping down some water. He had 'explained' non-stop for the last two hours to an amused Belphegor, a fuming Squalo, and a disapproving Viper. Hibari had disappeared almost as soon as they had left Kokuyo and Ryohei had gone to do some more extreme training, leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto to walk him home. Tsuna had to give the bomber some credit as he, grumbling all the way, carried Lambo home.

"VOOOIIII!!! Why didn't you just tell us sooner, brat?" Squalo snapped, waving his sword around and almost taking Yamamoto's head off.

"Maa, maa," the smiling teen ducked smoothly under the deadly arc of said sword. "I'm sure Tsuna just wanted to keep all of you safe."

Squalo, delighted at having someone to really yell at, snapped, "Shut up, you piece of trash! We've known this brat longer than you have! I don't need your explanations! And do you even know how to handle that sword?! How long do you practice each day?!"

Tsuna sighed as the long-haired swordsman went off in a tangent, interrogating Yamamoto about his sword abilities.

"Brat."

Tsuna turned back to Viper. The Mist arcobaleno hovered in front of him, dissatisfaction practically radiating from him.

"What were you thinking?" The illusionist questioned. "You can't just charge into battle like that without any idea how strong the enemy is."

Tsuna smiled a bit at this. "But that's how the Varia work, Viper-nii." He said softly. "I can't wait until I'm sure there will be a 90% success rate against the Vendice because that's impossible."

"Exactly!" Viper snapped. "Which should immediately tell you that fighting them is reckless and stupid! What if we hadn't shown up? You would be dead right now, brat! I hope you realize that."

Tsuna ducked his head, contrite, but when he glanced back up, his eyes held a certain steel that made Viper sigh in exasperation.

"I do realize that, Viper-nii, but I can't just do _nothing_."

Viper stared sharply at the brunette. He was about to reprimand him some more when the prince beside him cut him off.

"Ushishishishishi. Leave him along, Mammon. Tsunino's not going to change his mind anytime soon. Not to mention we have a bigger problem to deal with."

Viper turned to the blond, a frown on his face. Squalo finally stopped yelling at the _still_ cheerfully smiling swordsman, looking ready to kill as he turned to Belphegor as well.

The blond prince, his smile slightly strained, held up his cell phone as it vibrated in his hand. "It seems our dear boss finally found out."

Immediate silence as Squalo's anger drained away, leaving a slightly nervous expression on his face, while Viper remained impassive behind his cloak. Belphegor, seeing this, pushed the phone towards the illusionist.

"You take it Mammon, and I'll let you have it for free." The blond somehow managed to dump the cell phone into Mammon's small hands.

The arcobaleno, in turn, tossed the vibrating phone to the long-haired swordsman, who caught it instinctively.

"I'm not suicidal, you stupid prince. _You_ take it Squalo. You're the second-in-command."

Squalo snarled at the illusionist. "You cowardly piece of trash! Do you _know_ what boss is going to do when he sees me? He's probably destroyed half the mansion already!"

Turning to the brunette, Squalo tossed the phone to Tsuna. "You take it, brat. Might as well put it on speaker. You're the only one that overbearing idiot won't kill."

Tsuna shrugged. He was used to the Varia boss' fits of rage. They were never directed at him though.

_"YOU FUCKING SCUM!!! WHERE IS THAT BRAT?! IF HE'S DAMAGED IN ANY WAY, DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING HOME!"_

Tsuna winced at the raging voice pouring over the phone. "Xanxus-nii, I'm right here." He said soothingly. "I'm fine; Squalo-nii, Bel-nii, and Viper-nii got there in time."

There was a short pause. _"Viper-nii?"_

Viper shifted in midair, looking uncomfortable as Xanxus' silkily dangerous voice was heard.

_"Listen, you arcobaleno scum, what the hell gives you the right to keep this information from me?! I'll cut your pay into shreds! You're lucky I saw those files on your computer or you wouldn't have to worry about that either! And where's that long-haired bitch?!"_

Squalo snapped, forgetting to be nervous. "Vooiii!!! At least we saved the brat! Aren't you the one who couldn't find where Vongola was?"

"_You lousy piece of shit! What was that?! That should be your job!!"_

"That's enough, all of you!"

Tsuna sighed as silence finally descended on the room. "Xanxus-nii, it's my fault. I called Viper-nii for all the information and told him not to call you because I know you'd be worried." He paused as a contemptuous snort sounded from the other end.

"It's true," he insisted. "And I was the one who wanted to fight the Vendice, so please don't get mad at them, Xanxus-nii."

This was met by silence as Xanxus, on the other end, twitched irritably. He hated it whenever the Vongola brat decided to pull something like this.

"_We'll see," _he finally growled. "_Just tell those pieces of trash to get back to base once they're finished over there."_

The Varia boss hung up abruptly, and Squalo, Viper, and Belphegor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ushishishishishi. That worked out better than I thought." The blond prince grinned maniacally at Tsuna.

Squalo glared a hole in the back of Belphegor's head. "Speak for yourself! Who do you think will pay once we get back to base?!"

Belphegor turned his large grin onto the shark. "You, of course. That's why I said everything worked out."

This only set off another round of arguments and it was only two hours later that Tsuna finally managed to calm everyone down and escort the three Varia members out the door. All three left with roughly disguised be carefuls' directed at the brunette, before setting off to the nearest airport where Bel's jet was parked.

It was another hour before Tsuna finally managed to usher Gokudera and Yamamoto out the door and down the road. There were several additional holes in his house again and wasn't it just his luck that the doorbell decided to ring at that very moment.

"Ohayo, Reborn," Tsuna muttered with dread as the arcobaleno calmly took in the damage done to the house.

Tsuna had the foresight to dive behind one of the sofas as Reborn unleashed a wave of bullets in his direction.

"Dame-Tsuna! The very day I come back and the house is in ruins again! You're worse than dead now!"

**NEXT DAY; AFTER SCHOOL IN NAMIMORI HIGH**

Tsuna rested his head on his desk, trying to forget the warning glint in Reborn's eyes this morning.

"Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna raised his head to meet the worried gaze of his explosives expert. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun." He assured the bomber. "Reborn came back last night."

The silver-haired teen blanched at this while Yamamoto, who had made his way over to them, said excitedly, "Oh really? I can't wait to meet him!"

"You idiot! How can you be so cheerful all the time about something so insanely stupid?!"

As his friends started another argument, Tsuna slumped in his desk. He glanced downwards at something that caught his eye and blinked. A green folder sat innocently under Chrome's chair. Picking it up, Tsuna stood and grabbed his bag.

"Chrome-chan must have forgotten this," He said aloud. "I'll go return it to her before going home. Lambo and I-Pin don't have school today so I don't need to go pick them up."

Immediately, Gokudera and Yamamoto broke off, turning to him.

"I'll come with you, Jyuudaime." Gokudera announced.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "Kokuyo's not a great place to go alone, Tsuna."

Tsuna protested, but ended up being accompanied anyway as both his Family members insisted on following.

As they reached the familiar run-down area, Tsuna paused. Something didn't feel right today. Turning to Gokudera and Yamamoto, he said cheerfully, "I'll just run in and give this to Chrome-chan so you two don't have to follow me in. I'll be right back, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Tsuna hurried away. Slowing down as he turned a corner, he let his instincts guide him. Soon, he found himself staring up at an old building that still somewhat resembled a house. Making his way through the door and up the stairs, the brunette paused when he heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

"–left it like you told me to, Mukuro-nii."

"Good, then he'll be here anytime. Or perhaps you're already here, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna stepped around the corner and into the room as Mukuro directed his amused gaze at him.

"Ohayo, Mukuro-san, Ken, Chikusa." Tsuna greeted. "Chrome-chan, you left your folder at school."

Chrome, instead of moving forward to take it, stared at the dirty floor, hands clenched tightly around her trident.

Mukuro chuckled. "Vongola, I'm sure you already know that Chrome left it there on purpose, so let's not pretend." His gaze sharpened. "I lured you here to possess you Vongola, as you very well knew. But it seems you are still too naïve if you have come anyway."

Tsuna barely spared a glance at the illusionist. Instead, he moved forward and placed the green folder beside Chrome. "The essay Asaka-sensei assigned is due tomorrow," he told her quietly. "Don't forget to do it."

Chrome started and opened her mouth as if to say something, but Tsuna had already turned away to face Mukuro again.

Mukuro no longer looked amused. "I warned you Vongola, but it seems that you didn't believe me. Very well, I have wasted enough time on idle chatter. Let's move on to business, shall we?"

A wind suddenly picked up as Mukuro's hold on his trident tightened. His mismatched eyes stared straight at Tsuna's still calm brown ones as the abilities instilled in him enabled him to invade the brunette's mind.

On the side, Ken clenched his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, as Chikusa's normally stoic expression tightened. Chrome was shaking now, as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"Jyuudaime!"

All three turned to stare at the silver-haired bomber standing in the doorway, several pieces of dynamite in his hands. Yamamoto stood beside him, his smile replaced by a frown for once.

"You bastards!" Gokudera roared. "Jyuudaime fought those Vendice guards for you! And this is how you repay him? Jyuudaime!"

The explosives expert was about to charge forward but a restraining hand stopped him. "Gokudera, if you throw those bombs, you might hit Tsuna. I'll take care of him."

Before Gokudera could reply, Yamamoto had charged forward, katana raised, intent on breaking through the invisible wind.

Only to be knocked back several feet as his sword glanced off the roaring tornado.

"Damn it!" Gokudera snapped when it was obvious none of them could break through the barrier.

All five watched helplessly as the wind picked up, even as the barely visible brunette inside the barrier simply stood, unmoving as the illusionist invaded his mind.

Chrome finally jumped up. "Mukuro-nii!" She called out tearfully. The wind snatched her words away, swallowing them.

The wind seemed to pick up even more, but just as suddenly, it died completely. Silence fell over the occupants of the room as the bystanders watched Mukuro and Tsuna in bewilderment.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera ventured, fearfully uncertain.

The brunette turned calm eyes and a reassuring smile at the bomber. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun."

The silver-haired explosives expert almost collapsed in relief before hurrying over to Tsuna. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Jyuudaime! I've failed you completely!"

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "I'm the one who told you to stay outside, didn't I?" He reminded gently. "Thanks for coming after me. You and Yamamoto both."

Gokudera's expression relaxed somewhat while Yamamoto, who had come up beside him as well, smiled.

A voice, low and angry, broke into their conversation.

"Why did you not resist, Vongola?" Mukuro had stood up, expression tense with rage. "Did you think I wouldn't be able to do it? That I would feel somehow feel indebted to you? _Why did you not resist?!_"

Tsuna stared back warmly at the infuriated illusionist. "Because I trust you." He said simply, before glancing at Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome still standing wide-eyed in one corner of the room. "All of you."

A smile appeared on his face. "I've told you before, haven't I? That I want to be friends?"

And just like that, all the anger drained from Mukuro's face as he turned away. "Get out." He said emotionlessly. "You don't belong here Vongola. Go back to your Family and don't _ever come back_."

Tsuna sighed before moving to the door, Gokudera and Yamamoto flanking him. "I can't promise that, Mukuro-san. I'll leave for now, but I'll be back. There's something important I want to ask all of you after you've calmed down."

Outside, Tsuna heaved another sigh. "Do you think I did the right thing, Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto smiled. "I think so. That's what I like about you Tsuna. You never stop caring."

Gokudera nodded. "For once, I agree with the Sword-freak. No one else would've handled it like you did back there."

Tsuna smiled, relieved as they made their way out of the area.

"Vongola!"

Turning back, he met Ken's scowl and Chikusa's blank expression.

"I'm only saying this once, so listen carefully." Ken snapped. "Mukuro-sama's changing and that's your fault, so you had better come back and help him back onto his feet. Got that?"

Tsuna stared, astonished, for several moments before smiling broadly.

"Of course," he promised. "I'll give him a couple of days to calm down, but I'll definitely come back."

Tsuna waved and danced inwardly when Ken and even Chikusa's features relaxed a little.

He finally felt like he was getting somewhere.

**Done!!! Please review!!!**


	21. Finale: The Cloud Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO: ****-Or4nG3e****: No, I'm not going to include the Vendice in this story anymore. They will appear in the sequel I plan to write though.**

**TO: ****suckitblue****: Dino probably won't appear in this story either but he'll definitely be a big part of the sequel. I probably won't include Longchamp though.**

**NOTE: It's getting closer to Christmas break so I apologize for the decreasing amount of updates as I'm really busy during this time. I will try to update once a day but no guarantees.**

**On to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 21**

"Dino was never as troublesome as you, Dame-Tsuna. And _he_ was clumsy."

Tsuna scowled. Reborn had, as soon as Tsuna had come home, forced him on a treadmill and turned it up to top speed. Where had the treadmill come from anyway?!

"_I_ was clumsy too!" Tsuna protested, and was rewarded with a kick to the head that almost sent him tumbling off the treadmill.

"That's even more reason why you're more troublesome than Dino." Reborn barked. "You think that just because I'm in Italy, I wouldn't hear about what you've been doing?"

Tsuna sulked a bit. "It was _because_ you were in Italy that I did it." He pouted, not noticing the slightly surprised expression that flickered through the Sun arcobaleno's eyes. "You always seem wary of the Vendice. Well, you're usually wary of everyone, but especially them. And it's not just you either. Viper-nii and Nello-nii and all the other arcobaleno always seem agitated whenever the Vendice is mentioned."

Reborn reached up, tugging his black fedora down so that it shadowed his eyes. So his student had noticed after all. "I can't tell you about that, Tsuna." His moth turned down at the corners at hearing the brunette's next words.

"I know, Reborn. That's why I haven't asked you about it. You don't have to tell me until you're sure you can trust me."

It wasn't so much the words as the tone of voice used to say them that made Reborn inwardly flinch. Tsuna's voice held no anger, no sarcasm, no resentment; just a calm sort of acceptance and reassurance in it, said so warmly that it could rival the sun.

_Dame-Tsuna, it's not that I don't trust you, but there are things you are better off not knowing._

**KOKUYO LAND**

_ Crash!_

Ken and Chikusa watch in uneasy silence as Mukuro broke another cup against a wall. They flinched when raging red-and-blue eyes turned on them and, without being told, fled the room.

Mukuro watched as his subordinates, and that was all they were, left him alone. Chrome had disappeared long ago, refusing to even acknowledge he was still present in a part of her mind. It was the first time Chrome had gotten angry, and at him no less. A bitter smile flickered across his face. And of course, this was all Vongola's fault. His mind replayed once more what he had seen when he entered the brunette's mind.

Mukuro had expected innocence personified, maybe a warm breeze sweeping across a grassy field, or a cloudless blue sky over a calm sparkling ocean. Anything but the long, gloomy corridor, dimly lit and doorless, save for one at the very end. Of course, he had tried to reach it, but the door never seemed to get any closer.

After that, Mukuro had glanced out of some of the windows. There were plenty of windows lined up along the corridors in uneven rows. Tons and tons of them, coming in different sizes and shapes. Each window showed something different; a cold-looking empty room in one, the Ninth in another, and the seven arcobalenos in yet another. And it was during this time, as he walked freely down the long hallway, peering through the windows at the many different memories of the Vongola Decimo, that he realized there was absolutely no resistance coming from the brunette.

Mukuro threw another object at the wall and it shattered with a satisfying crash.

_Why had there been no resistance?_

Mukuro had withdrawn then, filled with rage and something else. And it was that something else that angered him now. He had to be angry. Because if he let that anger fade, that something else would take over again, and Mukuro would feel that same light, glowing feeling in his heart that had briefly touched him when he realized the Vongola had given him free reign in his mind.

Heaving a sigh, the blue-haired illusionist tilted his head back so that he could rest it on the back of the chair he was sitting in.

He wouldn't let go of his anger, his revenge. He couldn't. Because he would have nothing left without it.

**NEXT DAY; ROOFTOP OF NAMIMORI**

Tsuna leaned against the railing, staring out at the town. Reborn had told him to hurry up in gathering his guardians. So far, he hadn't asked a single one of them. What if they said no? Well, he was actually mostly convinced that Gokudera and Yamamoto would agree, so he had decided to leave them for later. The one person he could count on to have no emotional attachment to him when deciding was Hibari. Which was why he was on the roof once again, waiting for the prefect to finish his rounds.

"Omnivore."

Ah, there he was.

Turning around, Tsuna smiled up at the raven-haired prefect. "I suppose you want to know why I'm at Namimori High, ne?"

Hibari moved forward to join the brunette at the railing. "I already have some idea, omnivore. But explain."

Tsuna nodded, turning back to stare into the distant. "The Millefiore threat is getting closer and Byakuran is finally taking action. The Ninth sent me here to gather my Family. This is a school for Mafia children after all."

There was a long moment of silence as neither teen said anything. "Is that all?" Hibari finally asked, already moving towards the roof door.

Without turning around, Tsuna stopped him with a well-placed question.

"Will you be my Cloud Guardian?"

Hibari stiffened, coming to a stop. For a while, they both stood there, backs to each other. Finally, cool grey eyes turned to glanced back at the brunette.

"If I say no?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Then I'll accept that answer and hope we can still remain friends."

Finally straightening up, Tsuna turned to face the prefect. "No then?" Tsuna offered a smile, albeit a melancholic one as he made to move past the prefect. An iron grip snagged his arm as he passed.

"I never said no, omnivore."

Tsuna stared blankly in front of him for several moments before breaking out into a large grin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the Vongola Cloud Ring and held it out to the former assassin.

Slowly, Hibari reached out, accepting the ring. "I assume we will be leaving for Italy soon."

Without another word, Hibari continued for the roof door, disappearing downstairs without a backward glance.

Tsuna smiled, relaxing.

His first Guardian, and Hibari Kyouya had accepted without question.

Tsuna stared up at the blue sky as several cloud meandered by.

_ The Cloud Guardian's duty is __to be the aloof, drifting clouds who protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind._

**Done! I know this is a bit short but I'm starting to wrap it up so each Guardian will be asked by Tsuna in turn.**

**Please review!**


	22. Finale: The Storm Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO: ****SwordsMagician****: Tsuna's AU-life in Italy will be revealed in the sequel.**

**Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

Tsuna wandered across the school grounds, lost in thought. Neither Gokudera nor Yamamoto were around him as the bomber had started another fight with the swordsman and Yamamoto had finally, _finally_, gotten angry.

**EARLIER**

"Sword-freak, why do you even bother coming to Jyuudaime's house every morning?" Gokudera demanded, scowling fiercely at the smiling swordsman.

Yamamoto laughed. "That's obvious, isn't it? I have to protect Tsuna from any enemies."

Gokudera only glowered even more. "I'm here to protect Jyuudaime! What can you do except smile at the enemy?! You'll probably let them past you to get Jyuudaime if they smiled back!"

Yamamoto's smile suddenly dimmed a bit. "I would never let Tsuna get hurt." He stated, the beginnings of a frown shadowing his face.

Tsuna, feeling a little bit alarmed at seeing where this was going, quickly stepped in. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto would never let me get hurt! And Yamamoto, you know Gokudera-kun doesn't really mean what he says. Stop fighting!"

This usually stopped any further arguments between the two, but today, the silver-haired bomber went a step too far.

"Be careful, Jyuudaime," he muttered darkly. "You never know what the idiot might be thinking under that stupid smile of his."

Yamamoto stopped walking, turning to face the explosives expert. His smile was completely gone, replaced by a cold, controlled rage that was ten times scarier on the swordsman than anyone else. Even Gokudera looked taken aback, but quickly replaced it with a glare.

"Watch it, Gokudera," Yamamoto glared at the other teen. "I'm in Tsuna's Family too. I would never let anybody harm him."

Gokudera's lips curled up into a sneer. "With the way you act, that's hard to believe."

This sentence was met with Yamamoto's own retaliation; Gokudera blinked in shock when a katana now pointed at him.

"You better take that back, Gokudera," Yamamoto snapped coldly. "We're both in Tsuna's Family so we both protect him. I know you haven't had the best experience with Families, but this is really pushing it."

Gokudera didn't back down. Instead, he took out several pieces of dynamite, facing the swordsman with a smirk. "What's wrong with stating the truth?"

Yamamoto's grip on his katana tightened. "If that's how you want it."

Neither saw Tsuna stare at them with a mixture of anger and helplessness as he watched his very first two Family members turn on each other.

Then, without a word, the brunette turned and walked away. He had already tried cutting in. Since that hadn't worked, he would just have to leave them to sort out their problems.

**PRESENT**

"Why didn't you stop them, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up to see Reborn perched on a tree, staring idly at him. Tsuna glanced away. "I tried, Reborn, but that didn't work so I left them to sort out their problems."

Reborn frowned. "That's not very responsible of you."

Tsuna didn't say anything. Perhaps he should have done something more. But…

"Were you afraid they would leave you if you insisted they get along?"

Tsuna flinched. As always, Reborn had hit the nail on the head.

Jumping down, the arcobaleno landed neatly on Tsuna's shoulder with well-practiced ease. "As a boss, sometimes you have to make decisions that no one will instantly agree with, Tsuna. Leaving your Family to fight amongst themselves only increases the chance of your Family splitting apart. You are the Sky, Tsuna. You're responsible for keeping your Family together."

Tsuna's features tightened, before nodding. "I'll go find them right now. Thanks, Reborn." He rushed off as the gun-wielding hitman jumped to the ground, watching him go with a satisfied expression.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

Tsuna had run everywhere. From the usually deserted playground where he once saw Gokudera hanging around, to the half-empty streets at the Namimori Mall. He was currently checking the park, hoping that Yamamoto would be there, practicing or still fighting Gokudera.

The brunette sighed dejectedly when he saw the empty clearing. With a frustrated growl, Tsuna turned and started heading home. Yamamoto's house was in the other direction so he would make a trip back to the house to check up on the kids before heading to the swordsman's house.

Tsuna was surprised however when he turned a corner and caught sight of his front gates. There, leaning against a pole opposite his house, was the silver-haired bomber, looking slightly battered. The explosives expert glanced up and, catching sight of him, quickly straightened up.

Quickening his steps, Tsuna hurried forward, meaning to apologize. Before he could get a word out, Gokudera had thrown himself at his feet, forehead nearly touching the ground.

"Jyuudaime, I am so sorry!" The bomber cried. "I have failed you completely. I know I don't deserve to be in your Family after what I said to Swor- Yamamoto!" Gokudera quickly corrected himself.

Tsuna stared down at him, stunned. "Gokudera-kun!" The brunette quickly stooped down to pull the silver-haired bomber back onto his feet. "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry, leaving you two back there without saying anything."

Gokudera was already shaking his head. "Jyuudaime has nothing to be sorry about. I never should have said those things to him. By doing so, I questioned Jyuudaime's decision in choosing his Family members, which was wrong of me. If Jyuudaime picked him, then he must have been a good choice." Head still lowered, Gokudera said softly, "I'm sorry for all the unnecessary stress I've caused Jyuudaime and I will leave the Family so I won't cause any more trouble for you."

Tsuna had to stop himself from sighing in exasperation. Catching hold of the bomber's arm, he dragged the startled Gokudera into his house, sitting him down in the living room before dropping into the sofa across from him. Lambo and I-Pin, hearing them come in, peered curiously into the room. Tsuna gestured for them to leave for a moment, and I-Pin quickly nodded, dragging an intensely nosy Lambo with her.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna started softly. "You said you would leave the Family so you wouldn't cause any more trouble." He paused when the silver-haired teen nodded. "But you also said my choice of Family members must be good, ne?"

A confused expression surfaced on the bomber's face before he slowly nodded again. Tsuna's smile widened. "Well, I picked you, didn't I? If you leave, you'll just cause even more trouble for me."

The confused expression turned to a stunned one before Gokudera was once more on the ground. "Jyuudaime, I don't deserve your kindness!"

Tsuna sighed before pulling him back up yet again. "Stop doing that, Gokudera," he all but ordered. "You're part of my Family; there's no need to bow like that."

Gokudera just nodded, overcome with emotion. He sat down again when he noticed Tsuna wasn't done talking.

Tsuna sat still for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I asked Hibari-san yesterday to become my Cloud Guardian." He finally said, watching as Gokudera turned red, a horrified expression on his face.

"But Jyuudaime! That bast-" Again, the bomber cut himself off, this time looking thoughtful. Then, he forced out, "Well, I suppose Cloud Guardian is suitable for that bastard. He's strong enough anyway." Gokudera grumbled a bit, looking disgruntled at his acknowledgement.

Tsuna smiled faintly. "Thanks for understanding, Gokudera-kun." Gokudera looked slightly happier at this, though still slightly mournful so Tsuna decided to drop the bomb on him now.

Reaching into his pocket, the brunette pulled out the Vongola Storm Ring. Extending it to the silver-haired explosives expert, he asked quietly, "Gokudera Hayato, will you be my Storm Guardian?"

Five seconds. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds.

As half a minute ticked by in Tsuna's mental clock, he began to feel a little nervous. What if the bomber declined? Of all the people he had decided to name his guardians, it was Gokudera whom he had expected to accept the ring.

Just as Tsuna was about to withdraw his hand, feeling disappointed and foolish, he was scooped into the air and swung around in a dizzying circle before being crushed in a tight, almost overprotective hug. It was several moments before Tsuna realized the bomber was actually shaking and he quickly wrapped his arms around the teen.

Finally, Gokudera released the brunette, looking a little apologetic, but the happy gleam in his green eyes washed over everything else. Accepting the ring that Tsuna held out once again, Gokudera beamed at him.

"I won't fail you, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna nodded, smiling back. "Good, because you'll also be my right-hand man."

He sweatdropped when the bomber looked ready to faint. Maybe he should have told him some other day.

Half an hour later, Tsuna waved goodbye to a beaming Gokudera as the bomber headed home.

As he closed the door, Tsuna shook his head. He didn't know what the other teen was so surprised about. Gokudera was the obvious choice for right-hand man.

Glancing at the few days' old holes still in his walls as he passed by them, Tsuna smiled. They were shaped almost like the vortex in the middle of a storm, undoubtedly created by a certain explosives expert.

_After all, the duty of the Storm Guardian was to be __continuously at the heart of the attack, the storm of raging waves that never rested_.

**Done! Another short one, but that's how I'm going to format it! ****Thanks for reading this far and please review!**


	23. Finale: The Rain Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**TO: Carnotaurus****: Thanks for pointing that out. I guess I did rush things a bit there and didn't think the whole thing out properly. If I have time, I'll revise that chapter and replace it.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and the next chapter's up!  
**

**Chapter 23**

Tsuna scowled at the small amount of clothes laid out before him. He should have gone shopping for more as soon as he had arrived at Namimori but there had been no need to back then.

Sighing heavily as he checked his watch, Tsuna finally picked up a clean white shirt. Turning around, he saw Reborn sitting on his desk, skeptical amusement written all over his face.

"It's been two hours since Gokudera left," the baby hitman pointed out calmly. "At the rate you're going, Tsuyoshi will have gone to bed by the time you reach Yamamoto's house."

Tsuna scowled before almost wailing, "But I have nothing to wear! And I need to make a good impression on Yamamoto-san!"

A kick in the head sent him falling to the ground. "Dame-Tsuna! Stop whining, you sound like a girl! I think you've already made a good impression on him anyway. That tends to happen after saving his son's life."

Tsuna sat up, rubbing his now sore head and smoothing back his ruffled long hair. "I guess so, but I'm asking his permission for his son _to risk his life to protect me._ That kind of puts a damper on things, doesn't it?"

Reborn sighed inwardly before pointing Leon at his student. "Get going, Dame-Tsuna, or I'll shoot you to death."

Tsuna turned and fled the room with a fleeting thought that his tutor and Hibari would get on amazingly well.

**YAMAMOTO'S HOUSE**

Tsuna stared at the wooden door in front of him. This was getting ridiculous. He had been standing in front of the restaurant for nearly ten minutes now, alternating between pacing, standing in front of the door, and contemplating what kind of damage it would do to him if he went over and slammed his head against the nearby telephone pole.

Then, with a heavy sigh, Tsuna grimaced and raised his hand, knocking sharply on the door. He might as well get it over with.

A stern voice from inside called out, "We are closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow."

Tsuna took a deep breath before calling back, "It's Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto-san. I want to talk to you about something important. May I come in?"

There was a long pause before Tsuna heard light footsteps approach. The door slid open, revealing Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. The man was staring calculatingly at him before he stepped aside to let the brunette through.

Nodding his thanks, Tsuna slipped inside. Yamamoto's living area was in the back while the sushi restaurant was built in the front. The brunette hesitated but sat down when Tsuyoshi motioned for him to sit.

Accepting the green tea the former assassin placed in front of him with a nod, Tsuna glanced around before settling his gaze firmly on the man in front of him. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi wasn't someone who would appreciate indecision, especially from a supposed future boss.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna asked quietly, "Yamamoto-san, I would like to ask your permission for your son to become one of my guardians."

A long period of silence followed. Again, that calculating expression surfaced on the man's stern face, one that Yamamoto had inherited and Tsuna had rarely seen. Tsuna stared back determinedly, brown eyes defiant. He was Vongola Decimo after all. He had every right to ask.

"Very well."

Tsuna started, unable to mask the surprise that surfaced on his face at the consent. "You're sure?" He blurted out without thinking, and then blushed.

The calculating look disappeared, replaced by the faintest of smiles. "Yes, Vongola, I am sure. Did you think I would say no?"

Tsuna flushed even darker before nodding. "After all," he murmured, the worry he had been hiding before finally showing. "I'm asking your son to protect me with his life."

Tsuyoshi studied the young future boss in front of him. "If there is anyone in this world that I would trust to take care of my son, it is you." He stated. At Tsuna's wide-eyed look, he continued, "You saved my son's life. For that, I thank you. You healed him, when even I could not. Takeshi does not open up to anyone easily and he hides behind that big smile of his, and he is foolish to think that he can go through life without depending on anyone." His face softened. "But these days, his smile is a little more real, and a little less forced. When he has to come home late, he phones me to tell me first, and when he comes home, he is always chattering on and on about how his day went." A small smile made its way onto his face. "And every single time, whether it is a day at school or a few hours over the weekend, _you_ are always mentioned."

Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the man across for him. Finally, he managed to stammer out, "I'm not sure why though. Most of the time, he and Gokudera-kun fight while I play mediator. I didn't really do anything particular."

Tsuyoshi nodded, giving nothing away. "But you're the first person to accept him for who is and become his friend." He said gravely. "At least, that is why I am giving my consent for you to ask Takeshi for the Guardian position."

Tsuna stood up as Tsuyoshi rose. "You are different, Vongola." He said, taking Tsuna's now empty cup. "Different from any of the other Mafia bosses I have met in my lifetime, different even from the Ninth. I trust Takeshi to protect you with everything he has, just as I trust you to protect my son with everything you have."

There was a long silence as Tsuna stared respectfully at the swordsman in front of him. "I won't fall short of your expectations, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna said determinedly. "I'll definitely protect Yamamoto. You'll have nothing to worry about."

Tsuyoshi nodded again before gesturing to the back of the restaurant. "Go on up, then. Takeshi came home a few hours ago, muttering something about upsetting you. I didn't press him for details and he's been up there ever since."

Tsuna nodded before bowing respectfully. "Thank you very much for the trust you have in me, Yamamoto-san." With a last smile, Tsuna turned and hurried into the back of the house, not noticing the look of rare approval that surfaced on the swordsman's face.

Smiling faintly, Tsuyoshi turned back to the kitchen.

_Trust is earned, Vongola, not given. And you have undoubtedly earned it._

**UPSTAIRS IN YAMAMOTO'S HOUSE**

Tsuna knocked softly on the door marked 'Takeshi'.

"Yamamoto?" He called out.

There was a short silence before the raven-haired swordsman's faint voice called back, "Come in."

Pushing the door open cautiously, Tsuna stepped inside. The room was a mess. Books and papers were strewn on the floor and several objects had been knocked to the ground. Yamamoto sat in the midst of that mess, expression unreadable.

Closing the door behind him, Tsuna stared in confusion at the destruction before saying tentatively, "Yamamoto, I came to apologize for leaving you and Gokudera-kun just like that. I should have sorted it out with you two instead of just leaving."

No response. Tsuna felt anxiety crawl around in his stomach. Was Yamamoto really that mad? He had messed up big time if his swordsman of all people was this angry.

Finally, a hoarse-sounding voice, as if the other teen had been shouting, cut into his thoughts. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have reacted to Gokudera's taunts like that."

The swordsman looked miserable now that he had finally expressed his feelings. Tsuna quickly shook his head and, after a moment's hesitation, cleared a spot on the floor so that he could sit as well.

"It's not your fault, Yamamoto." Tsuna said quietly, trying to catch the swordsman's eye. "I should have seen that coming and prevented it. I'm not much of a boss, am I?"

Yamamoto quickly shook his head, finally looking up. His gaze was fierce as he stared back at the brunette. "Tsuna," he forced out in that hoarse, low voice that made Tsuna's heart clench. "If there had been enemies at the time, and Gokudera and I had turned on each other like that, they would have gotten past both of us. They could have _kidnapped_ you and we wouldn't have noticed until it was too late!" The anguish in his voice was evident as he continued. "Neither of us even noticed when you walked off. The enemies would have tried even harder to smuggle you away, and we didn't even notice when you just _walked off!_"

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto as understanding flooded his being. His shoulders relaxed before he moved forward and enveloped the swordsman in a tight hug. He could feel the other teen stiffen before strong arms wrapped tightly around him as well.

They stayed like that for a while, Tsuna offering comfort while Yamamoto strengthened from it. When Tsuna finally drew away, Yamamoto looked uncertain. "I'm sorry, Tsuna." He said quietly. "I've caused you even more trouble now."

Tsuna sighed. "You're just like Gokudera-kun. I don't expect my Family to be perfect. To me, people who make mistakes but try to correct them and do their best to make up for them _are_ perfect. You're in my Family Yamamoto, and believe me, you're no trouble at all."

Yamamoto stared at the brunette for several long minutes before breaking out into a genuine smile. Really, the future Vongola boss never failed to amaze him. Everything out of Tsuna's mouth was by no means particularly extraordinary, but there was just something about the way he said it, full of genuine honesty and kindness, that made him want to believe him.

"I guess you're right, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed. "I promise I'll try not to get mad at Gokudera anymore. Besides, getting mad at him hurts."

Tsuna chuckled as well before his expression turned serious. "Then, there's something important I have to ask you. I've already asked your dad about it and he said I could ask you."

Yamamoto blinked, head tilting. "You know you can ask me anything, Tsuna."

Tsuna's jaw tightened before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Vongola Rain Ring. Holding it out to the now shocked-looking swordsman, Tsuna asked quietly, "Yamamoto Takeshi, will you be my Rain Guardian?"

Yamamoto stared wide-eyed at the ring, trying and failing to hide his surprise for once in his life. "You really mean it?" He blurted out, looking dazed.

Tsuna smiled warmly, nodding. "Will you accept it?"

Yamamoto stared at it for a moment longer before timidly taking it, as if afraid it might disappear. He broke out into a wide grin as he slipped the ring onto his finger.

"That day on the roof, Tsuna," Yamamoto said quietly, expression changing into a serious one. "I meant what I said: I really will protect you. I promise."

Tsuna nodded. "I know. That's why you're one of my guardians."

Yamamoto's features relaxed back into a goofy smile. "So I guess you've already asked Gokudera?"

Tsuna nodded carefully. Yamamoto, catching this, quickly smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry; Gokudera and I parted ways on neutral terms. I guess we're okay now. Okayish."

Tsuna's features relaxed. "Yes, I made Gokudera my Storm Guardian, and Hibari-san my Cloud Guardian. I'm thinking of asking Ryohei-senpai to be my Sun Guardian."

Yamamoto nodded thoughtfully. "He's perfect for the position. Not to mention he'll probably agree too."

Tsuna nodded, grateful for the encouragement. Looking around, he sweatdropped. "Er, what happened in here?"

Yamamoto laughed, albeit a little sheepishly. "I guess I lost my temper when I got home. I was really mad at myself for getting _you_ mad."

Tsuna just shook his head. "I'll help you clean up." He suggested, clambering to his feet.

Yamamoto stood up as well. "Sure, I could use the help. Thanks."

Together, they started picking up the belongings on the ground, sorting through them.

Tsuna glanced at Yamamoto out of the corner of his eye, an affectionate half-smile on his face. He was really glad he had someone as dependable as Yamamoto beside him.

_For when the time came__, it would be up to the Rain Guardian to be the rain that could be soothing one minute and punishing the next, squaring the accounts and washing away the blood spilled; to be the requiem rain._

**Finished another one! Thanks for reading up to this point and please review!**


	24. Finale: The Sun Guardian Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR characters…**

**So, I know I haven't updated for a long time but life has been hectic… Sorry for the long wait.**

**This chapter was a bit harder to write and I thought I'd definitely go AU on Ryohei. He isn't as big a part as the others in the anime so I thought I'd give him his own story.**

**Thank you all for waiting for me to update and here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 24**

"Tsuna-nii, will you be going out soon?"

Tsuna glanced up at I-Pin, who was peering into his room.

"Hai, was there anything you wanted?"

I-Pin nodded eagerly. "One of my friends invited Lambo and I over to play. Can you drop us off?"

Tsuna smilled and nodded. Ever since Lambo and I-Pin had stopped acting so rebellious, most of their classmates had quickly warmed up to them.

"There's a phone call I want to make first though, and it imight take a while. What time do you need to be there?"

I-Pin quickly shook her head. "Not for an hour."

Tsuna nodded. "Good; I'll be finished my phone call in half an hour at most. Why don't you two go get ready?"

I-Pin smiled happily. "Thanks, Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna watched as his iyoung charge bounded off before closing his bedroom door. Picking up his phone, Tsuna sat down and dialed a number he had become more than familiar with.

"What do you want?"

Tsuna smiled. Even though it had only been a short while, he already found himself missing the grouchy arcobaleno.

"Ohayo, Viper-nii. Are you still in trouble with Xanxus-nii?"

Viper grumbled a bit. "That crazy boss starts screaming at us every time he sees us. And he _cut my pay_!"

Tsuna stiffled his giggles as Reborn, perched on his idesk and sipping yet another cup of espresso, looked like he wanted to send Xanxus flowers. Or a gun.

On the other end, Viper snapped, "Not funny, brat! And tell that tutor of yours to shut up!"

Tsuna, glancing anxiously at the strangely sadistic expression on said tutor's baby face, hurried on. "I apologize, Viper-nii. I'll pay you back whatever Xanxus-nii took away."

Viper scowled at the reciever, feeling his anger melt away. "Don't bother," He grumbled. "Why did you call me this time?"

Tsuna's smile widened. "Don't worry. I just want you to contact Fong-san for me. That won't get you in trouble, will it?"

Viper frowned. "My information net and resources are a hundred times better than that ponytailed idiot."

Tsuna's smile turned affectionate as Reborn snorted derisively behind him. "It's not for me, Viper-nii. I need to talk to him about I-Pin."

There was a short silence before Viper grunted in understanding. "Fine. He just returned from a mission in China. Wait a few minutes while I connect you to him."

Thank you, Viper-nii." Tsuna chirped brightly.

Viper rolled his eyes at the brunette's warm tone before dialing the Vongola Mansion line.

Tsuna turned to look at his tutor with troubled eyes. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Reborn?"

Reborn stared back unblinkingly at his student. "Dame-Tsuna, if your decision was all that bad, do you really think I would just sit here?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly just as a friendly, quiet voice filled the room.

"Sawada-san?"

Tsuna turned back to the phone. "Ohayo, Fong-san."

Tsuna paused. He had never been very close to the storm arcobaleno, and the quiet martial artist had never made much of an attempt at befriending him. Unbeknownst to Fong, Tsuna had secretly pulled some strings to free him from his former ties with the Chinese mafia, and asked the Nono to pretend it had been one of the Ninth generation guardians who had done it. Tsuna wasn't sure, but he suspected that Fong was suspicious of this explanation but had simply let it pass.

"I'll get right to the point, Fong-san. I want you to become I-Pin's mentor again."

There was a short pause as Fong absorbed this. "I've heard you were blunt, Sawada-san, but never to this extent." He remarked.

Tsuna tensed. What exactly did that mean? Did he make a bad impression on the martial artist already?

As if sensing Tsuna's anxiety, the storm arcobaleno quickly spoke again. "I did not say that this is necessarily a bad thing. But I often have missions that take me all over the world. I-Pin was a good student, but I could not give her the attention she deserved."

Tsuna frowned. "Couldn't you request more missions closer to home? Each mafia member in the Vongola Family is only required to go on a certain number of missions in other countries and I'm sure the Ninth would give you closer missions if you explained to him why."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I do have other responsibilities that cannot be ignor-"

"So instead, you'll ignore I-Pin? Is that it?" Tsuna's grip on the phone tightened, enough to make it creak. "She was your responsibility first! Even though you've stopped teaching her, I-Pin is still your student. You're supposed to be in charge of her, but instead, you talk about other responsibilities. I know it's not easy to find time for someone as young as I-Pin, but isn't she important enough for you to do so? She looks up to you and it must have hurt a lot when you dropped her. 'I'm too busy.' 'She deserves better.' Aren't those just excuses so that you won't have to put in the effort to look after her?!"

Autumn bangs shadowed his eyes as memories of the past flooded his mind. He shut his eyes and felt the phone drop to the ground with a dull thud as he gasped for breath, both hands reaching out blindly to grip the chair in front of him as he fell to his knees.

_A room, cold and empty._

_ Metal walls that brought the echoes of screams again and again._

_ Red. A bright, blossoming, rusty red splattered around him that he couldn't remember ever not seeing._

_ Darkness – swirling around, binding, constricting, suffocating him..._

"-na! Tsuna! Tsunayoshi, snap out of it!"

A loud bang of gunfire jolted Tsuna back into the present and he found himself huddled in a corner of his room, trying to choke back the sobs that were threatening to explode from his throat. His hair was messy and matted down with sweat, and it was only after several long minutes that he finally felt a small hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. Turning his head to the side, Tsuna's eyes, dilated with fear and uncertainty, met steady dark onyx, full of comfort and familiarity.

_That's right,_ Tsuna reminded himself, forcing any remnants of the darkness away. _Reborn's here. Everything is alright now._

"Better now?"

Tsuna glanced at his tutor again and felt shame flood his being as he heard the rough velvety voice that replaced the usual cute baby one. He could count on one hand the number of times that Reborn's true voice had surfaced. It was usually only when the emotions that the arcobaleno so effortlessly kept in check most of the time became too much for even the best hitman in the world to handle. He hadn't wanted to cause that.

A small tug on one of his limp locks pulled his gaze back onto his tutor. "Tsuna, stop that. I want you to answer my question. Better now?"

Tsuna paused and took a deep breath, concentrating only on the baby hitman. Finally, he nodded, his face starting to flush an embarassed red as he realized exactly what he had been doing.

"Sorry," Tsuna quickly muttered. "I never thought I would lose control."

His eyes widened as he caught sight of the forgotten phone on the floor. "Crap! Fong-san!"

Tsuna started to scramble back onto his feet, only to feel tiny hands that usually held far too much power now push him back down with the gentleness that one would normally have while handling a baby.

"Sit down and rest, Tsuna, and then go take a bath." Reborn ordered firmly. "I'll talk to Fong. Don't worry about anything. I'll make him understand."

Tsuna glanced sharply down at sun arcobaleno. Behind the soothing rough velvet, Tsuna sensed a dark anger ready to be unleashed and he knew, without a doubt, that Fong would be in trouble if Tsuna didn't step in.

"Reborn, this has nothing to do with Fong-san." Tsuna quickly injected, trying to sound as authoratative as he could. It was a miserable attempt and both of them knew it, but Tsuna had to try. "I mean it Reborn. Don't do anything to Fong-san. He doesn't have any idea what happened so how can it be his fault? And I'm okay now, so don't lash out at him, okay Reborn?"

As anxious brown eyes stared at him, Reborn glanced at the innocent-looking object on the carpeted floor. His student was right of course. It wasn't the storm arcobaleno's fault and Reborn could hardly hold him responsible for his unsuspecting words. But if that idiot hadn't said all that, Tsuna would never have fallen back into his past. What made him want to point Leon at someone, preferably at one of the people that had caused his charge to suffer, and fill them with as many different painful bullets as humanly possible was the fact that Tsuna hadn't had one of these spells in a long time. For him to fall back into one now was something Reborn was truly worried about. What Fong had said should never have triggered something so powerful after all the time Tsuna had spent in the Vongola Family. The mental shields that Reborn had helped Tsuna build up, as well as the eventual acceptance the brown-haired teen had come to have after slowly opening up to the baby hitman should have protected him from something like this.

Unless those mental shields had been weakened. Onyx eyes sharpened as he stared back at his student. Even in Italy, he knew of the people that Tsuna had come across. If Rokudo Mukuro had somehow gotten into his mind...

Reborn started as his fedora was pulled off and a warm, albeit slightly shaky, hand slipped through his messy black hair.

"Calm down, Reborn. I'm okay now. You're here with me so everything's all right. Okay?"

Reborn suppressed the urge to smack some sense into his idiot student as Tsuna tilted his head and directed the smile that made you think of a warm summer day at him. With a sigh, the baby hitman felt the anger retreat and he nodded curtly at the teen in front of him.

"Go take a shower, then." He paused as Tsuna peered at him suspiciously. "I won't kill him, I promise."

Tsuna relaxed and gave a lopsided smile before handing back the fedora and heading for the bathroom.

Reborn watched him go before walking over to the phone. "Fong."

Fong must have heard at least half of what had been going on as his voice, concern floating near the surface, filtered across the line. "Reborn, is Sawada-san alright? What happened?"

Reborn was silent for a moment, pondering the best way to get rid of the martial artist before he broke his promise and decided to invent the first way to kill a person over the phone. Finally, he spoke, voice terse and inviting no returning comment.

"He's fine now, and you don't need to know. Knowing my student, he'll probably call you back later to ask again so stay by a phone. Don't make me come back to Italy."

Without waiting for a reply, Reborn replaced the phone on the receiver and sighed. Even he hadn't expected this to happen. He glanced up as a timid knock resounded through the room.

Hopping onto a dresser that Tsuna had pushed near the door for this exact purpose, Reborn reached over and pulled open the door. He stared back at two worried-looking children. "Reborn-san, is Tsuna-nii alright?"

Reborn nodded before glancing back at the closed bathroom door. "You might be a bit late." He replied curtly. 'Actually,' he thought grimly. 'You will definitely be late. There's no way that Dame-Tsuna is leaving this house until I deem him 100% back to normal.'

But the arcobaleno needn't have worried. Both I-Pin and Lambo nodded without hesitation. "That's fine, Reborn-san. Lambo already gave Miyuki-chan a call to say that we might not make it."

Reborn's gaze turned to the cow-like child. He had always felt thorough annoyance at the youngest Bovino but perhaps there was a reason Tsuna had taken such a great liking to the cow.

Lambo shuffled uncomfortably under Reborn's hard stare before shooting back defensively, "We're not leaving until Tsuna-nii's okay. If Tsuna-nii's sick, then we just won't go!"

Reborn reached up to grasp his fedora, tugging it down to shadow his face as a reluctant smile made its way onto his face. No wonder Tsuna liked him so much. The idiot cow was unexpectedly loyal.

Nodding, Reborn motioned for the children to go to the kitchen. "Go make some tea. Tsuna will need it afterwards. Get some snacks too."

Both children nodded before scampering off back downstairs.

Satisfied, Reborn closed the door again and turned back as the bathroom door opened, steam curling into the room from the heat of the shower. Silently, he watched as his student, towel over his head, made his way over to the bed and fell back onto it with a weary sigh.

"Sorry, Reborn, for making you worry."

Reborn twitched subtly, expression neutral. "I didn't ask for an apology, Tsuna. I want to know what caused that attack. You haven't had one this serious in years, so why now?"

The sun arcobaleno carefully kept his eyes on the motionless figure on the bed. When no answer came, he jumped onto the bed and proceeded to tug the towel off said figure, frowning down at his student's face.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop getting all depressed! It doesn't suit you at all. Now tell me why this happened. Does it have anything to do with Rokudo Mukuro?"

When Tsuna started, Reborn knew he was right. The fury that was still threatening to burst from inside him came back full force.

"What did you do, Tsuna?"

Reborn's voice was quiet and deceivingly calm as his onyx eyes drilled into chocolate ones, demanding an answer.

Tsuna shrank back a bit. "It was nothing, Reborn!" He said defensively. "I trusted him not to do anything."

Reborn reached up for Leon and fired a bullet at the ceiling. "I'm not playing around anymore, Tsuna. Tell me what he did to you or I'll go hunt him down myself and personally hand him back to the Vendice."

Tsuna shot up from the bed, eyes narrowing. "You can't, Reborn. We just freed them from the Vendice. They're part of my Family! You just can't!"

Reborn didn't bat an eyelash. "Just try me. If I had to choose between you and some ex-convicts, you'll win every time, hands down."

Tsuna started in sudden realization. So that was it. Reborn was scared. Grimacing, he backed down with a small nod and watched in relief as the baby hitman relaxed ever so slightly.

"I let Mukuro-san enter my mind but he withdrew after a few minutes."

Reborn stared in complete disbelief at his student. "Tsuna, tell me I didn't hear what I thought I just heard. That you aren't so stupid as to let someone you just met into your mind. _Your_ mind, of all people."

Tsuna flushed, eyes darting away from his tutor. "He didn't do any damage," He defended. "I trusted him not to."

Reborn gave a world-weary sigh. "'You trusted him not to.'" He repeated. "Well, I suppose that makes everything alright then. What were you thinking?!"

Tsuna frowned. "Reborn, they're never going to trust me if I don't trust them. They've been locked up for half their lives. That's no way to live. They don't understand that there are people out there that care for them because they're them, and if I don't show them that I do, they'll never be able to understand."

Reborn glared back angrily at this. "How does that make even the slightest sense in your mind? _You've_ been locked up for half your life!"

Tsuna nodded calmly. "Which is why I have to do this. Because I know how lonely and terrifying it is to be all alone, thinking, _believing_, that nobody cares enough about you to help you."

Reborn closed his eyes. So that was why. Tsuna knew exactly how they felt and was simply doing what Reborn himself had spent three years doing. Of course, Tsuna would have a lot more success with it than he had in such a short amount of time.

Slowly, Reborn opened his eyes again and nodded. "I'll let it pass this once. Don't ever do something so dangerous again without talking to me about it. Is that clear, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded, features relaxing as a genuine smile lit his face once more.

A knock at the door caused both of them to turn. Reborn jumped up again, opening the door for a tray of tea and cookies.

"Tsuna-nii is alright now?" I-Pin peered anxiously at the brunette as Lambo pretended not to care by snatching up a cookie. Tsuna's smile widened when he caught the fast glance Lambo sent his way as the Bovino munched on the biscuit.

"Hai, I'm perfectly back to normal. Sorry for making both of you worry." Here, Tsuna frowned and quickly turned to a clock hanging on his wall. "Oh no! You two are late!"

I-Pin quickly shook her head. "That's okay, Tsuna-nii. We don't have to go today. Miyuki-chan will understand and we can go over some other time."

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "It's her birthday today, isn't it? You can't miss that." He smiled as I-Pin's eyes widened in surprise and even Lambo stopped eating to stare at him.

"You two have been saving up your allowance for a gift, and I saw the extra wrapping paper in one of the hall closets." Tsuna explained. "It's your friend's birthday and Miyuki-chan will be sad if you can't make it. Besides, I have to go out for a bit as well."

I-Pin and Lambo beamed, both thanking him before bouncing out of the room to get their jackets. Chuckling, Tsuna clambered to his feet to get ready as well, only to be stopped by a very irritated Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna! You're in no condition to be going anywhere! You should be resting!" The arcobaleno paused before scowling. "Of course, you're going to go anyway so why am I wasting my breath?"

Tsuna beamed at his tutor. "Thanks, Reborn!"

As Tsuna turned away, Reborn openly snarled. Damn, he was getting soft.

**Namimori High**

Tsuna peered inside the boxing clubroom again, wondering why he still couldn't find the loudest student in the whole school. He had already stopped by the Sasagawa household but no one had been home.

With a sigh, the brunette turned to go home when a piece of paper, dropped carelessly on the ground inside, caught his attention. Frowning, Tsuna slipped inside and picked up one of them. His eyes widened as the words registered in his mind.

_Sasagawa Ryohei-kun,_

_Your sister is quite cute! We really do want to keep her but, as it stands, we might give her back if you take out the Vongola Decimo for us. If you do manage to do this, our boss might even allow you to join our Family! But time's ticking; if you want to see your cute little sister again and undamaged, kill Sawada Tsunayoshi._

The message was not signed but it set off a fire deep in the pit of Tsuna's stomach. Though he had not formally asked yet, Tsuna had come to see Ryohei as a senpai, friend, older brother, and Family member. After all, the elder Sasagawa had helped him fight the Vendice, and the teen's sunny disposition had often put a smile on Tsuna's face.

Glancing down again, Tsuna's eyes hardened. The kidnappers obviously weren't the best or they would have tried to kill Tsuna themselves. A closer look told Tsuna that the note could be very useful to him.

Without a word, Tsuna pulled out the Vongola sky ring that usually hung around his neck, as well as a beautifully ornamented box. A sky flame erupted from the ring and he quickly opened the box.

"Hello again, Natsu." Tsuna gently ruffled the small lion's fur as his box animal all but purred under the attention.

Tsuna gave it a final pat before extending the piece of paper. "Natsu, I need you to pick up any flame scent you can find on this and lead me to whoever it belongs to. Do you think you can do that?"

Natsu raised a paw and patted Tsuna on the knee before sniffing the paper. A few seconds later, the small lion bounded off, an excited _mmrrooww_ telling Tsuna to follow.

Grimly, Tsuna quickly put on his gloves and hurried after the box animal. Whoever had taken Sasagawa Kyoko would pay, and pay dearly.

Up above him, standing behind the school roof's railing, a set of stormy grey eyes watched him go.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**I'll post up the second part as soon as I can!**


	25. Finale: The Sun Guardian Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in KHR…**

**Right, so I would just**** like to make it clear that there will be a sequel after this that will focus more on Tsuna's past.**

**In this fic, Tsuna's past is mentioned, but won't be gone into detail.**

**Unfortunately, other characters like Dino or Vongola Primo and his Guardians won't be making an appearance in this one…**

**So, on with the story!**

**Chapter 24 – Part 2**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Tsuna wrinkled his nose as the musty scent of the warehouse invaded his senses. Beside him, Natsu crouched, growling lowly.

Peering cautiously around a pile of abandoned rocks, the brunette manoeuvred his way through the warehouse, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

Five minutes later, the teen's keen senses caught the sound of quiet voices conversing. Without a word, he stooped down with the decorated sky box in hand to return a very reluctant sky lion back inside. Swiftly standing again, Tsuna turned and hurtled forward on silent footsteps in the direction of the voices.

"Oi, all we asked you to do was take out that Vongola runt. It was a straightforward mission, even for a simpleton like you!"

Tsuna peered downwards from the balcony directly above. He caught sight of eight men dressed in the signature uniforms of the Millefiore Family's White Spell. As his eyes swept the area, the auburn hair of Sasagawa Kyoko caught his eye. She was tied up and gagged, and the terror in her eyes sent a rush of fury coursing through him. What made him even angrier was the person tied up within the circle of assassins, beaten and bruised. Ryohei was slumped on his side, seemingly unconscious as the Millefiore soldiers jeered at the teen.

The brunette's features hardened as he prepared to leap down. His eyes caught sight of a pile of bodies slumped together in a corner, all dressed like the other assassins, and knew that Ryohei, instead of obeying these kidnappers' demands and killing Tsuna, had tried to save his sister by himself. This realization set Tsuna's protective side off and he quickly slipped a hand into a pocket for his deck of cards.

Down below, one Millefiore soldier took a careless step forward, glowering down at the boxer.

"You're pretty stupid to try and take on members of the White Spell all by yourself!" The assassin spat out. "Why don't you at least try to use that muscle you call a brain, idiot?!"

With that said, the man lifted a foot to slam it onto the boxer's motionless form.

Only to be hurled sideways into a stack of metal pipes in one corner.

"Hey genius, the brain's not a muscle."

Tsuna did a flip into the air from his former perch, catching the flame-encompassed card before landing carefully in front of Ryohei. With a swift hand motion, he released Natsu again and the small lion landed soundlessly beside him, tail lashing.

"Natsu, go untie Kyoko-chan, and then get both of them out of here."

Natsu gave a semblance of a nod and, with a last vicious glare at the closest Millefiore soldier, ran over to where the auburn-haired girl had been tied up.

Tsuna finally turned back to the assassins spread out around him and _smiled.___It was, of course, no where near as gentle and kind and warm as it normally was. Instead, the smile, filled with the promise of retribution, sent chills of dread running throughout the assassins' bodies.

"Didn't that bastard of a boss of yours tell you not to mess with the Vongola? No? Well then, I guess I'll just have to tell you myself." Tsuna's eyes, glowing a fiery orange, stared steadily at the White Spell soldiers. "I won't kill you, simply because I don't kill unless absolutely necessary. But when I'm through with you, you can drag your sorry asses back to your boss and tell him I said, that_ Vongola Decimo_ said, never to lay another hand on his Family unless he's willing to sacrifice the men he does send. Tell him that it is a promise made by Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth Don of the Vongola Family."

And then, he struck. Tsuna's attack was nothing short of devastating as his flames ripped through the small group of soldiers, soldiers that couldn't even attempt to put up a fight before they were hurled backwards.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna stared coldly down at all the bodies strewn around the warehouse floor. The brunette had made sure the injuries he inflicted weren't life threatening enough to kill them, but all the assassins were pretty much out cold. With a satisfied nod, he turned and headed out of the building.

Outside, Natsu, now in full lion form, was waiting with both Kyoko and Ryohei on his back. The younger Sasagawa was clutching at her brother's arm, looking ready to burst into tears. Tsuna was impressed that she hadn't already.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko looked up in obvious relief as Tsuna exited the warehouse. Natsu quickly lowered himself to the ground so that Tsuna could reach his two classmates.

"Tsuna-kun, he won't wake up. I've stopped the bleeding but he hasn't –" Kyoko's voice cracked and Tsuna quickly enveloped her in a one-armed hug.

"It's alright, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna reassured. "Ryohei-senpai is really tough. There's no way a few idiot assassins can cause him real damage. Let's get him back to my house. My tutor can heal him pretty easily."

Kyoko sent a grateful smile at him. "Thanks, Tsuna-kun. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

The brunette returned the smile, face lighting up. "No problem. Besides, it's your brother I have to thank later. He tried to fight those soldiers off instead of killing me."

Kyoko beamed at this before both of them manoeuvred the motionless figure into a more comfortable position on Natsu's back. Tsuna was just about to clamber onto his box animal as well when a familiar whistling sound filled his ears.

With a curse, Tsuna jumped away from the sky lion as three bullets, all encompassed in purple-coloured flames, flew past him.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko's cry cut through the air, fear quickly returning to her voice.

Tsuna turned and cast her a reassuring look. "Don't worry, Kyoko-chan, I'll be fine. Natsu, take them both back to my house. I'll take care of things here."

The sky lion hesitated for a brief moment before taking off, careful to keep his precious cargo balanced on his back.

Tsuna had no time to watch his friends leave as another dozen bullets came zooming in, all aimed at him. Dodging, he cut several down with a swipe of one flame-covered hand before taking off in the opposite direction.

_Where are all these coming from?!_ The teen gritted his teeth, skidding to a halt as five more whizzed past his nose. Sky flames exploded from his hands and destroyed five more pieces of lead. Ducking under three more that were heading for his head, Tsuna turned to confront the ones behind him.

It took at least another half hour before all visible bullets had fallen uselessly to the ground. Tsuna, panting slightly, scanned the area for more, only to cry out in pain as something slammed into his back, causing him to drop to his knees. Ignoring the pain, the brunette rolled out of the way as another bullet crashed into the ground, narrowly missing him. In growing dread, he watched as several more bullets appeared, heading directly at him.

_Clang!__ Clang!_

Metal rang in the air as a dark-haired figure darted in front of him. Tonfas whirling, Hibari, quickly and efficiently, took out the rest of the oncoming bullets. When it was clear that no more bullets would be coming, the skylark quickly turned and knelt down beside the fallen brunette.

"You stupid omnivore, never let your guard down. Do you want to die?"

Hibari's voice was low and cold, but the slightest sliver of concern shone through his grey eyes, enough to make Tsuna break into a tired smile.

"Thanks, Hibari-san. I didn't expect that last one."

Slipping his tonfas away, Hibari, looking more than a little irritated, quickly but gently scooped the petite teen up, silently mindful of his injury.

"Obviously." He snapped back, glaring reproachfully at the light brunette in his arms before heading in the same direction that Tsuna's sky lion had gone.

Tsuna pouted a bit. This was more than a little bit embarrassing, both being carried and scolded, and by Hibari Kyouya of all people.

"Sorry," The future Vongola boss glanced up hopefully, and Hibari had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

After all, what kind of Mafia boss asked for forgiveness like that? Glancing down, Hibari's eyes widened ever so slightly before flashing back up to stare steadily ahead. Had anyone been observing more closely, they would have seen a light dusting of pink on the prefect's pale cheeks.

Indeed, Tsuna was quite a sight. With cheeks flushed from the battle, not to mention the slim body and long hair, as well as the wide, innocent-looking brown eyes, the brunette could have passed for a girl in any country, at any time.

With all this in mind, the skylark honestly wondered how his new, dare he say it, boss had survived up until now without getting himself killed.

_Well then,_ Hibari's steps quickened as he caught sight of familiar houses, his grip on the other teen tightening. _I can't have my only rival disappear right in front of me, so I'll just have to protect him._

And in Hibari's mind, that was all there was to it. Anyone wanting to lay even a finger on Sawada Tsunayoshi would have to go through him first.

**Hours Later at Tsuna's House**

With a quiet groan, Tsuna blinked open his eyes. Staring blearily around him, he searched his memory to find out how he had gotten back to his own room.

"You fell asleep while Hibari was carrying you back and he put you in bed before leaving. I had to fix up that bullet wound on your back."

Oh, right. Well that explained how he got back.

Tsuna's head snapped up as his brain finally caught up to him and told him quite cheerfully that it wasn't the one that provided him with that answer.

"Hi Reborn," Tsuna sighed wearily, too tired to do anything more than duck down again as a hail of bullets sailed over him.

"Dame-Tsuna! Are you really trying to get yourself killed?! What kind of Mafia boss with half a brain goes into enemy territory _alone_, _without backup_, and sends the only help he has _away_ so that he can fight off bullets _by himself_?!"

Said idiot boss winced with each word that came out of his tutor's mouth.

"Sorry," He mumbled. Vaguely, Tsuna felt a sense of déja-vu as he apologized to the baby hitman. "I should have called for backup. But," He looked up hopefully. "Hibari-san was there so everything ended well."

Reborn tapped his gun against his fedora, wondering how it was possible that Tsuna had survived up until now without getting himself killed. Hell, he wondered how he himself had managed to _keep_ Tsuna from getting killed, and he was the number one hitman in the world.

With a sigh, Reborn shook his head. For him of all people to be thinking that…

"Reborn?" The sun arcobaleno looked up with an intimidating glare. Maybe he could scare the teen into obeying.

"How is Ryohei-senpai?"

Nope. No such luck. Apparently, his student was completely immune.

"He's fine." Reborn snapped grouchily. "He woke up a while ago and will be staying for the night. He and Kyoko are both staying here until tomorrow."

Tsuna beamed at this news, completely unaware of the dark aura of irritation surging from his tutor.

"I'm going to see him right now!"

Reborn speculated the chances of getting a raise in pay from the Nono, what with the huge amount of patience it took to put up with the reckless brunette.

"Ryohei-senpai?"

Tsuna peered into a spare bedroom, brightening when he caught sight of the boxer. Ryohei grinned at him, a look of relief and delight passing over his face.

"Oh, Sawada! You're finally awake!"

Tsuna nodded, moving into the room. "I'm fine now, but how are you?"

Ryohei flexed one arm. "Completely okay to the extreme! The baby fixed me up perfectly!"

Clearing his throat, Tsuna ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to thank you for not coming after me and all. I would've thought you would, seeing as Kyoko-chan was in danger and all."

Ryohei looked confused. "Why would I do that? Kyoko and Sawada are both important people to me. I would never be able to choose one over the other."

Tsuna frowned, biting his lip. "Don't do that again."

This time, his voice seemed to crack ever so slightly at the end. "If the choice is between me and Kyoko-chan, you have to choose Kyoko-chan. She's your sister. Besides, you don't owe me that much loyalty."

Ryohei tilted his head, confusion deepening. "Don't I?"

Tsuna glanced up. This time, it was him that was confused. "Of course not. We just met a couple of weeks ago."

Ryohei scratched his head. "That may be so, but I still can't do that." The boxer stilled, and for once, no silly smile lit his face. The teen was dead serious.

"I still can't choose one over the other." He repeated. "After all, it's a Guardian's job to protect his boss, isn't it?"

Tsuna froze. "I haven't said anything yet!" He blurted out, staring wide-eyed at him.

Ryohei finally broke into a grin, this time a rueful one. "I heard it from Octopus-head." He explained. "He told me that if I didn't accept, he'd blow me up and then throw me off the face of the planet."

Tsuna sweatdropped. What was even scarier was the fact that he wasn't in the least bit surprised by this news. His face quickly turned into a frown as another thought occurred.

"I don't want you becoming my Guardian because Gokudera-kun threatened you."

Ryohei laughed this time. "There's absolutely no way that Octopus-head could do that! I would definitely win in a fight against him! Besides," He added, glancing almost thoughtfully at the brunette. "There's something about you that makes me want to protect you no matter what. It's kind of how Kyoko makes me feel."

Tsuna blushed, scowling. "I'm not a girl!"

Ryohei laughed again before grinning cheerfully up at him. "But in the end, it was you that came to save us. And everything ended fine, right?"

Tsuna smiled back, nodding. After a moment's hesitation, he rose and ran out of the room, quickly retrieving the Sun Guardian's ring before darting back into the room.

"So you'll become my Sun Guardian?" Tsuna asked nervously, extending the ring.

Ryohei's grin widened. "I ACCEPT, TO THE EXTREME!"

Ten minutes later, Tsuna slipped out of the room to let the boxer rest. The boxer would make a great addition to his Family. Even just with his friend in the next room, Tsuna already felt safer.

_And Sasagawa Ryohei would definitely live up to his position__ as Sun Guardian, __destroying the misfortune that attacks the Family with their own body, becoming the Sun that brightly shines upon all._

**All done!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	26. Finale: The Lightning Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR characters…**

**Sorry for the wait, and thanks for all the updates me!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 25**

"I can't seem to reach him, Reborn."

Tsuna huffed in worry as he placed the phone down once more. He had been trying to get through to Fong for the past eight hours but not even Viper seemed to know where the storm arcobaleno had disappeared to.

Across the room, Reborn tilted his fedora down to hide a frown. Hadn't he made it clear to the martial artist to stay by a phone?

"He's probably been called on a mission by the Nono, Tsuna. Don't worry so much."

Tsuna frowned. "So soon? And I'm sure Viper-nii would have found that out if he did leave for a mission."

Reborn cursed silently at his student's sharp observation before looking up. "Fong can look after himself, Tsuna." He stated firmly. "Right now, you've got more important things to do than looking for him."

Tsuna paused before sighing. Reborn was right, as always. With a nod, he pondered his next move.

How to explain to a nine-year-old the responsibility of being a Guardian and the burden that came with accepting the position?

"Just do what you always do, Tsuna. That's more than enough."

Tsuna glanced up, startled eyes widening before breaking into a warm smile. "Thanks, Reborn."

With a wave, the teen left his room and headed downstairs. He found the youngest Bovino in the kitchen, munching on an apple. I-Pin had had to stay at school for a few extra hours to take care of a project.

"Lambo," Tsuna called out. "Let's go pick up I-Pin."

The nine-year-old nodded eagerly, jumping to his feet and hurrying off to grab a jacket. Behind him, Tsuna shook his head ruefully. His two charges really were close.

As the two walked slowly down the street, Tsuna's nervousness came back, hammering a thundering rhythm in his chest.

On one hand, he really didn't want to pull Lambo into a world of blood and death, not to mention the child was still just that – a child. And in Tsuna's mind, children were supposed to go to school and have fun, their biggest worry being whether or not they had finished their homework and not whether someone would be coming to assassinate them or their Family.

But on the other hand, the brunette couldn't think of anyone better suited for the position of Lightning Guardian. Lambo, though still only nine, was dependable at the worst of times and unwaveringly loyal to those he cared about. His ability as a makeshift lightning rod was an added bonus. Though the boy tended to be loud and quick-tempered every so often, Tsuna knew that, without a doubt, the Bovino would be an excellent addition to the Family.

And it wasn't as if Tsuna wouldn't be there to protect him. In fact, Tsuna had already decided that nothing and no one would ever harm anyone in his Family, whether they were Guardian or not. Besides, in the end, it was up to Lambo whether he accepted it or not, and Tsuna would not push the Bovino into anything he didn't want to.

With that decided, Tsuna turned once again to the boy walking beside him.

Only to find sea green eyes peering back up at him, unveiled curiosity flickering in them.

Tsuna quickly smiled and launched into the well-thought-over conversation he had been preparing before he lost his resolve again.

"Lambo, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

The nine-year-old blinked before shrugging a bit. "Dunno yet. I'll probably be called back by Papà to serve the Bovino Family."

Tsuna blinked at the sudden turn in the conversation. "Papà?"

Lambo nodded. "The boss of the Bovino Family is my father."

Tsuna almost lashed out with his flames right then and there, and he would have too if he didn't remember the many houses on either side of them.

So Lambo's own father had been the one to send the child away to a foreign country and all alone too. No wonder the boy he had first met had been so bitter angry.

"Of course," Tsuna glanced down as Lambo continued, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. "I'll probably be ordered to do all the menial work. That's what Papà had me doing before I left."

Glancing up and catching the barely concealed anger in Tsuna's eyes, Lambo hastily forged on, believing that the teen that had become an older brother to him was angry that he sounded so ungrateful.

"I'm not complaining though. I'm the weakest Bovino after all so it's only natural that I do that sort of work."

A tense silence fell between them as Lambo lowered his head again, trying to force back the tears that were now stinging his eyes.

The brunette stared woodenly ahead, trying to calm down. Finally, emotions now more settled, he spoke, voice more or less neutral.

"But you don't want to, right?"

Lambo's fists clenched in his pockets. "I don't mind." He mumbled, fighting valiantly to keep the strain out of his voice. He stopped walking when he realized that his caretaker was no longer beside him.

"You do mind."

The quiet statement almost made the nine-year-old burst into tears but he had too much control for that now. Though it was getting more difficult as Tsuna continued.

"You mind very much and don't want to go back at all."

Lambo shrank, wanting to hide or run away from this person who could read him like an open book. He waited for the usual lecture that everyone gave him when they realized how much he hated being apart of a Family that didn't even want him there. He quickly blurted out well-recited words, not wanting to make one of the few people in his life that he loved hate him.

"I know I'm selfish for being ungrateful and I'm sorry! Lambo is really really sorry!"

A silent sob wracked his body as he struggled to keep his emotions in.

"So don't go."

The boy stilled, frozen to the ground as the brunette's quiet, gentle voice brushed his ears. He slowly looked up as the teen dropped down in front of him, only to catch sight of a warm smile that had no right to be directed at him.

"W-what?"

Tsuna gazed straight into watery emerald, trying to convey all the love he had for the younger boy.

"Just don't go, Lambo." Tsuna stated gently, stifling the desire to go shoot the head Bovino as confused shock appeared on the nine-year-old's face. "Join my Family instead, either as my Lightning Guardian or another Family member, your choice. It doesn't matter to me because Lambo is _my_ little brother, no matter what position he holds."

Lambo stared, not even noticing as the tears he had been holding back finally spilled over. Finally, he croaked out, "You want me in your Family? Even though I'm selfish and weak and ungrateful and–"

The Bovino had to break off as he was suddenly pulled into a crushing hug.

"You're not weak, Lambo, and I've never thought that you were ungrateful." Tsuna whispered, clutching the boy's shaking frame tightly to his own. "As for selfish; well, isn't that what children are supposed to be? You can be as selfish as you want to be in my Family and I won't mind one bit. I'll still love you. I promise."

That was it. With a giant, heartbreaking cry, Lambo collapsed against the brunette, shuddering sobs that were long overdue tearing from his throat.

The two stayed like that for a long time, Lambo latching onto the older teen like a lifeline. And perhaps that was exactly what Tsuna was to the youngest Bovino, who had always been pushed aside in favor of others.

When Lambo's cries finally subsided, Tsuna's shirt was soaked but the brunette didn't mind. He'd suffer through this any day than seeing the devastating broken look Lambo had worn earlier.

"Lightning Guardian?"

Lambo's voice was hoarse from his breakdown but his gaze was steady as he wiped away the remaining tears. "You really want me to be the Lightning Guardian?"

Tsuna smiled again. "Only if you want to, Lambo." He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out the Lightning Guardian's ring. "Even if you don't, you'll always have a place in my Family."

Lambo stared for a moment before his hand shot out to grab the ring from his caretaker. A light flush was slowly starting to creep up onto his face as he realized he had cried his heart out in public.

"Are you kidding?" Lambo scoffed as best as he could, hastily slipping on the ring. "It's obvious that I, the great Lambo-sama, become the Lightning Guardian and command a whole lot of people." The effect was ruined when the young Bovino hiccupped and sniffed. Tsuna chuckled quietly before offering a hand to the boy, grinning when a smaller hand slipped into it.

"Okay then."

They walked in silence for several minutes, Lambo looking away determinedly as he got his bearings again while Tsuna pretended not to notice.

"Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna glanced down, gaze questioning.

"I love you too, Tsuna-nii."

And the warm feeling that flooded the brunette made him break out into a contented smile.

_Yes, unwaveringly loyal and dependable, not only taking the Lightning, but also the damage of the Family, like a Lightning Rod._

**Tsuna's House**

Tsuna and Lambo had finally made it to school, I-Pin already waiting at the front gate. The young martial artist glanced worriedly at the obvious tearstains on Lambo's face but grinned delightedly when she caught sight of the glittering ring on Lambo's finger.

As the three got home, Tsuna frowned. He felt something almost foreign inside his house but there was no way Reborn would have let anyone dangerous in.

Unlocking the door and proceeding to move into the living room, the brunette would have dropped everything if he had been holding anything. Beside him, he felt I-Pin still.

For there, sitting calmly on a sofa and sipping a cup of tea, sat the storm arcobaleno, Fong.

**Short, but sweet!**

**Please review!**


	27. Interlude: Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR characters…**

**This next chapter is a sort of interlude and, including this one, only three or four chapters to go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

Fong looked up to stare serenely back at the surprised brunette before sliding his gaze to his former student. He almost frowned when said student turned abruptly and rushed out of the room without a word.

Tsuna blinked when he heard I-Pin leave and quickly turned to Lambo. The newly-appointed Lightning Guardian nodded before scampering away after his best friend.

Turning calmly back to the storm arcobaleno, Tsuna moved further into the room and took a seat opposite the martial artist.

"Ohayo, Fong-san. I suppose this is why I couldn't reach you on the phone?"

Fong nodded. "Yes, I took the first plane out of Italy and headed straight here after getting permission from the Ninth." The martial artist paused and took another sip of tea, observing the teen. He had never taken the time to get to know his future boss and, now that he was here and had all the time in the world, he had no idea how to go about it. The brunette sitting across from him, aside from the initial surprise, was perfectly calm, brown eyes staring back steadily. Should a sixteen-year-old be this calm?

Clearing his throat, Fong continued, "I have thought a lot on what you said earlier, Sawada-san." Setting down his finally empty teacup, the arcobaleno jumped down from his perch on the couch. "May I request a walk around your neighborhood?"

Fong had to hand it to the brunette. Tsuna didn't bat an eyelash as he simply nodded politely, getting up again and motioning him towards the door.

Both were quiet for a long time as they headed down the street. Fong quickly realized that he could keep up with the teen's strides and wondered if Tsuna had had a lot of practice with Reborn in this area.

"Why can you not simply ask for another mentor for I-Pin?"

Fong turned to gaze evenly at the brunette, trying to catch any emotions that would flicker across the other's face. There were none.

Tsuna didn't even pretend to ponder this question before firing back an answer. "Because she doesn't want another mentor. You're the only one who can do it."

Fong sighed almost imperceptibly at this simple reply. So he had been right. Though destined to be Vongola Decimo, the sixteen-year-old was still just that – a teenager. He almost tripped over his own feet when Tsuna continued.

"And because you don't want her to have another mentor either."

Tsuna's eyes flashed a sky flame orange as the words tumbled out of his mouth almost of their own accord. "You want to continue teaching her now that your responsibilities have lightened, but you don't think it's right to ask for the position again after dropping her the first time."

Fong's pace slowed until he finally came to a stop. Jumping onto a nearby brick wall so that he was level with his companion, Fong turned to fully face the brunette, expression neutral and voice as polite as ever.

"And what makes you think that, Sawada-san? How would you know if my responsibilities have lightened or not?"

Tsuna stopped and turned as well, eyes glowing with conviction as he voiced his reply with absolute certainty. "Because my Family is important to me. And because of that, it's my job to make sure all of them are happy. And when they're not, it's also my job to fix it."

Fong's eyes narrowed and, for the first time in years, a sliver of anger appeared in his eyes. "And what would you know, young Vongola? You are merely a child. Though you possess the Vongola line's Hyper Intuition, what do you truly know about what I-Pin wants, or what I want? What do you know about the true desires of those arou–"

The storm arcobaleno was abruptly cut off as Tsuna interrupted his tirade, brown eyes now hard as stone.

"I know I-Pin wants a family. Not a Mafia Family, but a true family to call home and for a while, you were that home." Flame-colored eyes stared back ruthlessly at the martial artist and Fong found himself unable to look away. Those eyes held so much self-assurance, as well as a sincerity that should never be seen in the eyes of the Mafia world.

"When you left her, I can tell you even without being there to see it, even without her telling me, that she must have been really hurt. No matter what the circumstances were, she may have been a child but you could have at least given her the truth!"

When Fong's eyes widened in surprise, Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, I know you didn't tell her the real reason why you stopped teaching her. All adults think children can't handle the truth. But you really owed her at least that much. And you," Tsuna's own eyes narrowed in concentration. "You really enjoyed teaching I-Pin, which was the main reason you left her: because you didn't want to see her get hurt from the ties you had. And now that those ties have been broken, you want to go back to teaching her, but you have no idea how to confront her about it."

The long silence after that was deafening. Fong finally managed to tear his eyes away and, instead, stared blindly to the side. Whether he liked it or not, those words were now imprinted deeply in his mind and he wouldn't be able to forget them anytime soon. How was it that someone who barely knew him could see so much of him? It couldn't be the hyper intuition. After all, the Ninth hadn't been able to read him.

Finally, Fong released a heavy sigh, realizing with mild surprise that his anger had dissipated. Quite ungracefully, he plopped down on the stone wall and let his legs dangle off the edge.

"So it was you, then? You were the one who freed me from the Chinese Triads?"

Tsuna shifted uneasily before nodding. He hadn't really meant to slip that but there had been no way of avoiding it if he wanted to confront the martial artist head on.

"I didn't know about I-Pin back then but, when I was still living in grandfather's, the Nono's, mansion, I would sometimes see you walking around the gardens or the hallways. And you always looked so sad, like something was really troubling you but you didn't know how to solve it. I asked Reborn about it and he told me about your affiliations with the Triads back in China and how they were blackmailing you." Tsuna shrugged now, looking slightly embarrassed. "After I took a few trips to China and not-so-subtly told them that the Vongola would stop sharing weapon technology with them, they got the idea that it wouldn't be good to keep their hold on you."

Fong tilted his head to one side, half-amazed, half-puzzled. "Weapon technology? But we _can't_ stop sharing weapon technology with them. It's written in the contract that was made between the Secondo and Li Xiu, leader of the Triads, back then. If any of the conditions were broken, a war could legitimately be started by the Chinese!"

This time, Tsuna really did blush, cheeks rapidly growing warm. "Yes, well, I gambled on the fact that they wouldn't notice it since it _has_ been a long time. And," He added brightly. "Even if they find out eventually, they can't go back on their word because I signed another contract with them stating that, no matter the circumstances, your freedom would still be guaranteed and a war could not be started."

Fong stared at him, not sure whether he was talking to a genius or a madman. "And you did this by yourself? The Ninth let you?"

Tsuna pouted sulkily. "Grandfather doesn't know. All he thinks is that I struck up a good bargain with the Triads in return for your freedom."

The storm arcobaleno shook his head, utterly bemused. "That was a dangerous decision, Sawada-san."

Tsuna nodded, expression serious once more. "I know, but it was worth it. You looked happier afterwards."

Fong turned his gaze onto the teen again, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So what should I do now, Sawada-san? How should I make I-Pin happy again? And myself?"

Tsuna smiled a bit at this. "I find a 'sorry' always helps. I-Pin's not stupid. Neither is she selfish. Just explain to her the real reason you left and she'll understand. Then tell her you want to be her mentor again. I'm sure she'll be really happy."

The martial artist closed his eyes, feeling the wind brush past him. How could he have ever mistaken this teenager to be a mere child? Really, now that the brunette had voiced it out loud, Fong wondered why it had been so difficult to begin with. After all, the traits that Tsuna had just mentioned about I-Pin; well, hadn't he known that already?

"Let's go back,"

Fong glanced up again, expression once again serene. He blinked in surprise when Tsuna moved closer and offered his shoulder. Seeing his expression, Tsuna laughed. "This is how Reborn usually moves around with me. I knew how to pace myself with you because that was how Reborn used to walk around."

Fong stared for a moment longer before letting a small smile spread across his face. He leapt gracefully onto the offered seat and, after a moment, murmured a 'thank-you'.

Seeing the warm smile spread across his future boss's face told the martial artist that he knew exactly what Fong was thanking him for.

**TIMESKIP TO TSUNA'S HOUSE**

"…I apologize for everything I put you through, I-Pin. I should have explained to you why I stopped teaching you but I didn't want you to worry or get hurt through my ties with the Triads but please believe me when I say that I really did enjoy teaching you and…"

Fong finally stopped to draw a breath as he realized he had been rambling. It had taken half an hour before I-Pin finally agreed to hear him out, on the condition that he had to do it on the other side of her bedroom door. The martial artist had been talking nonstop for the last twenty minutes and there had been no sound from the bedroom. He was actually starting to wonder if maybe his former student had escaped out the window or something.

"I'm just sorry," He finished lamely. There really was not much he could say. "I know it's not much and there's nothing I can do to make up for it–"

The storm arcobaleno stopped abruptly as the door in front of him opened and his former student stepped into view.

"Okay,"

Fong started, eyes widening. "What?" He asked dumbly, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that this probably made him sound pretty damn stupid.

I-Pin turned slightly red but continued on steadily. "Okay, I accept your apology. And you can make it up to me by being my mentor again."

The martial artist stilled, wondering idly when his student had grown up. For as long as he could remember, I-Pin had always referred to herself as the third person. And she had never been so certain of a decision before, often looking to him to make her decisions for her.

His eyes warmed. _Sawada-san will become an amazing boss one day._

"Alright," Fong nodded. "If you're still willing to let me teach you, I'll be more than happy to be your mentor again."

The door opened completely and next thing he knew, he was flat on his back as I-Pin tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Everything okay now?"

Both teacher and student glanced up at the brunette leaning against the opposite wall, a warm smile etched onto his features. I-Pin scrambled up again, beaming up at her adopted brother.

"Hai, Tsuna-nii! Thank you so much!"

Tsuna chuckled, nodding before catching Fong's gaze. He only received a nod from the martial artist, but the overflowing gratitude from the arcobaleno was more than enough.

Tsuna's head jerked around when a loud banging filled the house. Smile fading, he turned and hurtled back down the stairs, a foreboding feeling filling him. He didn't need his intuition to realize that something was wrong, especially when he opened the door and found Chrome of all people, bruises and scratches marring her features and terrified tears running down her face even as she tried to catch her breath. Her silver trident was clutched tightly in one shaking hand. When Tsuna took a step forward, Chrome dropped the weapon and simply stood there, shivering and looking more uncertain than she had ever before.

Without a word, Tsuna quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking form and pulled her against him. "What happened, Chrome-chan?"

Chrome took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm down. She had managed to get away and had run all the way here.

"Mukuro-nii, Ken, Chikusa! They–! They're–!" Trying to stop her voice from shaking, she unconsciously clutched tighter to the brunette in front of her, forgetting her inhibitions for once. All she could remember was that this boy in front of her was the first person who had ever gone to such great lengths to befriend her, and had never held her betrayal against her. He had been kind to her and had protected her. And the first person she had thought of earlier when _they_ had come…

"They what, Chrome-chan? What's wrong with Mukuro-san and the others?"

Hearing the brunette's steady, soothing voice helped steady her thoughts again. Still gasping for breath, she finally managed to stutter out, "I-it's the V-vendice," She paused, feeling a warm glow spread though her body as Tsuna's arms tightened almost protectively around her. "T-they came back for us. Mukuro-nii, Ken, and Chikusa, they're fighting them right now b-but even before I left, t-they were losing! T-the ones that came, they said they were going to take us back!"

Tsuna's jaw tightened as Chrome's voice cracked in fear. Pulling away gently, he leveled the frightened girl with a steady gaze. "Everything will be fine, Chrome-chan. You don't have to worry anymore. I won't let any one of you go to Vendice ever again."

The teen waited for a sign of confirmation from the purple-haired girl and, after receiving a shaky nod, turned around sharply. The house's other occupants were already assembled, Reborn perched on the wooden railing of the stairs, I-Pin and Fong standing together at the bottom of the steps and Lambo peering out from the living room.

"Lambo," Tsuna slipped his cell phone out and gently tossed it to the boy. Lambo caught it deftly and glanced questioningly up at the brunette. "Call the others. Everyone's phone numbers are on there. Tell them to head straight to Kokuyo Land."

With a sharp nod, Lambo retreated into the living room, concentration already on the task he had been given.

Turning briskly back to the remaining group, his eyes met Reborn's. His tutor stayed silent, expression revealing nothing as unblinking onyx stared back.

Tsuna nodded. "I know you can't go against the Vendice, Reborn. Fong too so please just stay and keep the kids safe. I-Pin, make sure Lambo doesn't come to Kokuyo as well. It's too dangerous right now, okay?"

I-Pin nodded, looking slightly teary but determined.

Tsuna, satisfied, turned back to Chrome. The female illusionist stared back uncertainly, amethyst eyes uncertain.

"Chrome-chan, I want you to…" Tsuna paused as he rethought his decision. He wanted to tell her to stay in his house, where it was much safer than going back to Kokuyo. But…

"Chrome-chan, could you come with me? I'll need your help."

No matter how much he wanted to keep her safe, Tsuna just didn't think it right to make Chrome stay behind while her family was in danger.

Chrome's eyes widened dramatically. She had seen Tsuna fight before and knew, with the utmost certainty that the brunette was far stronger than she was. And yet, he was asking for to help? Her eyes darted away before moving back to Tsuna. She couldn't disappoint him. Especially when so much was at stake.

Tsuna smiled when Chrome gave a firm nod, wiping away the last of her tears. With a last glance behind him, Tsuna quickly slipped on his X-gloves, making sure his cards were in his pocket.

"Let's go."

**Done another chapter!**

**I think everyone knows what the next one will be about!**

**Please review!**


	28. Finale: The Mist Guardians

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR characters…**

**Note: No, Tsuna doesn't need Dying Will pills to go into HDWM.**

**To anyone who's wondering, YES, there will be a sequel.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! It's a lot longer than all the other chapters I've written since I decided not to split it in two but I guess everyone prefers this more!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

**KOKUYO LAND**

"Mukuro-san!"

Mismatched eyes unconsciously clenched shut as he slammed into a half-crumbled wall of the building. He rolled aside as a giant axe cut through the billowing dust and slammed into the spot where he had been half a second ago. Scrambling back onto his feet, his jaw tightened as he scanned the area. The vicinity had pretty much been reduced to rubble. The only thing that gave him any satisfaction was the many bodies strewn across the clearing like ragdolls.

His gaze fell on Ken and Chikusa. Neither was faring very well. Though they had brought down quite a number of Vendice soldiers, both were covered in gashes as blood soaked through parts of their clothing.

And as much as he was loathe to admit it, he wasn't faring much better. Three years locked up in a pitch black prison and then prohibited from using weapons of any kind after that had dulled all their battle senses. At least Chrome had managed to get away, though a dull pain came with that thought. He had always thought his shy little cousin cared about them more…

What was he saying? They were nothing to him. Not Chrome, Ken, or Chikusa. Just tools. And Chrome would have been useless in this fight anyway.

With a downward slash, the illusionist cut down another two before surging forward at a third. His eyes flashed to the side when he heard a loud snap.

They had broken Chikusa's arm.

And the one who had done it was laughing.

Indeed, the large man, with half his face bandaged so that only one eye and a mouth showed, had led a battalion to Kokuyo, announcing to the world that they would all be taken back.

And Mukuro would _die _before he ever set foot in that prison again.

"Kaki-pi!"

Mukuro glanced sharply around, watching with smoldering eyes as Ken used the cheetah channel and charged straight for the Vendice holding Chikusa.

Five Vendice soldiers came hurtling forward and, with a Herculean effort, slammed the furious, and half-hysterical, blond to the ground.

"You're last, little boy."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed in concealed rage as the leader, carelessly dropping Chikusa to the ground with a thud, turned to sneer at him.

With a smirk of his own, he slammed his trident into the ground. "I don't think so."

Black tentacles stretched over the ground, leaping at the intruders.

Only to be shattered right before they reached their targets.

The Vendice leader laughed before holding up a silver watch.

"Did you really think we wouldn't come here prepared to defeat an illusionist? This handy little device lets me see through all your fake illusions, little boy. With this, you can't touch me, and," A flick of his wrist and Mukuro suddenly found himself bound tightly with the very black tentacles he had sent forward only moments ago.

The man grinned, his mouth stretching grotesquely. "I can copy any attack you send at me."

Mukuro's hands clenched as he watched the man raise the black axe in his right hand.

"I suppose I should bring you back alive," The man started casually. "But you've really pissed me off today, and besides," Another sneer. "Things like you shouldn't even be allowed to crawl on the ground."

Mukuro snarled, his face twisting in fury. The man only laughed again.

"Say your prayers, little boy. You'll need it."

And his axe swung down, sending a black streak of crackling lightning straight for the helpless illusionist.

Only to have it cut down by an explosion of sky flames.

Mukuro's eyes widened as a smaller form darted in front of him, amber eyes turning to glance briefly at him before turning to face forward.

"Mukuro-nii, hold still."

The illusionist's gaze darted down when he felt gentle hands at his side. Chrome, with a frown of concentration marring her features, deftly twisted the tentacles away from him, freeing him from the binds.

"Chrome," He murmured, looking slightly dazed as he dropped to the ground. His cousin knelt down beside him, scanning his injuries anxiously.

Chrome smiled a little. "I'll always be by your side, Mukuro-nii. But I knew we wouldn't be able to win by ourselves."

Mukuro stared hard at the petite form of his cousin before clambering onto his feet and turning his attention back to the scene before him.

And what a scene it was. The very person Mukuro had never wanted to see again had placed himself directly in front of him, facing off against the stunned-looking Vendice soldier.

"I never asked for your help, Tsunayoshi-kun." His silky voice was hard as he watched the brunette turn.

"You didn't, but Chrome-chan did." The Sky Guardian paused, staring straight into the illusionist's mismatched eyes. "And whether you ask for it or not, I will always be here to help you."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed dangerously but before he could say anything more, a loud, mocking voice cut in.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Vongola brat." The man sneered. "The Vongola brat that doesn't know how to stay out of other people's business."

"You have no right to take them," Tsuna stated flatly. "They have been freed by your Lightning Guardian."

The man barked a humorless laugh. "Ah yes. Rui. I can tell you right now, Vongola brat, that man disobeyed his orders. Of course, he has been punished accordingly."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. "You killed him?" He hissed.

The man's mouth twisted into a cynical line. "Killed him? They can't be killed, Vongola brat. But rest assured, he's definitely wishing he could be. The boss sent me to finish what that traitor was supposed to do."

Tsuna's stare turned into a freezing glare. "And who are you?"

The man bellowed with laughter. "Me? I'm the great Mist Guardian of the Vendice line, Naoto!"

Tsuna didn't so much as flinch. "Liar." He shot back, voice a monotone. "You said earlier: _They_ can't be killed. You're not one of the Guardians."

The man's visible eye narrowed in anger. "I should be. I'm far stronger than all of them! Now hand over my prisoners!"

Tsuna's face twisted into a snarl, not moving an inch. "They're not your anything! They've served their sentences and you have no right take them back!"

Naoto's visible expression turned mocking. "No reason? Weren't you the one they attacked, Vongola? You should be more than willing to give them to me!"

As the man rambled on, Tsuna watched Chrome replace Ken with an illusion and help the blond stand up. The animal user shook her off roughly before both hurried to Chikusa. The brunette waited patiently until all three were safely behind him. He almost rolled his eyes when the Vendice in front of him blinked in shock when he realized all his so-called prisoners were on his opposite side.

Naoto's mouth finally twisted into a snarl, visible eye glaring. "Let them go, Vongola, before you really get me angry! They're only garbage! Not even worth protecting."

Tsuna stared back calmly, voice certain. "My family is always worth protecting."

Behind him, Ken's jaw dropped while Chikusa's head shot up. Even Chrome stared at the brunette with tears swimming in her visible eye. But Mukuro only sneered, stepping up beside Tsuna to stare coldly at the teen.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, do not imply things that are not true."

Tsuna turned his flame-colored eyes on the male illusionist beside him. "I'm not implying anything, Mukuro-san. All of you are my family, whether you like it or not. And I always protect my family."

"Enough!" Naoto strode forward, glaring viciously down at the small brunette in front of him. "I will take them back and you _will not_ get in the way, Vongola! No one crosses the Vendice!" With that said, one of his hands reached towards Mukuro.

Before the illusionist could do anything, he was yanked back so that Naoto's hand only grasped air. The Vendice soldier almost gaped as Tsuna, eyes dilating with rage, stepped forward, simultaneously shoving the stunned-looking blue-haired teen behind him.

"**Lay one finger on him and I will tear you to pieces!"**

Mukuro started visibly, eyes widening as he stared down at the brunette protecting him, the one he had, only days before, tried to kill. The waves of anger rolling uncontrollably off the future Vongola boss only served to confuse him further.

Why? Why was this Sawada Tsunayoshi going so far for someone like him?

In the meantime, Naoto had literally taken a step back, unconsciously trying to get away from the powerful flames that flared on Vongola Decimo's head and hands.

"**You will leave."** Unknowingly, Tsuna's voice had dropped so that it was now rougher and deeper, and it held a dark, sinister tone that would have sent Naoto running if he had even half a brain.

Unfortunately, Naoto only ignored the voice screaming at him to run and sneered back at the small figure in front of him.

"I don't think so, Vongola brat. What do you think a weakling like you can–"

Naoto found out exactly what a furious Vongola Decimo could do as Tsuna's hand lashed out, slamming into Naoto's chest and hurling him through one, two, three walls before finally crashing into a fourth wall that stopped his backward movement. Coughing up blood, the Vendice soldier tried, and failed, to stand up as several of his soldiers backed away from the very dangerous teen.

Tsuna, trying desperately to calm down, turned a piercing gaze to the people behind him.

"**Is everyone okay?"**

Neither Ken, nor Chikusa, nor Mukuro answered but Chrome gave a shaky nod as her visible eye scanned the brunette.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna turned away again. He couldn't blame her for asking. He must really be a sight right now because, whenever he got angry, as in so-pissed-off-you're-going-to-die kind of angry, his other half would take over.

"I'm fine, Chrome-chan."

Well, at least his voice was normal again. Reborn was going to kill him when he found out Tsuna had lost control, even if it was only for a few seconds.

The brunette almost laughed right then and there, a hysterical, humorless laugh that would've probably scared even Mukuro.

_How pathetic. Even after all these years, I still can't get away from it all._

He almost flinched when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder and it took everything he had not to spin around and hurl a fist behind him. Instead, he turned again, feeling his other half fade as his eyes landed on the blue-haired illusionist glaring down at him.

"Yes, Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro's grip tightened. "Why?"

Tsuna knew there were a million questions that started with that word running through the other teen's mind. He also knew that there was only one answer that could satisfy all those questions.

"Because you're all family, and family is family, no matter how different or insane they are." Tsuna let a genuine smile surface. "You're all kind of weird though, but I suppose most of my family is made up of weird people."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed, anger seething just underneath. "We are convicts, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm a monster! You cannot control a monster, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna's smile faded. "I don't want to control you. I'd kind of thought you had figured that out by now. In a sense, if I consider you a part of my family, you control me, right? Because I'll do my very best to never let you get hurt. And if you're a monster, Mukuro-san, then so am I. We're all in the Mafia, we've all killed." He held up a hand when the illusionist made to interrupt. He lowered his voice so that only the blue-haired teen would hear his next words. "I know that's not what you mean, Mukuro-san, and, like I said: if you're a monster, then so am I."

The dumbstruck look on Mukuro's face would have been hilarious in any other situation, but Tsuna had just revealed a part of himself that he hadn't wanted to reveal to anyone. And he knew the illusionist wasn't stupid; he would figure out what he meant one way or another.

Tsuna had no time to contemplate his decision though as Naoto, who had been temporarily forgotten, finally managed to clamber back on his feet.

"You damn Vongola runt!" Naoto spat out a glob of blood, using his axe as a crutch as he stood up. "How dare you attack me! Me! The strongest of the Vendice line!"

With that said, the Vendice soldier grabbed the silver pocket watch hanging from his belt and raised it. "Die, Vongola!"

Tsuna hesitated, not wanting to leave his place in front of the others but he really didn't know how to fight the tentacles that stretched toward him. When he fought with Viper-nii, he had always had the option to dodge or, when he couldn't, he could counter with his flames. But Viper-nii's illusions were real; he didn't know if these replicas would react the same way, especially when they came from a device he had never seen before.

"A copy is just that, Tsunayoshi-kun, and they will never be as strong as the original. They're only fake in the end."

And with that said, a black trident slammed into the ground in front of him, effectively stopping the tentacles before they came anywhere close to the brunette.

"Oya, oya," Mukuro's mismatched eyes stared derisively at the Vendice soldier, smirk playing on his lips. "I can't let you damage what belongs to me, Naoto-kun. And with a cheap imitation of my own illusions no less."

Tsuna stared wide-eyed as the male illusionist stepped in front of him. He blinked when Mukuro turned, gaze piercing. "I suppose I can call a truce for now, Tsunayoshi-kun. But only until I find the best opportunity to take over that body of yours."

Tsuna stared for a moment longer before breaking out into a wide grin, nodding enthusiastically. He knew that was as close to acceptance as he was ever going to get from the other teen.

Mukuro turned back to face forward, a wave of his trident erasing the tentacles.

_You really are full of surprises, aren't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

He leapt forward, trident aimed directly for the enemy's throat.

_The same as me? Did I get your meaning right, Tsunayoshi-kun?_

He jumped back as Naoto managed to swing his axe, effectively keeping him at arm's length.

_If I did, how is it that you can still be the way you are?_

He slammed his trident into the ground, throwing up a shield as ten Vendice soldiers surged forward at Naoto's command. The impact was stronger than Mukuro had hoped for and his jaw tightened as the enemies pressed in around them.

"JYUUDAIME!"

An explosion sent half the soldiers flying backwards as a half-irate, half-panicking bomber came sprinting into the area.

"You bastards! How dare you attack Jyuudaime!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. No need to be so angry."

A smiling swordsman followed the furious explosives expert, casually cutting down four soldiers in the process.

"Just make sure you leave some for me."

"DEFEAT THE ENEMIES TO THE EXTREME!"

A flare of sun flames was all the warning the Vendice got before a flurry of punches descended on them.

A flash of quicksilver and Mukuro found the remaining pressure on his shield disappear. A flutter of a black jacket landed beside him and Mukuro met the eyes of a familiar skylark.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori High barely spared the illusionist a glance before striding towards a wide-eyed brunette.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing just standing there? If you don't start getting rid of these ridiculous herbivores that are disrupting Namimori, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna half-smiled at the familiar words coming from the prefect. "I'm going, I'm going. You better get started too before Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and Ryohei-senpai takes care of all of them."

Narrowed eyes scanned the area before the former assassin dashed away, obviously pissed that his prey were being dropped one by one by someone other than him.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Kyouya-chan is as impatient as ever, ne?"

Tsuna blanched. "'Kyouya-chan'? No wonder he hates you so much."

Mukuro turned back to the brunette. "He told you he hates me? I'm hurt that the skylark would say such a thing."

Tsuna's eye twitched when he saw that the illusionist was anything but hurt. "He says you never shut up. I figured there weren't many people who could get him that riled up."

Mukuro chuckled. "We have our differences. Though it never ceases to amuse me whenever he gets angry. He's just like an adorable little kitten when he gets mad."

Tsuna decided at that moment that he would never be able to look at Hibari in the eye again without thinking of a kitten if he didn't put a stop to this conversation right now.

"Mukuro-san, I really don't want to get killed so please stop comparing Hibari-san with a kitten of all things."

Mukuro's smirk widened. "Kufufufu. In that case, shall I compare you to a kitten then, Tsunayoshi-kun? I'm sure I could think of some character traits."

Tsuna's expression immediately transformed into a scowl. "Don't you dare. I am nothing like a kitten."

Mukuro's smirk faded at this. "No, I suppose you're not, are you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The brunette's scowl also faded and flame-colored eyes darted away. "Far from it" was his reply before he shot into the air, hurling mini fireballs at the axe-bearing Vendice soldier.

Mukuro watched him go before turning to the people behind him. "Chrome, I think it would be best to get Ken and Chikusa away from here. They are no longer useful in this fight."

Without waiting for confirmation, the illusionist darted away, trident raised once more as he headed for the closest enemy.

Ken scowled a bit, looking like he wanted to protest, while Chikusa shifted on the ground, trying to drag his broken arm around. Both made half-hearted attempts to ignore the purple-haired teen fussing over them.

"I can heal you to the extreme!"

All three jumped and turned, only to catch sight of a grinning boxer.

"Sawada sent me over tend to your injuries!"

With that said, the Sun Guardian stooped down and started healing, effortlessly ignoring their curses and protests.

Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna's voice rang across the area. "Pull back! Don't do anymore damage! They may be the enemy but they're still Vendice!"

It took another five minutes before the brunette managed to coax a certain skylark, or kitten, back and behind a half-broken wall.

"What do we do now, Jyuudaime?"

Gokudera peered out from behind the wall, making sure no soldiers were trying to sneak up on them.

Tsuna carefully scanned the skies, answering almost offhandedly, "Well, we definitely can't kill them all."

Ken made an impatient sound. "Why not? They're the ones that came rushing in here destroying everything in sight!"

Tsuna nodded as Chikusa elbowed the blond. "I know that, but they're still Vendice. At least," He stared hard at the distant figure of the axe-wielding soldier. "I think they are."

"Think?" Yamamoto turned sharp tawny eyes on the brunette. "What do you mean, Tsuna? Do you think they're fake Vendice?"

The brunette frowned. "The first time we confronted the Vendice, the group was headed by a Guardian. Why would they send a lower-ranking soldier this time if we managed to mostly beat back a stronger group the first time?"

Ryohei growled. "They're extremely underestimating us!"

Tsuna shook his head. "That's not it, Ryohei-senpai. The first time around, half the Varia showed up. How can they guarantee that they wouldn't this time? They would never gamble on this factor. If Rui has been taken out of action, they would have sent another Guardian, maybe an even stronger one. So why," He glanced around at the faces around him. "Did they send someone that I could send straight through three walls? It doesn't make sense."

"Stop speaking in circles, omnivore," Hibari barked, silver eyes gleaming. "Are you saying they weren't sent by Vendice?"

Tsuna quickly waved his hands in the air. "I don't know for sure, Hibari-san. Don't do anything rash before we clear this up, okay?"

"Oya, it might be a bit too late for that, Tsunayoshi-kun."

All of them only had half a second to digest this statement before they were forced to dive away from the wall as an axe bore down on them from above.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?"

Tsuna coughed, waving a hand in the air to tell his right-hand man that he was fine, as well as to clear the dust swirling around him.

"Omnivore," Tsuna glanced to the side, catching sight of his Cloud Guardian. "I've waited long enough. They are disrupting the peace and I will not stand for it." Slate-grey eyes slid over to meet orange. "Your instinct is good enough for me."

And before Tsuna could say another word, the prefect had darted forward, tonfas whirling as he threw himself into the midst of the Vendice soldiers.

Tsuna sighed in exasperation. Mukuro was right. Hibari really was impatient. Glancing around, he noticed, with another sigh of resignation, that everyone else had already thrown themselves back into the fight.

_Ah well,_ he thought, moving forward as well. _It's not like we'll get out of here alive by running away._

Another twenty minutes proved the battle to be pointless. No matter how many they managed to force back, the swarm of soldiers never seemed to dwindle.

"Damn it!" Gokudera released another set of bombs into the air. "Where are all these bastards coming from?"

Tsuna delivered a shattering kick that sent the soldier in front of him to the ground. He turned to fend off another two when movement caught his eye. Quickly depositing the two to the ground, he looked closer at the ground. An almost invisible string was attached to the soldier he had just floored, snaking around the piles of rock and rubble to…

The axe!

Tsuna jumped back as the soldier slowly clambered to his feet again. With a swipe of his hand, the brunette brought the soldier down again, simultaneously feeling for a pulse at the thickly bandaged neck.

There was none.

"They're already dead!"

All across the area, heads turned in his direction. Tsuna quickly cut the string attached to the soldier before continuing, "These soldiers aren't even alive! Naoto's controlling them with his axe! They all have a string attached to them. Cut it and they'll stay down!"

As realization struck them, Naoto, still standing in the middle of the temporary battlefield, started to laugh.

"So you dumb shits finally figured it out, did you? Why do you think I'm the strongest of the Vendice? I can control the dead!"

Gokudera cut three strings from three different soldiers and couldn't hold back a look of disgust as they slumped to the ground with a hollow thud. "You sick fuck! How long have these guys been dead?"

Naoto's grin turned grotesque. "Years now. Their body fluids have dried up, making them lighter and easier to control. And if I lose a couple, well, that doesn't really matter in the end. Aren't I a genius?"

As Chrome slashed through one of the strings, she had to force herself not to get sick. Even Chikusa, standing beside her and wielding his yo-yos, looked slightly paler than usual.

"Genius?" Yamamoto echoed, smile turning grim as he slashed through several more strings. "You're crazy. You're not strong, just insane."

Naoto's eye dilated. "I am strong! Stronger than all you pathetic runts can ever dream of being!" The necromancer waved his axe, sending another wave of dead soldiers at them. "Why can't anyone understand that? That I have more power than anyone in the Vendice! That I'm the one he should have made a Guardian!"

Hibari appeared behind the raving man, tonfas raised. But as he slashed down, Naoto whirled, axe coming up to block, and the prefect faltered for a heartbeat as he saw the crazed expression dance across the man's visible features.

"You're strong!" Naoto crowed. "But nowhere near as strong as me! But I'll let you be one of my pets so that you can be my strongest puppet!"

Hibari's expression never changed as he leapt back, never noticing the near-invisible string now attached to his left ankle. So it came as a surprise when, with a sharp snap of Naoto's wrist, the skylark fell, crashing gracelessly to the ground, tonfas skittering away from his hands.

Naoto laughed, insane glee pouring from his mouth as he dragged the prefect closer. "Now I just have to take out your brain and you'll be mine forever!"

Several feet away, Tsuna, battling with five other dead soldiers, glanced desperately at his Cloud Guardian. Everyone else was engaged with their own battles or were too far away. He tried to push through but the soldiers simply gathered together forming a wall to block him.

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he caught another glimpse of the prefect. Naoto had the former assassin by the hair now. _I guess I've got no choice._

Ducking under the sword of one, the brunette swiped a card from his back pocket, not even glancing at it before slamming it into the ground.

"**Everyone get out of here!"**

He closed his eyes and forced as much sky flames into the card as he dared. With the large amount of energy that flowed off of him, the brunette barely noticed when one of the soldiers surrounding him gouged a deep wound straight into his shoulder.

All around the area, movement stopped as flare after flare of dying will sky flames burst from the teen crouched on the ground.

A voice cut across the field, making all of them turn.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of range if you don't want to die."

Gokudera's eyes widened as his gaze landed on a fedora-wearing figure perched on a crumbling wall. "Reborn-san!"

The sun arcobaleno scanned the area, sharp eyes landing on each one of them. "Hurry up," He ordered. "Tsuna's not joking around. If you stay here, you'll be burned into non-existence."

This got all of them going. As the last of them, Mukuro, clambered behind the farthest wall that was still standing, the flames began to get brighter.

"What's going on, Reborn-san?" Gokudera glanced at the arcobaleno anxiously before switching his gaze to his boss.

Reborn tilted his hat down to cover his eyes. "Tsuna's about to use one of his strongest attacks. That's all."

On the battlefield, Tsuna opened his eyes. His irises were now pitch black and the gentleness that could usually be found there was gone.

Unfeeling and calm, his gaze scanned the area before settling on the prefect still in Naoto's clutches. Stormy grey eyes were observing him coolly without a flicker of fear or suspicion.

"Do whatever you're planning to do, Sawada Tsunayoshi," The skylark called out, looking irritated. "This herbivore's cutting off my circulation."

Naoto looked enraged even as Tsuna scrutinized the former assassin for a moment longer. Then, with a slight nod, the brunette called back, "Don't move."

A single glance at the card glowing on the ground set off a ground-shaking explosion that enveloped everything in a bright, flickering orange.

As color returned to the world, more than one person was shocked. Even Mukuro looked mildly impressed.

The entire area of Kokuyo had been completely leveled. The rubble that had been scattered on the ground was gone as were all of the previously crumbling buildings. All of the soldiers that Naoto had brought had also disappeared.

A soft whisper that signaled the sound of feet touching the ground drew their attention back to the prefect. Besides the brunette, Hibari Kyouya was the only thing left untouched. Not even his jacket had been singed. Naoto, on the other hand, had been burnt down until nothing but a pile of ashes remained. Even the black axe that the necromancer had been so proud of had been melted down.

"That was amazing, Jyuudaime."

Gokudera's whisper carried across the clearing. Tsuna, who had been standing with his eyes closed thus far, seemed not to notice.

Yamamoto turned to Reborn, excitement clear on his face. "Hey kid, why didn't Tsuna use that attack to begin with? This was more than enough to deal with all of them."

Reborn glanced sharply at the swordsman. "Because this attack doesn't come free. Nothing worth having ever is."

Jumping down from his perch, the baby hitman headed for his student.

"Tsuna, how are you feeling?"

This seemed to get the brunette's attention as brown eyes flickered open and slid down to the arcobaleno.

"Fine, Reborn."

Reborn observed for a moment longer before nodding sharply. "Sit down then, before the aftereffect catches up."

With a small smile, Tsuna dropped to the ground, hand absently reaching for the burnt card on the ground.

It was upside down.

Tsuna laughed; a soft, lifeless laugh that startled even Hibari.

"It's 'The Devil', Reborn." He voiced quietly. "I'm definitely going to hell."

Reborn gripped his fedora with a crushing force. "Dame-Tsuna, I told you not to believe in those things. The card's ruined anyway. Leave it, Tsuna."

When he received a small nod, the arcobaleno sighed before approaching the brunette. "Let me see your shoulder. I'll heal it now before you collapse."

And collapse he did. Ten minutes later, without a sound, the teen simply crumpled. Luckily, Hibari had heard enough to deduce this and was quick to scoop the brunette up before he cracked his head on the ground.

Reborn nodded shortly before heading for the entrance of Kokuyo. "All of you follow me. There's a lot that must be discussed and Tsuna needs to regain his strength too."

When Ken unwisely opened his mouth, the baby hitman shot a murderous glare in the blond's direction. "Don't make me repeat myself. You're all coming."

**TSUNA'S HOUSE**

Half an hour later, Tsuna was resting in his bedroom and the remainder of the group was gathered in the living room. Reborn had had to forcibly stop Hibari from leaving the house but, after the prefect realized how strong the sun arcobaleno was, he had, very reluctantly, moved into a corner of the living room as far away from everyone else as possible.

"So," Reborn took a sip of the espresso Fong had brewed for him. It was too mild for his taste, but acceptable since Tsuna wasn't awake to make him one. "Questions?"

Immediately, Gokudera spoke up. "Reborn-san, was Jyuudaime collapsing the price of that attack?"

Reborn gave a curt nod. "If the attack works and all the enemies are wiped out, that still leaves the question of whether or not any allies are close by to help Tsuna. And if the attack is somehow avoided by the enemies, then Tsuna would be in trouble since he has no energy to fight afterwards."

"But what was that attack just now?" Yamamoto asked. "I've never heard much less seen anyone release that large amount of dying will flames and live."

Reborn paused. Figures that his student would pick a bunch of Guardians sharp enough to get straight to the point.

"I can't say," The hitman took another sip of coffee. "Tsuna's always been able to do it."

The arcobaleno didn't miss the piercing gazes of both Mukuro and Hibari, but it wasn't his place to answer the question.

"A-ano," Reborn turned his focus onto the quietest person in the room. Apparently, his student had had a big impact on the female illusionist.

"What about the Vendice? Will Tsuna-san get in trouble because he fought against them?"

Reborn tilted his fedora down again to hide his eyes. It never ceased to amaze him how much influence Tsuna had on those around him.

"He'll be fine. Naoto wasn't part of the Vendice."

The silence told Reborn that he had all their attention. "It is rumored that Naoto turned rogue soon after being rejected as a Guardian but it is certain that the Vendice did not send him here."

"Did Viper-nii tell you that, Reborn?"

All eyes turned to the doorway of the living room where a tired-looking brunette was leaning against one side of it. No sign of the previously cynical teen remained.

Reborn frowned even as Gokudera jumped up to help Tsuna into the seat he had been occupying. "You shouldn't be out of bed Tsuna."

The teen shrugged, smiling. "I was worried. The Vendice?" He prompted.

Reborn sighed. "Everything has been taken care of. The Vendice has denied all connections with Naoto, and yes," He added, looking slightly irritable. "_Viper-nii_ told me."

Tsuna beamed at this, oblivious of the ticked off expression on his tutor's face.

"Tsuna-san?"

The Sky Guardian turned to focus on the purple-haired girl. "Hai, Chrome-chan?"

The small illusionist stood up before ducking her head in a makeshift bow. "Thank you for coming to save us."

Tsuna blinked before reaching out to tug the shy girl down beside him. He broke out into a small grin when a red hue spread rapidly across her face.

"No problem, Chrome-chan. That's what family's for."

Chrome's head jerked up, staring wide-eyed at the brunette, smiling gently back at her.

Family? She had never had a family before besides Mukuro-nii, Ken, and Chikusa. No one had ever wanted her in one.

Before the female illusionist could say anything else, Tsuna had turned to his home tutor. "Can I do it now, Reborn?"

The baby hitman shrugged. "Now is as good a time as any."

Tsuna's smile widened and he reached into one pocket.

Chrome shot to her feet when she caught sight of the glinting ring in the brunette's hand. As it was extended to her, her mind blanked and she could only stare dumbly into warm caramel eyes.

Tsuna held back a smile as he too stood up, gaze never wavering. "Chrome-chan, will you be my Mist Guardian?"

It was a full ten seconds before the girl managed to blurt out, "B-but I'm not that strong! My illusions won't hold very long a-and I don't know if–"

She was cut off abruptly by the stern expression spreading over the taller teen's face.

"Dokuro Chrome," Tsuna announced. "You are brave, determined, and loyal to the ones you care about. These are the reasons why I want you in my Family." Breaking into a gentle smile, the brunette leaned forward a bit, still gazing intently at the stunned illusionist. "Things like being strong or having a lot of power, well, you can always improve those areas anytime. Those things will never be as important to me as who you really are."

Chrome could feel tears building up and she desperately tried to force them back. It wouldn't be good to cry now. The brunette in front of her, her _friend_, might get sad if he thought she was crying because he had upset her.

"Chrome-chan?"

She looked down at the hand still extended to her.

_I want to accept,_ she thought, gaze blurry. _I really want to accept. But…_

A hand landed on her head, ruffling her purple locks gently.

"I told you, didn't I?" Tsuna's voice echoed soothingly around her. "That everything would be fine?"

Smiling at the confusion etched on Chrome's face, Tsuna reached into his pocket again, pulling out another, slightly bigger, Mist attribute ring. Peering around Chrome to meet Mukuro's eyes, Tsuna paused, studying the male illusionist's face.

Since he had offered Chrome the position, Tsuna had noticed, out of the corner of one eye, the emotionless, almost dead expression Mukuro had pulled on. And Tsuna had understood. The only people that Mukuro truly cared about, whether or not the illusionist admitted to it, consisted of Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa, and, of course, his little cousin Dokuro Chrome. And here Tsuna was, seemingly taking her away. Of course, Mukuro wouldn't say anything, partly because he seemed to be in permanent denial and partly because he knew Chrome would be happy in a Family that welcomed her.

_But where would that leave you, Mukuro-san?_ Tsuna wondered, the slightest frown marring his features as he stepped to the side to face the other teen.

"Mukuro-san, will you be my other Mist Guardian? Along with Chrome-chan?"

Tsuna badly wanted to get his hands on a camera as a look of pure shock passed over the blue-haired teen. Extending the hand that held the other Mist ring, he waited patiently for the illusionist to speak.

Mukuro did nothing but stare blankly at the smiling brunette in front of him.

Guardian? Did the teen just say Guardian?

"Have you lost your mind, Tsunayoshi-kun?" He congratulated himself on the fact that his voice was still steady though judging from the amusement dancing in those brown eyes, he hadn't managed to fool the future of Vongola.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not crazy, Mukuro-san. I can't believe you didn't see this coming. I did say you're a part of my family, didn't I?" He tilted his head to the side, bangs shifting in the same direction. "You don't have to accept the position, Mukuro-san, but if it's possible, I really want you to join my Family."

The male illusionist stared contemplatively at the brunette in front of him. "For my power, yes?" He ignored the hostile growl that came from the explosives expert somewhere behind his object of fascination. "My illusions are much stronger than Chrome's and it would be wiser to have me on your–"

But Mukuro too was cut off by the raging anger that sparked in now glaring eyes.

"Wrong, Mukuro-san." Tsuna said, his voice quiet despite the fury he felt. "I don't want to separate you from the only family you've known for all these years."

Mukuro sneered, barely realizing that he had stood up from his seat. "So because you think I am sentimentally attached to these tools," He spat out. "You want to drag me along so that I don't get lonely?"

Tsuna only observed him calmly. "You said it, Mukuro-san, not me. But I suppose that, no, I don't want you to get lonely. But I also want you to realize," Here the future Vongola Decimo took a step forward, eyes flashing the color of sky flames. "That even monsters like us will always have a place to come home to."

Mukuro pulled up. There it was again, the insinuation of their similarities. The first time Mukuro had passed it off as the other teen's carelessness, a slip of the tongue. But there was no way Tsuna didn't realize what he had said now. And the implication of this shocked him to the core.

This person, the future Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, trusted him.

He had never denied it. He knew he was a backstabbing manipulative murderer who had no right to have such trust placed in him.

But this person, from the very beginning, without the slightest hesitation, had, again and again, placed a trust in him that he had never been given in his entire life. First letting him into his house, then into his mind, and now into his Family.

_Why?_

The brunette's answer came back to him.

_ Because you're all family, and family is family, no matter how different or insane they are._

Mukuro glanced down at the ring still extended towards him. Slowly, almost of its own accord, one of his hands rose and gently plucked the Vongola ring from the offered hand. He stared at it for a long moment until a soft voice cut the silence.

"If you're not ready for the position yet, Mukuro-san, I'll let you keep it until you are. The ring only signifies to the world that you hold the Mist Guardian position. To me, you'll be the only one who will ever represent half of the Mist that keeps this Family safe and I don't need a ring to know that."

Mukuro stared for a moment longer before lowering his head so that his bangs shadowed his eyes. A foreign sting had entered them and he didn't quite know what to do. But five seconds and a deep breath later, his smirk was back on his face as he slid the Vongola Mist ring onto his finger.

"Well, I suppose accepting would put me in a greater position to possess you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Even Mukuro could admit that he had briefly lost his control for a while but, a voice in the back of his head murmured,

_That radiant smile you send my way is more than enough to make up for it._

"Chrome-chan too?"

Chrome blushed a brilliant red as Tsuna leaned down to peer into her lowered eyes. She didn't think she had ever been so happy in her life and, after taking the ring, flung her arms around a startled brunette, tears finally spilling over and soaking into her new boss' shirt. But Tsuna only laughed, as Chrome knew he would, and wrapped a protective arm around her.

When Chrome continued hang onto him, Tsuna lifted his gaze to meet two other pairs, filled with badly concealed fearful uncertainty.

"Of course," Tsuna flashed another warm smile at Ken and Chikusa. "You two are coming with the rest of us too." And he enjoyed another Kodiak moment as both gaped at him for a moment before fixing their facial expressions into something more familiar.

"Of course we are!" Ken barked, and Tsuna wisely decided not to mention the dusting of pink on the blond's cheeks. "There's no way you're taking Mukuro-san to who-knows-where!"

Chikusa only fixed his glasses before jabbing an elbow into his companion's side. "Shut up, Ken. You're too noisy." But a flash of blue eyes and the slightest of nods told Tsuna everything he needed to know.

When Chrome finally let go, wiping the last of her tears away, Tsuna stretched, a happy glow in his eyes.

"This is great! I can't believe I finally–"

CRASH!

Tsuna didn't have time to finish as a foot came flying at his head and sent him flying into the sofa he had been sitting on before.

"Reborn!" The brunette rose, barely registering the dropped jaws all around the room. "What was that for?"

"Dame-Tsuna!" The baby hitman barked. "You took way too long to gather all your Guardians! Obviously, your training is too easy for you if you have time to waste so I'll be sure to make up a special training program once we get back to Italy."

Tsuna turned blue. "Special training? More like special torture." He moaned. "Please, Reborn, I'd rather go get a Vendice soldier mad and fight him instead." He ducked as the arcobaleno sent a flying kick at him, only to be knocked onto his back, rendering him breathless.

"Reborn! I'm still injured!" He complained loudly, trying to get up, only to get flattened as the crazy tutor landed none-too-gently on his head.

"If you can still complain like that, you're good enough to go!" Reborn told him, but a tilt of his fedora hid the genuine smile that flashed across his face. It was good to have his student back, safe and sound. "Now don't you have some things to say to everyone?"

Tsuna grumbled from his position on the ground. "A boss being knocked around by a baby," He lamented. "How does that even work?" An impatient tug on one of his brown locks had him hurrying on.

"Right, I'm sure you all kind of already guessed that we'll all be going back to Italy," Tsuna started, finally managing to sit up as Reborn hopped off his head and settled on his shoulder instead. He waved a reassuring hand in the air at Gokudera who looked torn between holding back and helping him.

"A private jet will be here to pick us up before the end of the week so I suggest that everyone get some rest and pack whatever you need. Don't pack too much though, since you can always buy what you need in Italy." He grinned a bit, meeting Mukuro's eyes for a moment. "As thanks for sticking by me, I'll even buy everything you want once we get there."

Excited murmurs echoed around the room before Tsuna tilted his head back to stare thoughtfully at the so-far-silent skylark in the corner. "Everything's good to go, Hibari-san. No need to worry."

He was met with a disgruntled scowl before the prefect straightened up. "It seems that this meeting is finally coming to an end so I'll be leaving now. If that's alright with you, baby?" The last remark was laced with venomous sarcasm but Reborn only stared back cutely, obviously not affected.

The former assassin glared before stalking towards the doorway. As he passed Tsuna who was still sitting on the ground, one hand flitted out to brush the brunette's free shoulder before the prefect disappeared completely, front door opening and closing with an almost soundless click.

Tsuna grinned. Only his Cloud Guardian could apologize and thank him in such a vague manner.

"That bastard!" Gokudera snapped. "He's lucky I don't blow him up!"

And only so that Tsuna could understand, apparently.

With a soft sigh, he turned to Yamamoto, the swordsman having been quiet so far, a troubled expression on his face. "If you want, Yamamoto, you can ask you dad to come with us."

The swordsman brightened at this, "Thanks, Tsuna! I don't really want to leave him all alone here."

He leapt up, also heading for the door. "I'll go and ask him right now! Get better soon, Tsuna. Ja ne!"

Tsuna waved cheerfully after him before turning to the only boxer in the room. He quickly offered, "Of course, Kyoko-chan can come too."

But the Sun Guardian shook his head slowly. "I don't want to put her in any danger, Sawada." But it was obvious that he didn't want to leave her alone either.

"Ask what she wants, then." Tsuna smiled a bit at the startled expression on Ryohei's face. "She's not stupid, Ryohei-senpai. She can decide for herself what she wants. And if you don't want her to get hurt, then just protect her."

The boxer stared for a moment longer before breaking out into a grin of his own. "I will take Sawada's advice to the extreme! You're absolutely right!"

And without another word, he charged out of the house, leaving a disgruntled Gokudera who looked ready to kill.

Tsuna bit back a smile as he stared fondly at his right-hand man. "You'll definitely be coming then, Gokudera-kun?"

Instantly, the Storm Guardian shot a dazzling smile at the brunette. "Of course, Jyuudaime! There's nothing I really have to wrap up here!"

Tsuna nodded. "Good then." His gaze swept the room at the remaining occupants. "Everyone can stay here until we have to leave."

Chrome looked startled at this while Gokudera stammered out protests. Tsuna only shook his head. "It's more convenient if at least half the group is gathered and besides," He added, glancing at Chrome and the others. "I destroyed your home. The least I can do is offer you a place to live."

It was obvious that this thought hadn't crossed even Mukuro's mind but the illusionist was quick to hide it.

"Kufufu. Very well. We'll take up your offer then, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled again, satisfied with the arrangement. Turning to the children who had both been waiting patiently, Tsuna opened his arms and was instantly bombarded by two forces that almost knocked him over again.

"You two did great," Tsuna told them fondly, not bothering to hide the pride he felt. "Thanks for everything, you two."

And that was enough.

Hours later, as the house quieted, Tsuna moved silently down the hallway towards the living room again. There, the silhouette of his male Mist Guardian flickered against the carpeted floor. Said Guardian was seated at the window bay, staring silently up at the moon.

"Can't sleep, Mukuro-san?" Tsuna asked lightly.

The illusionist turned a piercing gaze on the brunette, before smirking slightly. "Going now, mother hen," He teased, before clambering onto his feet. "Shouldn't you be too?"

Tsuna only shook his head, eyes softening as he motioned for the other to follow. At the base of the stairs, Chrome was waiting, hands clasped tightly behind her back. Tsuna sent her a small smile before moving past her so that she could join her cousin.

As Tsuna wished them a good night and disappeared into his own room where a sleeping Reborn greeted him, his gaze drifted to the window where a cool mist curled and drifted around outside.

_Finally, finally, my Family's assembled. The last two are finally here._

Tsuna smiled again. He seemed to do that a lot these days.

_His Mist Guardians, creating something from nothing. and nothing from something, bewildering the enemy to render the Family's true form intangible with deceit._

**Finally! One more chapter to go!**

**Please review!**


	29. Tenth Generation Vongola: Assembled

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR characters…**

**Last chapter, everyone!**

**I'll start the sequel as soon as possible, and it will basically start with a flashback of some sort…**

**I'm still not sure what the title will be but I will be posting up the sequel by ****the end of next week at the latest.**

**As to what it will be about, I'm pretty sure I want to focus on the Vendice and the arcobaleno, but I'll also throw in a bit more about Tsuna's past. I can say now that this will be a long series and Tsuna's past won't be confronted fully until the third fic, with Millefiore after that. (Yes, I'm ambitious, what can I say?) Other things like the Varia's past and how Tsuna influenced them might be added into the second fic as well.**

**Thanks to all the readers that stuck with me throughout this fic ****as well as reviewed, and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Chapter 28**

**TSUNA'S HOUSE**

Bang!

"Mukuro-san!"

Tsuna scowled at the blue-haired illusionist smirking lazily back at him as he clambered to his feet again for the umpteenth time in four days. The other teen had taken a liking to weaving illusions of doors into the walls while hiding the real doors so that the other occupants of the house, mainly Tsuna, would crash straight into unforgiving wood.

"Mou, can't you find something else to do that won't make me lose the little brain cells I have left?" Tsuna grumbled, rubbing his head. He rolled his eyes when Mukuro only chuckled cheerfully.

"Kufufufufu. Not really, Tsunayoshi-kun." The blue-haired teen drawled. "It never ceases to amaze me how many times you fall for the same trick. Literally."

Tsuna opened his mouth to retort but he had no time as a certain bomber came streaking around a corner, dynamite in hand.

If there was one thing Mukuro could claim he had succeeded in doing, driving a certain explosives expert into permanent paranoia would be it.

"What did you do now, you damn pineapple bastard!" Gokudera roared, not even hesitating before hurling the explosives at a delighted-looking illusionist who simply moved back before the bombs hit him.

"Oya, does the puppy want to play again?"

Over the last few days, Gokudera had been dubbed 'the loyal puppy' by Mukuro after the Mist Guardian noticed how the bomber followed Tsuna around.

Obviously, this hadn't sat well with the Storm Guardian.

"Shut up, you bastard! I'm going to kill you for harming Jyuudaime!"

Mukuro, with a last fleeting smirk over the silver-haired teen's shoulder at a sweatdropping brunette, disappeared down the stairs, Gokudera hot on his heels.

Tsuna facepalmed as he could feel the house shake with the force of Gokudera's wrath. He was really lucky that Reborn had finally given up on repairing the house and reprimanding him for it.

"Tsuna."

Speak of the devil.

Tsuna turned to face his baby tutor. "Ohayo, Reborn."

But for once, the hitman looked serious and Tsuna instantly knew that the arcobaleno had something important to tell him. They both headed for his bedroom, the real one this time, and made themselves comfortable after closing and locking the door.

"A jet will be arriving tonight to take you all to Italy."

Tsuna started. "Tonight? I thought it would be at the end of the week."

Reborn stared hard at his student, eyes conveying a certain dread that made Tsuna's breath seize.

"She's escaped Vendice, Tsuna, along with five others. No one knows how and no one knows where they are at the moment."

Tsuna felt all the breath leave him as his eyes unconsciously dilated with terror.

"W-what?" It was all he could manage to stammer out, voice faltering.

"The Ninth wants to relocate you back to the mansion as soon as possible." The sun arcobaleno's features tightened. "Don't worry, Tsuna. I won't let any one of them get close to you ever again."

Tsuna blinked blankly at his tutor before making a move to stand up. "We'll have to pack," He mumbled, voice unusually empty. "I have to call the others–"

"Tsuna."

Shaking slightly, the brunette slowly turned his eyes back to the baby hitman. He felt some semblance of normalcy return when he caught sight of a rare, openly protective gaze from the sun arcobaleno.

"I will _die_ before I let them lay a finger on you. They will have to kill me and burn my body to ashes first, Tsuna. I promise."

Tsuna let out a gasping sob before sinking to his knees, gathering the fedora-wearing arcobaleno into his arms.

After what seemed like ages, with Reborn waiting patiently for his student to pull himself together and using one gentle hand to sift through soft brown locks, Tsuna finally raised his head again, eyes slightly redder than normal.

"I know, Reborn. Thanks."

**EVENING ON LANDING PAD OF TSUNA'S ROOF**

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out. "Where did this landing pad come from?"

Tsuna shrugged surreptitiously. "Hell if I now," He muttered under his breath. Louder, he called back, "I think Reborn managed to buy it at the last minute."

The swordsman easily accepted the answer before turning to scan the skies again. All of Tsuna's Family were gathered there, having answered their boss' call instantly. Hibari had been the last to arrive, a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. That had been half an hour ago and there was still no sign of any flying vehicle.

Tsuna glanced around, veiled concern meeting Reborn's eyes. But the arcobaleno gave nothing away and only shot him a 'be patient' look.

With a scowl, the brunette turned away again, scanning the group. He smiled as he caught sight of a certain auburn-haired girl. Kyoko had adamantly told her brother that under no condition would she be left behind. Now she stood beside Chrome, chatting amicably with the quieter girl.

Tsuna's eyes moved on before falling on the stern man standing motionlessly beside his Rain Guardian. He smiled as he remembered how difficult it had been to convince the man to come with them.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Tsuna!"'_

_ Tsuna paused and turned as Yamamoto came running up to him._

_ "Can you help me convince my dad to come with us?"_

_ Tsuna frowned. "He doesn't want to?"_

_ The swordsman hesitated for a brief moment before letting his worry surface. "I think he blames himself for what happed with mom and Byakuran."_

_ Tsuna's eyes narrowed at his friend's soft tone. "You already talked to him then?"_

_ The raven-haired teen nodded. "He refused right away and wouldn't listen to another word I said. So please," Tawny eyes grew wider. "Talk to him, Tsuna. It's really not his fault, and you're probably the only one he'll listen to."_

_ The brunette nodded immediately. "Of course," He promised. "I'll go right now."_

_ The swordsman looked relieved as Tsuna followed him back to the restaurant. "Thanks, Tsuna. I'll wait outside. He probably doesn't want to see me right now."_

_ Tsuna nodded once more before stepping inside the restaurant._

_ Inside, the lights had been dimmed but Tsuna caught sight of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi almost immediately. The man was staring straight back at him, face giving away nothing._

_ "O__hayougozaimasu__, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna gave a small, respectful bow before moving further into the room. Before he could take more than a few steps, the swordsman's voice stopped him cold in his tracks._

_ "You are not welcome here today, Vongola. Please come back another time."_

_ Tsuna frowned. He hadn't come all the way here just to be turned away. So, instead of respecting the former assassin's wish, he continued his way across the room until he had drawn level with the man, ignoring the cold stare directed in his direction and taking a seat across from him._

_ "I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san, but there are some things I want to say first before I leave."_

_ When the man said nothing, Tsuna took a deep breath and plunged ahead._

_ "I don't think your decision to stay here was right." He hurried on at the blank expression on Tsuyoshi's face. "Whether or not you blame yourself for the betrayal of your wife, I don't think the decision should be influenced by that." The brunette paused again as the elder Yamamoto cut in abruptly._

_ "Vongola, this has nothing to do with you. Please refrain yourself from interfering in other people's lives."_

_ Tsuna's anger flared. "It has everything to do with me when you're taking your guilt out on my Rain Guardian!"_

_ He had obviously startled the swordsman as well as angered him if the narrowed eyes were anything to go by._

_ "Yamamoto-san," Tsuna continued softly. "I can understand why you are reluctant to go back to Italy. But right now, the decision to go or not is not made for _you_."_

_ He paused again as he realized he had finally gained the former assassin's attention._

_ "The decision to go to Italy or not should be made for your son. He's asking you to go with him because he doesn't want the only father he's ever had to stay behind while he fights against Millefiore. He doesn't want the only remaining _family_ he has to be put in danger because of him. Don't you think you owe it to him to go when he shows you that he cares enough to ask? Refusing and turning him down without even pretending to think it over, you might as well be telling him that you don't care what happens to him once he's over there!"_

_ The silence thundered in Tsuna's ears, and the brunette wondered if he had gone too far. But it had to be said since the man didn't seem to understand. When it was clear that Tsuyoshi would not say anything else, the teen rose and, with another bow, headed for the door._

_ Pausing in the doorway, he turned back and added quietly, "You may have lost a wife due to years of neglect, and created a broken family instead, and hell, maybe you're right, Yamamoto-san, but you can't forget that you still have a son. One that loves you very much."_

_ Another silence descended as Tsuna turned again and stepped out of the restaurant. His brown eyes met shocked amber and he directed an apologetic smile at his Rain Guardian._

_ "Sorry, Yamamoto. I might have gone a bit too far."_

_ But the swordsman only shook his head, a shaky but genuine smile surfacing. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, Tsuna. That might actually help my dad more than either of us could know. Thanks."_

_ Tsuna blinked, surprised, before nodding slowly. "Yeah, maybe."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Tsuna almost jumped when onyx eyes turned to meet his. He flushed red before sketching a rough bow. He had been more than happy when Yamamoto arrived earlier with his father but he hadn't had a chance to speak to the former assassin yet. Now he tensed a bit as the man turned and headed in his direction, expression as unreadable as always.

As the swordsman came to a stop in front of him, Tsuna gulped before hastily opening his mouth.

"Yamamoto-san, I'm glad you decided to come in the end," He blurted out. "I'm sorry for what I said," He paused. "Or rather, I'm sorry for the way I said what I said but I'm not…"

The brunette trailed off as an amused smile flickered across Tsuyoshi's normally stern features.

"I believe I should be the one apologizing, Vongola." The man offered. "My rudeness back at the restaurant that day was unacceptable."

When Tsuna made to interrupt with his own protests, the swordsman held up a hand. "I also wish to thank you." He paused and another small smile surfaced on his face. "Somewhere along the way, I seemed to have forgotten that Takeshi is just as important to me as my late wife. Thank you for reminding me."

Tsuna started wide-eyed at the man in the front of him before breaking out into a wide smile of his own. "No problem, Yamamoto-san." He said simply, and the slight nod informed Tsuna that they were on good terms again. The man moved away to stand beside his son again, and the brunette caught a grateful smile from his Rain Guardian.

"Sawada!"

Tsuna blinked before turning to the boxer. He followed the wildly pointing finger and caught sight of a distant shape in the sky.

"A jet's coming to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled in relief, his sharp gaze catching sight of the Vongola crest on one side of the aircraft. As it drew closer and started to descend, Tsuna started, brown eyes widening as he caught sight of the smaller crest engraved beside the Vongola coat of arms.

Gokudera, noticing the change, quickly reached for the dynamite in his jacket. "What is it, Jyuudaime?"

But Tsuna only broke out into a wide grin, suddenly feeling a lot lighter than he had in a while. He moved forward as the jet finally landed and the engines slowly stopped.

Turning to his tutor, the brunette beamed. "Thanks, Reborn! You're the best!"

The baby hitman only 'hmph'ed, tilting his fedora down to hide a smirk as Leon seemed to smile back at the teen. The others watched on, varying degrees of puzzlement on their faces.

In front of them, the hatch opened and a tall man stepped out, red eyes glaring and raven hair tossing in the wind. His sharp gaze found the brunette instantly as said teen broke into a run.

Tsuna hurtled across the rooftop towards the man. If he hadn't been so slight, the man would have been knocked over by the force of the teen's embrace. Instead, a derisive snort made its way into the open as the man steadied the Sky Guardian clinging to him.

"You damn brat! What did I say about hugging?" The man barked.

Tsuna loosened his grip but didn't let go, only pulling back enough to peer at the irritated face above him with shining caramel eyes.

"Never to do it in public!" He chimed, smile never faltering, even as the man glared back at him.

"I said never to do it, period!" The man snapped, though he made absolutely no attempt to push the brunette away.

Tsuna only smiled softly as he finally stepped away. "I missed you too, Xanxus-nii."

Xanxus rolled his eyes, one hand coming up almost absently to ruffle soft brown locks. "Whatever brat."

Gokudera's jaw had almost reached the ground by now. "That's the leader of Varia?"

Crimson eyes snapped up to glare at the bomber. "And I suppose you're one of the scum this brat calls a Guardian!"

The silver-haired teen almost growled, invisible hackles rising, much to the amusement of a certain Mist Guardian. The illusionist watched on almost curiously as another figure darted off the plane and all but glomped the brunette.

"Tsuna-chaaannn!"

Tsuna laughed, sweatdropping a bit as he was squeezed. "Ohayo, Lussuria-nii."

The sunglass-wearing Varia member pulled away slightly with a pout. "Mou, Tsuna-chan, why didn't you contact your Lussuria-nii instead of that cloaked puffball?"

He was abruptly cut off by a voice drawling, "What use would you have been to the brat, Lussuria? You would've whined until the brat agreed to go shopping for you. At least 'that cloaked puffball' has a brain."

The Mist Guardian of Varia appeared, settling on top of Tsuna's head. "Yare, yare, things are as troublesome as always around you, brat."

Tsuna grinned, careful to make sure the arcobaleno didn't fall off. "Ohayo, Viper-nii!"

The baby illusionist 'hmm'ed, saying no more as a silver knife flashed by, effectively detaching Lussuria from the brunette he was sitting on.

"Ushishishishishi. Did you miss me too, Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed as Lussuria retreated into a corner to sulk. "Hai, Bel-nii, demo," He watched as the flamboyant Sun Guardian fell into another round of depression. "Couldn't you be a little nicer to Lussuria-nii?"

The blond prince grinned, another knife glinting in his right hand. "Nope. It's much too entertaining."

Tsuna shook his head in exasperation. His Bel-nii effortlessly reminded him of a certain blue-haired illusionist who at the moment, Tsuna checked, looked almost as amused as the blond prince did.

"VOOOIIII!"

A silver streak sprang out of the jet, looking positively livid.

"You damn prince!" The Varia swordsman bellowed, sword already out and pointed at a madly grinning Belphegor. "How dare you lock me in the damn prison hold!"

The shark turned to a pissed-looking Xanxus who had remained miraculously silent so far. "Why do we even have a damn prison hold on this jet? No one ever uses it anywa–"

The Rain Guardian had to duck as a fireball was hurled in his direction, his boss having, predictably, snapped.

"Shut up, you damn shark!" Xanxus snapped, withdrawing the gun he had taken out in a heartbeat. "I don't need to hear you yelling any fucking more than usual!"

Squalo's silver eyes blazed. "Damn boss! Why do you think I yell so much! Nothing gets through that head of yours if I don't!"

KA-BOOM!

An explosion of fire took place right on top of Tsuna's rooftop in the middle of Namimori as Xanxus unleashed a powerful blast of Sky Flames from his gun, causing most of Tsuna's Guardians to gape. But as the smoke cleared, Xanxus growled and swiftly put away his gun again, glaring resentfully at the brunette standing in front of a very much alive Squalo, dying will flame flaring on top of his head.

Squalo blinked as his sword only cut through smoke, realizing that his boss' wrath had been stopped by a certain teen. Also scowling, the shark scoffed and retracted his sword.

"Oi, Tsunino! I didn't need you to save me! I can handle my own damn boss!"

Tsuna turned, looking suddenly stern. "Squalo-nii, you're not supposed to provoke your boss."

Squalo looked torn between turning red at being lectured by someone half his size and ignoring said someone's lecture so that he could slice the smug look off his boss' face. Unfortunately, the brunette in front of him had a particular authority about him that often made people do what he wanted, so the shark settled on scowling at the raven-haired assassin instead.

But then the brunette turned back to face the Varia boss, frowning reproachfully at him. "And Xanxus-nii, you're not supposed to attack your second-in-command."

This time, it was Squalo's turn to gloat, cheerfully grinning as Xanxus snarled at the teen.

"Don't tell me how to run my Family, brat! If I want to knock that bitch's head off, no one's going to stop me!"

Nevertheless, the leader of Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad only crossed his arms and turned away, scanning the small crowd gathered on the rooftop with a sneer.

"Oi, brat, your Guardians all look like trash."

Tsuna rolled his eyes as his dying will flame disappeared. He didn't have time to say anything back before his Storm Guardian managed to toss a handful of dynamite at Xanxus.

Another series of explosions were set off and, as another round of smoke cleared, Xanxus could be seen standing in the same spot as before and sneer still permanently glued to his face.

"I'm not impressed, brat." The man scoffed. "Did you just pick up random trash off the streets?" He had barely finished when Hibari moved. Snorting, the Varia leader simply moved back as silver tonfas slashed downwards at him. Raising one leg, he aimed a heavy blow at the prefect's stomach, only to be stopped by metal. Eyebrows rose before the crimson-eyed man jumped backwards, evading another blow from the tonfas before disappearing and appearing behind the skylark and lashing out with one hand. Again, he missed as Hibari also disappeared. But Xanxus simply followed the movement and performed a roundhouse kick as Hibari appeared again behind him. The blow knocked the prefect back but the former assassin managed to stay on his feet, silver eyes narrowed.

Xanxus smirked. "Not bad, scum. But your movements are too slow."

"Xanxus-nii! Hibari-san!"

Crimson red and silver grey both glanced briefly at the petite brunette watching them with an exasperated expression etched on his face.

"Can we please just get on the jet and go? I thought the whole point of leaving tonight was so that I– we would get away without attracting any attention."

Xanxus straightened, narrowed gaze observing the gentle brown eyes that skittered away from his. So the baby had told him after all. Well, it had been his suggestion first. Leaving the brat in the dark wouldn't prepare him for anything.

With a curt nod, the Varia leader barked out, "Everyone onto the jet! We don't have all night!"

Roughly, he reached out and hauled the brunette beside him and onto the aircraft. "You and I have Family business to discuss. Hurry up."

Ten minutes later, they were all loaded onto the jet, Hibari taking a seat in the very back and glaring at anything that moved. It was obvious that the skylark was furious at not having been able to get in a single blow against the Varia leader.

In a separate room aboard the spacious aircraft, Xanxus sat lazily in a furnished seat, swirling a glass of clear brandy.

"So brat, what's this I hear about you taking on the Vendice?"

Tsuna shifted uneasily, a sheepish expression on his face.

"I had to, Xanxus-nii."

The Varia leader's face immediately twisted into a glare. "Had to? You _had to_ find your Guardians. I don't think even the old man would have told you to go around freeing convicts and challenging shitheads to a death match." His eyes sharpened. "And dragging my Guardians along too."

Tsuna stayed silent. Xanxus-nii was right of course. He shouldn't have asked the Varia to interfere. Especially Viper-nii. He was an arcobaleno!

"Although," Tsuna glanced up, surprised as the Sky Guardian across from him continued. "Contacting those good-for-nothing idiots might be the only thing you were smart enough to do."

Tsuna flushed, a smile appearing on his face again as Xanxus knew it would. The teen was far too accepting for his own good. The half-smirk that had made its way onto the Varia leader's own face disappeared as he remembered the reason he was here in the first place.

"Tsunayoshi."

The brunette sobered almost immediately, features also turning grave as Xanxus reverted back to his full name.

"What are you going to do?"

Tsuna turned to stare out at the darkened sky, eyes becoming distant. The crimson-eyed man waited patiently, taking a sip of the brandy in his hand.

"Reborn promised me he would die before he ever let them get close to me again," The teen finally voiced quietly, calm caramel eyes turning back to meet red orbs.

Xanxus nodded. "Sounds about right. That baby is way too protective of you."

Tsuna stared for a moment longer, expression contemplative.

"I don't want him to die."

The Varia leader's features stiffened, hand unconsciously clenching around the wine glass. "The baby's fucking strong, brat. He's not going to go out there and get himself blown up by those bastards."

Tsuna didn't seem to have heard. Instead, his brown eyes flashed orange, and Xanxus wondered, as he often did, why the universe in general was so damn unfair that they just had to go and fuck up a mere _child_, enough to make him look so fucking _old_ at times.

"I love my Family, Xanxus-nii. You've all done so much for me." He paused, and Xanxus found his jaw tightening as he observed the blank expression floating across the face of the person he had sworn to protect.

"But I'm not naïve enough to think that my past won't catch up to me eventually, and not even Reborn can protect me from that."

The brunette rose, heading for the door. "I won't be the cause of Reborn's death, Xanxus-nii," He called back quietly, hand reaching for the sliding door. "Nor yours or anyone else's that I care about. This is the one promise I have always kept and will always keep."

As the teen disappeared, door sliding close behind him, Xanxus remained seated, face impassive as he tossed back the rest of the brandy in one large gulp.

"Fuck."

**SIX HOURS LATER**

"Tsuna-nii, are we almost there yet?"

Tsuna sighed as the nine-year-old clambered up beside him, eyes pleading. "No, Lambo," He explained gently. "We still have another six hours before we get there."

The Bovino looked ready to throw a fit at this point until Tsuna hastily stood up. It was time to take out the trump card. "Why don't I show you the secret Varia kitchen? Lussuria-nii should have stored ice-cream there."

Lambo brightened instantly, nodding eagerly and Tsuna quickly motioned for I-Pin to follow. The two children bounded after him while the brunette sweatdropped as he caught sight of a distraught-looking Lussuria, devastated that his precious kitchen had been taken advantage of.

Another few hours later and both children were dead to the world, sleeping with their heads on Tsuna's lap in yet another room on the jet. Unsurprisingly, Gokudera and Bel had _not_ hit it off and both were trying to tear each other apart in the main section of the plane. Reborn had gotten a call from the Ninth and had disappeared into another part of the plane. So, wisely, he had moved both children to an empty room so that they wouldn't be disturbed as they slept.

But the brunette did not sleep, only staring absently out the window as it began to rain. The raindrops dashed against the glass before being whipped away by the wind. He blinked as a pressure settled on top of his head.

"Viper-nii?" He questioned, making sure not to dislodge the mist arcobaleno as he tilted his head up slightly.

The baby illusionist stayed quiet for a while in an almost contemplative silence. He watched as the teen ran a gentle hand through his Lightning Guardian's hair as his other arm wrapped itself securely around the young martial artist on his other side.

"Why don't you…"

Tsuna glanced up questioningly at the cloaked figure.

"Why don't you… care more… about yourself?"

The brunette frowned as Viper managed to voice his question. He returned to staring back out the window, features tightening.

"You heard from Xanxus-nii?" He asked quietly, gaze firmly fixed on the darkness outside.

The arcobaleno shifted. "I was outside the door when the two of you were talking." He paused. "You care so much for everyone else, even for people you just meet, but when it comes to yourself…"

Tsuna's expression finally relaxed and a sad, abject smile, no more than a quirk of his lips really, flickered across his features.

"Because I'm not worth it, Viper-nii," He replied softly in a way that simply acknowledged this statement to be true. "All of you have given me a life, an actual life that I don't ever want to give up, but I don't deserve it. I understand that all of you care about me, but, even after all these years, I still don't think I'm worth the concern you all have for me. I'm just–" A helpless shrug. "Messed up."

Viper's mouth turned downwards, a pain driving through his heart like a stake. "Haven't we–" The arcobaleno stopped before his voice cracked. "Haven't we done anything to make you realize how much you are worth to us?"

Tsuna reached up and gently brought the illusionist down to eyelevel. "You've all done more than enough, Viper-nii, but, as I said, I'm just really messed up inside."

The cloaked arcobaleno stayed still for a moment longer before shifting out of Tsuna's grasp to settle on top of the brunette's head again.

"It's not just Reborn, Tsuna," The Mist Guardian finally whispered after a long period of silence. "All of us, me, Boss, the rest of the Varia, and the arcobaleno, we would all protect you with everything we have."

This time, a melancholic, almost dark expression crossed the brunette's face as his head leaned gently against the head rest behind him, a wave of exhaustion suddenly drifting over him.

"I realize that, Viper-nii. But you know, for some reason, that's what scares me most of all."

Viper watched silently as the brunette finally drifted off before turning to stare at the back of the darkened room.

"Do something, Boss. Please."

But his only answer was a flash of crimson eyes before the door slid open and close, signalling that the Varia leader had left.

Without another word, the illusionist turned back, bowing his head. He hoped that, when he woke up again, he would have some idea as to how to fix this.

No one noticed the dark, solemn onyx eyes that watched the sleeping brunette with a weary sort of tenderness, expression marred by the pained realization of failure.

**~FLORENCE, ITALY – ****VARIA MANSION~**

"We're finally here!"

Tsuna chuckled as Lambo and I-Pin sprinted off the jet and into the glow of an Italian sunrise. Gokudera and Ryohei also charged off the aircraft, eager to stretch their legs. Yamamoto, grinning widely, evaded a slashing blade, bringing his own out as Squalo lunged after him, shark-like grin appearing.

When he had woken up that morning, the brunette had found himself alone, both children having run off somewhere while Viper had also taken off. Tsuna had gotten up, only to be stopped by a grumpy-looking Squalo with a tray of food in hand, muttering something about a damn bossy mist arcobaleno. Tsuna had laughed and thanked the swordsman, sitting down in his seat again. The shark had only scowled before reaching outside of the door once more and retrieving another tray. Without another word, the shark had taken the seat opposite the brunette and proceeded to ignore everything except the breakfast.

It had been rather enjoyable, Tsuna thought back now. The shark was much quieter around him. Or rather, Squalo was much louder around everyone else. The brunette knew for a fact that the Rain Guardian didn't often like to talk all the time, as he had found out several years ago.

A whirl of blue flashed towards him in a blur and Tsuna automatically ducked before turning to block a kick directed at his head. Grinning, he prevented several more blows, backing up until he had reached his male illusionist.

"Sorry, Mukuro-san," The brunette apologized cheerfully, quickly reaching out and tugging his Mist Guardian in front of him. "Just take it like a man."

Mismatched eyes blinked in surprise before a smirk appeared. The teen expertly fended off the flurry of kicks and punches directed at him with his trident before wrapping an arm around the petite figure that had taken refuge behind him and jumping away.

"Kufufu. I'm hurt, Tsunayoshi-kun. Sacrificing me to a woman who obviously has issues with you?" His words were belayed by the amused glint in his eyes as he gently set the brunette down.

Tsuna only pouted. "Lal-nee _always_ has issues with me."

"I don't have _issues_ with you, brat!" A miniature figure skidded to a halt, blue hair fluttering out behind her as she landed, a scowl firmly fixed on her face. "You've gotten slower. What have you been doing over there? After fighting with the Vendice, I would have expected you to have gotten stronger!"

Tsuna sighed, a rueful smile appearing on his face as he stepped out from behind his Mist Guardian. "It's nice to see you too, Lal-nee." He crouched down next to the arcobaleno, smiling gently at the frowning combat specialist. "Sorry to have worried you."

Lal Mirch's scowl deepened, glaring a hole through the future Vongola boss. "How exactly did you come to that conclusion? Enlighten me, because I'd really like to know."

"Don't mind her, Tsuna." Another voice cut in. "She's been more aggressive than usual these days after she found out what you were doing, kora. I'd say she's been pretty worried."

The brunette turned, beaming as a blond descended beside the bluenette. "Nello-nii!"

The blond arcobaleno had no time to reply as he evaded a blow from the amber-eyed woman beside him. Grinning, he jumped away as Lal grabbed her gun and unleashed a volley of bullets in his direction.

"Shut up, Colonello!" Lal barked, a faint blush painting her cheeks. "Stop filling the brat's head with your damn stories!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as the two in front of him fell into their familiar routine.

"A-are they always like this, Boss?"

The brunette blinked as a soft voice sounded from his right. He straightened and turned a smile to his only female Guardian. The purple-haired girl had taken to calling him 'boss' and no matter how much Tsuna asked, coaxed, or begged, Chrome simply refused to call him anything else. _'Boss' is boss,_ she'd only reply, and he had finally given up.

"Hai," His caramel eyes flickered towards his Storm and Rain Guardians. "But who do you think is worse?" He whispered conspiratorially. "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, or Lal-nee and Nello-nii?"

As he had hoped, the female illusionist giggled. Tsuna grinned, trying not to look too triumphant. He had made it his personal mission to get a laugh out of the shy girl at least once a day. Unbeknownst to him, said girl's cousin was observing them with a bemused sort of delight, carefully hidden behind his signature smirk.

Right on cue, the explosives expert let out a string of scathing expletives in both Italian and Japanese at a certain swordsman that could've put Xanxus to shame, while Yamamoto simply laughed and evaded several bombs directed at him. Tsuna sighed in exasperation as Squalo, looking ready to add his two cents into the argument, swung his sword at both teens, threatening to decapitate them for good.

Shaking his head, the brunette finally stepped in as he noticed the invisible steam coming out of a certain Varia leader's ears as said leader's hands twitched, eager to grab his guns and just shut all of them up the good old-fashioned way.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Squalo-nii," Tsuna called out. "You guys can always spar some other time. Let's get through the introductions and settle everyone in for now, okay?"

Gokudera immediately stopped, storing the last of his dynamite away and turning to the brunette. Yamamoto smiled and turned as well, as good-natured as ever. Squalo, glaring evilly at the raven-haired teen in particular, lowered his sword as well. He then directed a killer glare at his boss as Xanxus let out a derisive snort.

Lal Mirch and Colonello also stopped after the bluenette had managed to sink an unforgiving foot into her counterpart's mop of blond hair, sending him crashing to the ground.

With a relieved sigh, Tsuna stepped forward, waving a hand at the two new arrivals. "This is Lal Mirch and Colonello. Both of them are arcobaleno as well as combat specialists. Lal-nee is the leader of COMSUBIN, the strongest Italian Combat Force. Nello-nii used to train under her."

"Still needs training, if you ask me. You still lose to me everytime." The bluenette muttered, shouldering her rifle again.

But Colonello only grinned, despite the bruise he was nursing at the moment. "Only because I would never want to raise a hand against a beautiful lady such as yourself." He ducked as a fist headed for his face.

"Your excuses are getting worse by the day!" Lal snarled, her face taking on the look that Tsuna had dubbed 'the glare of doom whenever Nello-nii does something stupid'.

But the bluenette, discipline kicking in, held back her desire to torture the dumb blond next to her and turned back to the brunette instead.

"So," She snapped, gaze impatient as she scanned the newcomers. "Who are your new Guardians, brat?" Her eyes met mismatched eyes and she paused. "Tsuna," Lal finally spoke. "What is the meaning of this?"

Tsuna sighed before stepping up next to his two Mist Guardians. "Lal-nee, meet Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, my Mist Guardians. They're the reason why I got into a little argument with the Vendice."

"Brat," The bluenette deadpanned. "You're aptitude for understatement never ceases to amaze me." Her face turned serious a moment later and she glared at the two illusionists. "Hurt him, and I'll make sure you're both buried alive."

Mukuro and only raised an amused eyebrow at this threat but Chrome nodded, lone eye just as serious as Lal's.

Tsuna smiled slightly, meeting Colonello's sharp blue gaze. Whatever Lal Mirch would do to them, it wouldn't compare to what the blond could and would do.

Nodding briefly, he moved away to stand beside Gokudera. "This is my Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, and my right-hand man."

"Shamal's student?" Colonello asked, peering curiously up at the explosives expert.

Gokudera blinked before nodding cautiously. "That damn pervert taught me everything about explosives."

Colonello's mouth stretched into a grin. "'Damn pervert'? You and I are going to get along fine, kora."

Tsuna shook his head in exasperation before moving on. "Yamamoto Takeshi, my Rain Guardian."

The young swordsman smiled. "Yoroshiku!"

Lal Mirch's eyes widened as she stared briefly at the teen before her eyes trailed over two the man standing a few feet away. "Yamamoto Tsuyoshi? Father and son?"

The raven-haired teen only grinned while his father nodded curtly. Lal nodded back, demeanor turning more respectful as she faced the seasoned swordsman.

Tsuna grinned before moving away again. "My Lightning Guardian, Bovino Lambo." He glanced affectionately at the child as the Bovino stared back defiantly at the dubious curiosity all around. Reaching out, the brunette gently placed a reassuring hand on his adopted brother's shoulder, knowing that anything more than that would only further prove the others there correct.

"Moving on, this is my Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei."

This was met with blank stares all around, especially when the Sun Guardian shouted, "It's nice to meet you to the extreme!"

Tsuna had a hard time hiding his amusement. "His stamina's off the charts." He simply explained, and no one seemed to doubt this as the Sun Guardian continued to grin. The radiance emitted from the boxer's fists proved it like nothing else.

Without letting go, the future Vongola Decimo turned one last time, eyes focusing on a lone figure standing a fair distance away from everyone else. "And my Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya."

A murmur swept the group as even Xanxus finally seemed to give the skylark a second glance. They had all heard of the assassin of course, as well as his refusal to accept any position in any Family.

"There's Tsuna's charm in action again, kora." Colonello muttered, turning an amused look on the brunette.

Tsuna smiled back before widening his focus to include the people he had gotten to know over his time in the Vongola Family. "These are my six Guardians, everyone." He turned, and the proud gleam that made his brown eyes flash orange was visible to all as the brunette's gaze swept the Guardians he had gotten to know.

"The best Guardians I will ever be able ask for."

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Jyuudaime,"

Tsuna paused in his tour as his Storm Guardian turned to him with a puzzled look.

"Why are we staying at the Varia Estate? Doesn't it make more sense to keep the Vongola heir somewhere safer?"

This was met with a vicious glare as a sword was waved in his face.

"VOOOIII! What are you saying, you damn trash? That the brat's not safe with us?"

Before Storm and Rain could clash again, Tsuna quickly cut in. "It's quite safe here, Gokudera-kun, but we will be moving to the Vongola Mansion soon. It wouldn't be as safe for everyone if a plane was tracked and seen going straight to the Vongola Mansion from Japan."

The silver-haired bomber nodded, satisfied with the answer and proceeded to enter a glaring match with the shark beside him. Tsuna wondered if maybe he should step in, but then thought better of it. At least Squalo was no longer fighting with his Rain Guardian.

With a small sigh, he moved on. He envied his Cloud Guardian. As soon as the rooms had been assigned, the skylark had disappeared into his and locked the door, proceeding to ignore everyone else. Tsuna had given him the message that dinner would be at seven but he wondered if Hibari would come.

**DINING ROOM**

"Xanxus-sama,"

A soldier walked stiffly into the dining room where they were all enjoying a classic Italian dinner. Surprisingly, Hibari had shown up and had stationed himself at one corner of the long table, with only Tsuna on one side and, unexpectedly, allowed Ryohei to take a seat on his other.

The Varia leader looked up, annoyed. "What now?"

The soldier saluted before extending a letter. "A letter came just now for the Vongola heir."

Xanxus rolled his eyes before going back to his meal. "Then _give it_ to the Vongola heir."

All along the table, hands tightened around cutlery and glares sharpened in the soldier's direction. Shortly after arriving, all of Tsuna's Guardians had quickly realized that the brunette was not welcome in the Varia Mansion by the majority of the Varia.

'They wanted Xanxus-nii to be the Vongola heir,' Tsuna had explained, which only furthered their dislike.

Meanwhile, the soldier seemed to barely hold back a grimace before walking down the length of the table towards Tsuna, who was sitting on the opposite side. Once more, he extended the letter, this time with a lot less finesse, and said with difficulty, "A letter for you from Vongola Nono… sir."

The 'sir' was hastily tacked on as stormy grey eyes slid towards him and a killer aura suddenly flooded the room. The soldier bowed clumsily as the brunette thanked him politely and took the letter. Without another word, he turned and fled the room as quickly as etiquette would allow.

Tsuna looked reproachfully at his Cloud Guardian even as a small smile quirked on his lips. The skylark simply ignored him and returned his focus to the meal in front of him, the tense atmosphere now gone.

With a small shake of his head, the brunette glanced down at the letter before breaking the seal and slipping out the parchment inside.

Only seconds later, a frown found its way onto his face as sombre eyes scanned the writing. Raising his head again, he found several pairs of eyes glued on him. Ignoring this, he turned to his left, back straightening unconsciously as the full implication of the letter hit him.

"Reborn," Tsuna started, voice grave. "Grandfather wants me and my Family to stay here for a while longer."

The baby hitman was already focused on him. "The Vendice?"

All along the table, the assassins assembled all tensed. Mukuro, sitting on Reborn's other side, turned unreadable eyes on the brunette while Chrome, right beside him, looked up in anxiety. Both Ken and Chikusa stopped their silent argument, gazes also turning to Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded, features grim. "Apparently, I'm now on the Vendice's hit list. They want me dead."

This announcement was met with complete silence as even Hibari looked up, expression lethal. Only Xanxus continued to eat, crimson eyes gazing calmly ahead.

"I knew there would be backlash, Reborn, but not to this extent and not this soon." Tsuna glanced at his two Mist Guardians before standing up. "Xanxus-nii," He called out, the full force of Vongola Decimo in his slight frame. "Please send a messenger to grandfather. Tell him that I will stay for now, but I will not stay out of this. This is a problem that I created for the Vongola Family and I will take full responsibility."

The Sky Guardian across the room took a sip of red wine before finally focusing sharp eyes on the standing brunette. "If that's what you want, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded, satisfied. He then glanced around the table at his Guardians. They weren't stupid. Even Lambo held a certain determined gleam in his eyes.

"No doubt, sooner or later, there will be a battle against the Vendice. The Vongola Family has seen this coming for a while now. Their power is growing too fast and too strong. While you're here, there will be political matters that I will have to handle but please prepare yourselves for war.

When the time comes," The future of Vongola tilted his head, eyes flaring with Sky Flames. "Vongola will not back down."

**THE END**

**I'm done!**

**The sequel will be up soon so please review this in the meantime!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
